A Chance At Happiness
by mochastwocents
Summary: Harry had a question. Why hadn't he ever received a bank statement from Gringotts? The answer to that question opens a whole new world for Harry. He becomes a peer of the realm, a business tycoon, and develops a close friendship with a certain shy Japanese boy. *Heavy HP/Slight OHHC *Veers from HP canon after Chamber of Secrets *Updates every Monday
1. The Blinders Are Off

Chapter One: The Blinders Are Off

"Archblade, can I ask you a question?"

Harry Potter caught the irritation that flashed across the goblins face; dark, slanted eyes hidden behind tiny gold, oval glasses flashed with menace before Archblade's expression smoothed into a bland mask and he bowed.

"Of course."

The frost in the goblins voice almost had Harry losing his nerve. Thankfully, with all the references Professor Binns had made about goblins overreacting to the slightest hint of disrespect made Harry ignore Archblade's tone and ask his question. He gestured inside the vault he had inherited from his parents. The vault was brimming with mounds and mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry hoped it would last him through the rest of his years at Hogwarts, and maybe he'd have enough to find some place to stay during the summers, especially as it wouldn't be in his best interest to return to Privet Drive anymore, not after blowing up Aunt Marge.

"My vault. How much is in here? Do goblins invest money? Has my money gained any interest? My uncle, who is a muggle receives a statement from his bank every month, does Gringotts provide the same services to its customers?"

Frown lines appeared on Archblade's forehead as he stared at Harry blankly for several seconds.

"That was more than one question," he said coolly.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry."

The goblins lips tightened as he continued examine Harry closely as if he had never taken the time to do so before. Harry flushed as he realized how he must look wearing Dudley's old cast-offs and his taped up glasses he hadn't had a chance to repair. They had broken after Uncle Vernon slammed him against the wall trying to get him to deflate Aunt Marge. Maybe, he should include a shopping trip for clothes in the near future. How much did it cost to go to Hogwarts for a year anyway?

"Gringotts sends out quarterly statements to all vault holders," Archblade finally recovered from his shock and spoke to Harry slowly as if he were an idiot. "Premium customers like the Ancient and Noble House of Potter receive monthly statements as well as being assigned an account manager that personally oversees their family's finances."

Harry's mouth dropped opened at the surly goblin's words. "Ancient and Noble House of Potter? What's that?"

Archblade's posture stiffened as he stared at Harry wide-eyed. Shock on a goblins face was not something you ever wanted to see in your life.

"Mr. Potter, you have never received correspondence from Gringotts?"

"No."

"You've never met with your account manager?"

"No."

Archblade snarled he expected Harry had lied. "Then how did you receive the key to your trust vault when you turned eleven years old?"

"Trust vault? I thought this was my parent's old vault? Hagrid had my key the day he came on my birthday and told me I was a wizard. I think Dumbledore gave it to him."

"I see," Archblade voice made Harry feel as if he were standing in the middle of an iceberg. "You were unaware you were a wizard until your eleventh birthday?"

"Yes. Isn't that normal for muggleborns and muggle raised wizards?"

"Your family never told you?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin hate me. No they never told me that I was a wizard."

Archblade looked around the empty cavern as if making sure they were alone. The only sounds Harry heard were carts driving off in the distance and the steady drip, drip, drip from the water pouring from the rock formation growing on the walls.

"I see," Archblade finally said. "Have you received any mail over the years?"

"Umm, I get mail from my friends Ron and Hermione."

Harry never knew it was possible for a goblin to roll its eyes. Harry had never felt so stupid and he was best friends with Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you are aware of your fame, correct? That you are called the Boy-Who-Lived and of your encounter with the dark wizard when you were an infant."

"Of course."

"As a result of that encounter you are the most infamous wizard in Europe if not the world. You are a celebrity and as such you should receive mail from your fans on a daily basis."

Harry thought of all the fan mail he had addressed for Professor Lockhart during detention and stared at Archblade with dawning realization.

"I've never received any mail, except from Hogwarts and my two best friends."

Archblade nodded, swung around, and made his way back to the cart. "Follow me."

The ride back to the bank was silent. When they arrived back to the main hall, Harry followed him into a conference room.

"Sit," Archblade barked.

Harry sat. Archblade went to a bookcase pulled out a thick tome and handed it to him. He looked at the title. 'Etiquette for Every Witch and Wizard.'

"This is a book nearly every witch and wizard memorizes as a child. Someone has gone through a great deal of trouble to make sure you remained ignorant of who you are, and of your family name. Do not allow them to win. You have to know the rules, whether you decide to follow them or not."

Harry nodded and took the book, Archblade was right.

"I am going to leave you here. A restroom is through the door on your right and a house elf will bring you lunch and anything else you may need. Please do not leave. We don't want to alert anyone that you are figuring things out. Do not trust anyone if I am not with them. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Archblade turned and walked away, and Harry was alone and feeling like the stupidest boy in the world. Of course, he should've realized with everyone knowing his name, he should have gotten a few fan letters, especially from Boy-Who-Lived fan girls like Ginny.

Why hadn't he gotten any mail? Why hadn't anyone told him about his family history? Why hadn't he explored the history, culture, and traditions of the world he had unexpectedly found himself in? He was stupid. He should have thought of this. Who was blocking his mail? Why had Dumbledore had his vault key? Was Dumbledore involved? How could he be? It was Dumbledore for goodness sake. Was it just a misunderstanding? Did Dumbledore just not want to burden him, especially with the Dursley's views on magic or was it for purposes that were more nefarious? In any case, he did have a right to know what was going on. How close were his parents to Dumbledore? Wouldn't someone had said something if it was more than a student, teacher relationship? Hagrid had said that Dumbledore was the one who dropped him off at the Dursley's, why them? Didn't his parents have any friends he could've lived with? And if so why hadn't any of them tried to see him? Or had they and they thought he didn't want to see them because he never replied to their letters?

Not liking the turn of his thoughts, he decided to take Archblade's advice and cure his ignorance. Yet reading didn't help, because the more he read the worst his situation became. In the past two years, he had broken nearly every rule written in the book so far. No wonder the only two people who paid attention to him was Ron, whose family ignored tradition and history, and Hermione whose intelligence and strong attitude turned people away.

By the time Archblade returned, all Harry wanted to do was redo the last two years of his life. Archblade walked in the room with a very distinguished looking goblin and a retinue of guards. Harry jumped up and bowed to the men before the other goblin sat across from him.

"Mr. Potter," Archblade said in a very officious manner, "this is Ragnok the Eleventh, head of the European Division of Gringotts."

Harry googled at the goblin before him. "It's an honor, sir. I'm sorry you had to put yourself out to attend to this matter personally."

Ragnok sat down and waved a sharply clawed hand for Harry to do the same. Harry sat back down his heart pounding raggedly inside his chest almost wishing he kept his mouth shut. Life was easier when he didn't know he was being kept in the dark.

"The Potter Account Manager has been executed. Archblade is your new manager." Ragnok looked positively gleeful at the memory of the execution. Harry repressed a shiver. "Before his untimely death we learned no one was able to enter the Potter Vault. Your ancestors had the foresight to place powerful protections on their belongings. Of course we aren't going to take the word of a traitor, so all your accounts will be frozen until an audit it completed." He reached inside his pocket and handed Harry a large moneybag filled to the brim with galleons and an expensive leather wallet filled with pounds and euros. "That should tide you over until you can access your accounts." He sneered. "Please get new clothes and glasses and burn those rags you are wearing."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"We called an emergency meeting tomorrow morning at nine with the Potter family attorney, the President of the Potter Corporation, several healers, and some others. You are too short and too malnourished looking for your age Mr. Potter. Both of your parents were fairly tall and anyone who spent five minutes in your company should've seen the signs of abuse. I would be careful of who you give your trust to because it is obvious that trust is being abused." He rose from the chair and made his way to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, don't be late."

Harry waited until Ragnok and the guards left before turning to Archblade. "Potter Corporation?"

"A multibillion galleon conglomerate comprised of some of the best security and private law enforcement agencies in the world. Your company is also involved in tourism and hotel management. Then there is the Potter Trust, a charitable organization renowned for hiring disfranchised wizards, squibs, and muggleborns as well as giving educational scholarships to squibs who have been disowned by their families or muggleborns who want to finish their non-magical education once they realize they will never get far with the prejudices in magical society."

Harry groaned. "Really, they can't?"

Archblade shook his head at Harry's naiveté. "Every department head in the British Ministry is held by a pureblood, even departments that deal with muggles despite those wizards having no real understanding of the non-magical world and how it operates."

A picture of Arthur Weasley flashed in Harry's head as he asked how plugs and rubber ducks worked. "I see."

"Good, you cannot afford not to." Archblade reached into the pocket of the vest to his three-piece suit and fished out a necklace on a platinum chain that had a pendant of a lightning bolt set in emeralds and rubies.

"Wicked!"

Archblade handed the necklace to Harry. "It is charmed to stop other wizards from utilizing legilimency against you and is an emergency port key that will bring you to Gringotts if you are taken against your will. Just hold the pendant and say 'knowledge' and it will transport you here."

Overwhelmed, Harry looked at the necklace before placing it around his neck. "Legilimency?"

"It is what wizards call the ability to read one's mind."

Harry shivered at the thought of the odd feeling he got whenever Snape looked him in the eyes or how Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when their gazes met.

"How do you stop it?"

"Learn meditation and occlumency. But you are too overwhelmed at the moment. Your first priority should to learn wizarding culture and etiquette. You should go now; I have a lot of work to do."

Harry found himself back on the bright and busy streets of Diagon Alley not as excited to be here as he had been last night. Why hadn't anyone said anything to him about his family and his place in the world? Were his friends really his friends? And Ragnok was right. He was the shortest and skinniest boy in his year, why hadn't Madame Pomfrey addressed that during the times he had been in to see her? Whom could he trust?

An hour later, he left Flourish and Blotts with a muggleborn introduction packet and books on traditions and etiquette. He also brought a backpack with an expansion charm on it before he headed to the ice-cream parlor. He brought a huge sundae and sat outside in the sun to read. He was determined to be less ignorant.

* * *

Author Notes:

*This is my first story.

*This story is complete and is a little over 90K words, but is unedited. My goal is to edit two chapters a week and have them posted.

*I am currently writing a sequel that is more Host Club focused. This story is more in the Harry Potter world though several Ouran High School Host Club characters make appearances.

*I am editing this on my own and not a British Citizen, so any errors are my own.

*I of course, do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club much to my dismay.


	2. The Pain of Betrayal

Chapter Two: The Pain of Betrayal

Harry stepped inside the marble entrance hall of Gringotts and looked around nervously. Walking into the bank made him wary. As if the slightest incorrect gesture would make one of the goblin warriors chop off his head mere seconds after a perceived offense. Considering what happened to his old account manager, he figured his fantasies weren't far from reality.

"Good, you have some sense of time management." Archblade commented as he appeared mysteriously at Harry's side. The goblin shot Harry a quick penetrating glance taking in all the changes, before turning and walking away. "Follow me. We have a lot to accomplish."

Archblade walked quickly down the hallway, between the rows of tellers on each side of the hall. Despite the goblin's short stature, Harry rushed to keep up pausing slightly as he saw his reflection in the marble that shone like glass. He had a ball shopping yesterday. He wore white gothic inspired skinny jeans with zippers running up and down the sides and distressed black boots. His t-shirt was black as well and had a picture of Albert Einstein on it. A white denim cap with zippers covered his scar and hair. He also had new black framed glasses. In other words, he looked like a typical teenager and he couldn't be happier.

"What do you think Archblade, I figure since wizards walk around in what amounts to dresses, no one should be able to complain about my clothing choices."

"You will undergo a medical examination before we proceed to the meeting."

Harry supposed goblins weren't big on small talk, but he tried anyway. "How is the audit coming, am I being robbed blind?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. "Dumbledore?"

"Healing first."

Archblade opened a heavy marble door with ease. Inside the room, were several humans and two goblins. These goblins looked different from the ones he had seen so far, their features more refined and delicate, which suggested they were probably the rarely seen, elusive female goblins. Four goblin warriors armed for killing surrounded the females. The warriors appeared to be waiting for the stupid humans to insult their womenfolk. Harry was not going to be stupid.

"Mr. Potter let me introduce you to your medical team." Archblade indicated the man and woman in wizard robes. "This is Healer Davis and Healer Mosby." He turned to a man in a muggle suit. "Doctor Cresswell owns a prestigious private practice in London and has benefited from scholarships from the Potter family to complete his education in the muggle world." Then his gaze turned reverent, his eyes watered as he turned to the females and gave the deepest bow Harry had ever seen a goblin perform. "This is Healer Almandine and Healer Tourmaline," Harry watched fascinated as Archblade stuttered and tripped over his words. "They are two of the nation's foremost healers."

Harry's eyes widened and he bowed to the group.

"Thank you for your time and coming to help me on such short notice."

"I will leave you in their capable hands." Archblade turned and left.

"Mr. Potter," the male Healer Davis began, "if you don't mind I'd like to conduct an extensive diagnostic charm to get your medical history and then we'll confer and determine treatment. Is that alright with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Where do you want me?"

"There is fine."

Healer Davis approached him and waved his wand muttering under his breath. Harry jerked surprised when a golden dome appeared around his body. Once the dome appeared, Healer Davis circled Harry waving his wand as he spoke the incantation 'perficere medicinae historia a caput ad pollicem' repeatedly. The other healer spoke quickly as a quill at her side automatically took dictation. Pages and pages of parchment floated in the air as the quill worked hard to keep up with the speed of her speech. When Healer Mosby got to his scar, she called the goblins over and they conferred quietly before the goblin female Almandine sent a note off with one of the warriors. After standing for a half hour, they finally cancelled the spell and the dome disappeared.

The looks on the healers' faces as they passed the pieces of parchment between them didn't bode well.

"Mr. Potter," Healer Mosby said gently, seeing the look of fear on his face. "If you could go to the adjoining chamber and remove your clothes completely and put on the robe provided we'll meet with you after we confer."

Nodding, Harry slipped into the room they indicated. The chamber looked like a prehistoric cave, but this cave would've belonged to some ancient ruler. The clay colored rock was polished smooth and gemstones worth millions of pounds were sticking out of the walls. On the floors, runic symbols he couldn't begin to make out were painted. The whole place vibrated with energy. Harry could feel the hairs on his head and body rising and tingling with static electricity. He slipped off his clothes and put on the silk robe that felt amazing against his skin making Harry vow to buy one for himself before he sat down and waited. Luckily, he brought his book bag. He removed one of the wizarding custom books he'd been reading. It looked like Archblade was turning him into a bookworm. Hermione would be pleased. But, if he was the head of a billion-galleon enterprise, he couldn't afford to be stupid. He was going to have to continue his muggle education. He couldn't see Hogwarts offering practical classes that would help him run an empire. It was overwhelming. He had a lot to accomplish, a lot to make up for and no time to do so.

It took another half hour for the Healers to finish consulting and enter the room where he sat waiting.

"Mr. Potter, we've come to the conclusion on how to proceed."

Harry nodded and put away his book before he stood and faced the verdict. They looked solemn. He hoped he wasn't about to die. That would suck.

"Before we begin, Archblade has requested memories of your time with the Durselys, your introduction into the wizarding world, and an overview of your first two years of Hogwarts," Dr. Cresswell said.

"How do I do that?"

With the Healer's help, Harry retrieved and labeled all of the desired memories.

"Our first priority is to remove the curse on your scar and the bindings on your magic," Healer Tourmaline said speaking to him for the first time.

Shock had Harry staring at them open mouthed. The only movement from his too still body was his eyes that were blinking rapidly.

"Excuse me?" he managed to gasp out.

Healer Mosby took pity on him. "It is typical for parents to place bindings on their child's magical core when the child displays excessive amounts of magic at a young age. These bindings are typically removed around four or five. Yours have not. These type of bindings are temporary and not meant to be on a child for as long as yours have. Since they've been on you for so long, they've affected your magical core as well as the curse in your scar. Once they're removed and your core recharges we'll discuss further treatment for the rest of your medical issues. Though I have to warn you, removing the bindings will be uncomfortable but removing the curse will be somewhat painful. We will be able to give you something for the pain afterwards."

Harry nodded resigned. "Where do you want me?"

"Please place your body in the middle of the runic circle and make sure each appendage is stretched out towards the stars painted on the floor," the female goblin spoke in a husky voice.

Harry did as the goblin healer dictated and soon he was spread like that model in the famous muggle painting. He felt terribly exposed and stared up at the seemingly endless cave like ceiling. In the distance, he could hear carts flying back and forth as goblins took clients to and from their vaults. Harry had no idea how long he laid on the stone floor that felt surprisingly warm when the chanting began. Startled, he turned his head, which felt heavy and saw more female goblins dressed in white silk robes encircling him holding hands as they spoke. The more they chanted, the more he could feel and even see the magic charging the air. It was like lines of static electricity weaving and flowing in and out the atmosphere and reflecting back on the gemstones dotted around the cave. It seemed to build and build and build until all that magic converged and shot into his body. Harry arched, his mouth open wide in a soundless scream. It felt like a thousand spears had just pierced his body.

Somewhat painful my arse.

The pain was so intense he didn't have the strength to cry out. He wanted to breathe, but couldn't. No breath could escape. He was suffocating. He was going to die lying on Gringotts freaking floor for Merlin's sake. He tried to move, tried to breathe, tried to get up, but it was as if invisible hands were holding him down choking the life out of him. Tears poured down his face. They had lied to him, everyone had lied to him, and this was their way of killing him. What had they done to him? What did he do to them to deserve this? What had he done to anyone to be treated so badly? Was he really such a bad person? He just wanted to breathe, damn it. Why couldn't they let him just take one small gasp of air. Please, please, please. Just one breath.

Then to his horror, he realized that not only did he have to deal with the lack of oxygen, pain also began to reverberate from each limb in his body. Harry watched horrified, as he began to die. He had to watch himself die. They were sadistic. They couldn't even let him close his eyes. Why couldn't he close his eyes? Oh, it hurt, so bad.

A black mass was twisting from his scar, it was being pulled away, but it was fighting, struggling to get back inside. He didn't want that black mass inside him. Had that really been inside him? Or was it just an illusion? Were the healers helping him or killing him?

The black mass was being pulled further and further away from Harry and he found himself able to take a much-needed gasp of breath, but he still felt suffocated. Harry tensed when the mass screeched angrily as it failed to settle back into his body. The mass darted around trying to find another place to go to no avail. The tendrils of magic in the air trapped it in its web making it impossible to flee. One of the goblin healers held up a container that captured the mass then stuck a dagger into the container. The mass screamed and dissipated. It was just like the diary in the Chamber of Secrets and he knew.

A part of Voldemort's magic had been in him, just like that diary. Dear Merlin. Had he been possessed just like poor Ginny?

It was then that Harry broke. He curled up in a ball, body shaking, choking, coughing, still trying to get his breath back as tears poured down his face. For the first time, he could see clearly. Everything that had happened to him since he entered the wizarding world, and probably before that was a lie. He had been used. He had known when Archblade had told him, but it wasn't until he saw the mass leaving his body that he knew in his heart that it was true. What was he going to do?

Everything but the sound of the beating of his heart and the breaths struggling to break free from his mouth faded into the background. Was Aunt Petunia right about her prejudices against the wizarding world? He had hoped to fit in, but they had used him, just like Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. He was tired of being used. He was just tired.

He barely noticed Healer Davis approaching him, didn't see the tears streaming down the healers face as he forced potions down Harry's throat. All he knew was that his mind went blissfully blank and he knew no more. Which was just what he wanted.

He was so tired. So very tired.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and following. It has felt amazing. I am touched.

*I hadn't expected to post another chapter so soon, but I've been having problems with the sequel to this story so I decided to edit another chapter while I figured things out with my WIP (yes, this story is finished except for heavy editing). Harry finds all the Hosts annoying (with the exception of Mori and Hunny) and is mean to them. I had to scrap everything I had written which filled a one subject notebook (yes I am insane and write my drafts long hand). I realized that I had Harry reflecting the bad mood I had been in and not the funny, caring, jovial guy he is (or will be) in this story. Of course that doesn't effect anything in this story, but just helped me edit this chapter and get my head on straight so I can restart the sequel.

*Some things I forgot to mention earlier. I have used artistic license and moved the timeline forward, so instead of 1993, it is currently 2003. I also realize that Harry is 13, hence the romance will be light. More along the line of romantic friendship, crushes, and trying to discover who you are. Nothing heavy hence the T rating, not sure about the sequel yet though. We will see.

*All faults with grammar, style, and content of this story lies with me as I am self-editing and have never set foot in the British Isles or Japan much to my dismay.

*Also, much to my dismay, I have no claim to the writings of Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

*Hope you enjoy!


	3. Overwhelmed: Who Am I?

Chapter Three: Overwhelmed: Who Am I?

Harry dropped into consciousness. His eyes snapped open and he took deep, steady breaths in through his nose and out his mouth just because he could. His eyes burned, but Harry refused to let the tears fall. He had cried enough. While it would've been nice to wake in someone's arms, someone who would've held him and told him everything would be fine, he knew deep down that was never going to happen. He was alone, always alone and it was time he got used to it and took control of his life. That weird ceremony in the chamber was the first step. It was time he took another.

Resolved, Harry sat up in bed and looked around the room they had put him in. While glancing about, he noticed his vision was perfectly clear. He raised his hands seeing if someone had put his glasses on while he slept. They hadn't. His lashes came down, swept back up again; yup, he could see clearly now. So much for his new eyeglasses.

Shifting his focus to the rest of his body, Harry got off the bed and realized his limbs felt light. Nothing ached and he didn't feel dragged down. In fact, he felt light, almost happy. How could he, Harry Potter be happy, especially after the hell he'd just been through? Had he been hit with a cheering charm? Or, was this normal? Was this what everyone felt like and he'd hadn't known because he never felt it before?

If that was true, this was truly a new start.

Refreshed, Harry smiled when he noticed a covered tray of food sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. He picked up the tray and saw a bowl of soup, bread, and pumpkin juice. He quickly finished off the food and drink and went into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. After everything he'd gone through in the chamber, he felt sticky as if sweat had cooled and dried on his skin. He also smelled. While washing his body, Harry went through everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, marveling at how clear his thoughts were. It was as if a fog had lifted from his mind and body.

Motivated and happy he was no longer in pain, he quickly got dressed. Just as he slipped his boots on the door opened and the wizard healers came in. They stood in the doorway as if unsure of their welcome and he understood. The last time he saw them he had been in agony, agony they didn't warn him about.

"You lied to me," Harry said infusing as much steel in his voice as he could. "I deserved the truth about what I was facing."

Both healers flinched then nodded warily.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Healer Mosby asked hesitantly.

"As if I lost fifty pounds," he joked and watched as they breathed a sigh of relief, pleased he was willing to drop the subject.

"An apt description," Healer Davis said as they sat down. "Would you like an update?"

Harry nodded and Healer Mosby took up the conversation.

"The dark magic—"

"Voldemort's magic."

Both healers flinched at Voldemort's name and Healer Mosby went on as if he'd never spoken.

"—has been removed as well as the bindings to your core. As you see, you no longer require glasses and your core will strengthen over time. I think you'll find that your recall, comprehension, and ability to cast will be easier than it had been. I'd suggest getting a new wand more attuned to your healed core. I'd also suggest revising your schoolbooks for the past two years, so you can get used to your new power. Speak to Archblade about getting an exemption to the underage magic restrictions."

Harry nodded he had been planning to do that anyway.

"There are still many issues to address. Your scar is now just a scar." Healer Davis went into his bag and pulled out a jar of salve and several potions in a pretty vial with a fancy chain attached to them. "The salve will get rid of the bruise on your forehead, as well as any other bruises on your body. This first potion is a nutrient potion, the second is to help strengthen your magical core and immune system, the third is a modified version of skele-grow which will help strength your bones, which are weak. These should help with your malnourishment and your size. I see you've eaten. Can you take the potions now?"

Harry did what they said and downed the potions making a face at their taste and the familiar burn as they slid down his throat. He quickly downed the glass of pumpkin juice, which had magically refilled for him and noticed that the potions he had taken had just refilled themselves also.

"You'll take the potions at breakfast and dinner for two weeks, it's refilling, so don't worry. In a couple months, if you eat correctly, you should be the ideal height and weight based upon your size and genetics."

Harry eagerly slipped the chain around his neck next to the emergency port-key Archblade had given him yesterday. He couldn't wait to see how tall he would grow.

"Speaking of nutrition," Healer Mosby handed him a small booklet. "This is your nutrition plan. I'm not saying you can't snack on sweets or things like that, you are the last person that needs to be on a diet, but this meal plan will help optimize the potions you're taking for maximum results." Harry flipped through the guide, it looked doable, all he had to do was stick to the four food groups and avoid the greasy foods the Dursleys preferred. "You also need to begin an exercise regime. I believe Archblade already has something in the works." She laughed at the look of horror on Harry's face. "I informed him you needed to start at the beginning as your body was still recovering from the years of damage it's gone through.

"Also, you have an appointment with Dr. Cresswell tomorrow. You are woefully behind in your immunizations in both worlds. After Dr. Cresswell, you will come to our office for a checkup. You will continue to see us once a week until we're sure you're on the mend. We also set up a bi-weekly appointment with one of the best mind healers in Britain, you're first appointment is tomorrow as well."

Harry sighed. "I suppose a mind healer is just what it sounds like."

"Yes, and no offense Mr. Potter, you need it."

"I know. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded and went to the door, of course, Archblade was waiting impatiently.

"Good, you're alive." Archblade said as he scanned him. "We're running behind and we still have a lot to discuss."

It took Harry several moments to respond to Archblade's statement. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other instead of focusing on the goblins almost too casual words.

"There was a chance I could've died?" he finally asked.

"Of course," Archblade answered as if it should've been obvious, "you are a weak human, the chances were astronomical. But, you should be honored, Ragnok rarely allows our healers to treat humans, but your case was interesting and our healers were curious enough to take it. That is why you are alive."

"Of course," Harry answered dryly. He didn't think he'd ever understand goblins. "What now? What is this meeting about?"

"Viewing your memories has caused serious issues, not only dealing with your placement and upbringing as we expected but also the going on's at Hogwarts that need to be addressed."

With that Archblade opened the door to a conference room, it was filled not only with Ragnok and his guards, but also several witches and wizards. Harry froze in the doorway. Archblade placed his hand on Harry's back and pushed him into the room.

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if Archblade was a saint or a menace. Probably both.

"Mr. Potter, you are aware of Chief Ragnok and Dr. Cresswell. Allow me to introduce you to Ms. Cassandra Eliot who is an attorney in the wizarding and muggle world as well as the President of Potter Corporation. Madame Amelie Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement; Madame Augusta Longbottom, Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors," as Archblade spoke each person nodded their head in acknowledgement. "Mr. D and Mr. L unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries," two men with robes obscuring their features nodded. "And finally we have Mr. Azreal with Wizarding Child Services and Director General Forrest of MI5, the muggle national security agency."

Harry gulped. It seemed he had stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Fighting back his nervousness, he walked further into the room stood at the end of the conference room and crossed his arms over his chest as he met the eyes of each individual sitting at the table before speaking.

"I am not returning to the Dursleys, nor Hogwarts," he stated glowering at the group. "I have my own plans and I've had enough of people who tell me they're looking out for me but in reality they're stabbing me in the back. I don't know what your plans for me are, but I think I've been through enough. I'm sure I have enough money in my vault for tutors or to transfer to another magical school."

"Mr. Potter," Dr. Cresswell soothed. "Once I saw your medical summary, I informed a friend of mine, a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard who is also a squib. And thanks to Mr. Forrest's position, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will be arrested on child abuse, neglect, and fraud before the day is out. Their son will most likely be placed in a group home as it looks like his Aunt will be an unfit guardian." He grinned. "The DI is just waiting so he can arrest Mr. Dursley at his workplace and Mrs. Dursley in front of her neighbors."

Harry had a smile on his face at the thought of how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would react to being publically humiliated, then frowned. "Fraud?"

"The Dursleys were paid a yearly stipend from your trust vault per Dumbledore's orders. That money was obviously not used for your care and will be returned to you."

Harry nodded numbly.

"Mr. Potter," began the muggle government official. "Despite the wizarding world's secrecy and separate government, they still fall under the crown. I have documents signed by the Queen of England making one Lord Harrison James Sirius Potter, the 11th Earl of Welburn a Royal Ward of the crown and entitled to a retinue of staff and bodyguards to continue his training and education. The wizards can try to control you all they want, ultimately your care falls under the Queen of England and her representative, which in this case, is myself."

Shock finally caused Harry to slump in a chair at the head of the conference table.

"My name is Harrison," he said bravado gone as he blurted out the first thought that popped out of his head, unable to process the rest the man's speech. Or anyone's speech for that matter. This meeting wasn't going as he expected.

Everyone sighed at his words.

"Your parents loved muggle movies. I believe your mother got your father hooked on them. His favorite was Star Wars, you know the movie, correct?" Harry nodded at the head of the Potter Corporation spellbound. "Your father and godfather Sirius Black were obsessed with the movies and in particular with the Han Solo character, which fit their personalities. Your dad was determined to name you Han Solo Potter," Harry snorted and Ms. Ellis laughed. "Exactly, your mother told me during a meeting once that they had finally compromised on Harrison after the actor Harrison Ford who played Han Solo in the movies."

Harry beamed at the lady, despite the craziness surrounding him. This was the first time he'd heard such a personal story about his parents. "Thank you Ms. Eliot . . .. Wait, Sirius Black is my godfather!"

"Maybe we should—," Madame Bones began only to be interrupted by twin snorts from the Unspeakables.

"Sheep."

"Wizarding Britain is stupid, no wonder the rest of the world calls us backward, and why Tom Riddle was able to take over."

Amelia glared at them. "Explain."

The two unspeakables glanced at each other in silence, before the one known as Mr. D spoke up.

"The Potter family dates back to pre-Hogwarts and is the oldest in our world. While they might not be of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, they were one of the most powerful families in Great Britain. So, despite James Potter marrying a muggleborn, and despite it being proven that muggleborns are merely descendants of squibs, James Potter would have continued with tradition and held a bonding ceremony once Harry was born albeit a private one because of the war."

Everyone gasped. Harry sighed one more thing that was obvious to everyone but him. Archblade caught his look and explained.

"In a bonding ceremony the godparents swear on their magic to never bring harm to their godchild among other oaths. As such, Sirius Black would never have been able to betray your parents' location to the wizard known as Lord Voldemort as it would've brought harm to his godchild, which is you. If he had really been guilty of what he had been accused of, he would've lost his magic, and as he escaped Azkaban, he obviously hasn't."

"Plus, he was sent to Azkaban without a trail."

"What!" Madame Bones exclaimed.

"If Sirius Black had been convicted of life imprisonment inside Azkaban his vaults would have been passed to his heir, his godson Lord Potter," Ragnok took up the explanation. "Also, his alleged victim, Peter Pettigrew is still alive, his vaults remain active."

"Why wasn't anyone told!" Madame Bone screeched.

Ragnok sneered. "You have a lot of faith in wizards if you believe they would take the word of a goblin over the word of Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic."

Madame Bones flushed.

"So, my godfather, this supposed mass murderer, is probably innocent?" Harry asked.

"Yes," L said. "Odd that both of Lord Potter's godparents were rendered incapable of taking care of him, I believe Alice was petitioning the Wizengamot for custody before they were attacked."

Augusta glowered. "Yes."

"Alice," Harry asked.

"Hasn't Neville told you?"

Harry shook his head. "Neville probably thinks I knew and didn't care or knew and disregarded it like everyone else."

"That is probably my fault." Augusta sighed. "Neville's mother, my daughter-in-law was your godmother and Lily was Neville's. They became friends fighting in Dumbledore's little vigilante group and got pregnant the same time. You were born the day after Neville. Neville's been immersed in Longbottom history from the moment he could speak and probably assumed you were the same and that you believed he wasn't a worthy vassal."

"Vassal?"

"The Longbottoms were originally vassals to the Potters and the relationship continued through the ages, especially when children are born in both families around the same time. My son Frank was several years older than James and James was like a little brother to my Frank and mentored James in school."

With every word Harry just realized how far behind he was in knowing what was going on in this society. He didn't have any time to waste as he had a lot of catching up to do. Luckily, the meeting got back on track. The unspeakables informed him of the prophecy hidden inside the Department of Mysteries that had his name on it. From what they had been able to piece together, though he had to go to the department and get the exact wording, the Hogwarts Divination Professor gave the prophecy to Dumbledore shortly before he was born and it was about him and Voldemort. That prophecy was the reason Voldemort had targeted his family and why Dumbledore was determined to meddle in his life; he was prophesied to defeat Voldemort. His hands balled into fists when he discovered Snape had been the Death Eater who overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort. When Harry's accidental magic caused the conference table to splinter, Mr. D informed him that he believed Snape's reformation was genuine. He had gone to Dumbledore once he learned what Voldemort had intended to do with the information he had passed on. That still didn't stop Snape from being a jerk and a lousy teacher and Harry had to walk away to get his composure together before the meeting could be restarted.

Once he returned, they informed him of the measures they had taken to remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts and to arrest Malfoy and Fudge. Harry learned about horcruxes and the unspeakables were tasked with finding and removing the rest of the horcruxes. Once everyone else had left with the exception of the goblins and Mrs. Longbottom, Ms. Ellis informed him about the Potter Corporation and promised to put together a security and educational team for him, per Mr. Forrest's request. Thankfully, the man was willing to take a hands off approach to his custody unless Harry was unhappy or having problems and leaving the bulk of his care to the security team. Because of the prophecy, they decided to focus on his magical education for now, but Harry knew he'd never be able to run Potter Corp. if he didn't finish his muggle education. Apparently, his father had studied muggle subjects via tutors by mail in math, English, and Business while he was at Hogwarts. He learned of the Potter properties around the world and of his ancestral home Castle Potter in Yorkshire, which was a muggle tourist attraction, and Potter Hall in Buckinghamshire, which the Death Eaters tried to destroy thinking his parents had lived there. He had to look at the two homes and see where he wanted to live and what changes needed to be made. At the end of the briefing, he was given his head of house ring and officially became Lord Potter. He then left with Madame Longbottom who insisted he stay with them until he got his housing and security detail straightened out. When he agreed, she promptly escorted him back to the Leaky Cauldron to pack his belongings.

Tom, the bartender acted weird when Harry told him he was spending the rest of the summer with the Longbottoms. Harry bet he was going to hear from Dumbledore or the minister before the hour was up, when he told Madame Longbottom this, she smirked.

"Let them try."

They made it to the manor without incident and arrived in a large marble entry hall when a house elf popped in to greet them.

"Yorba, please take Mr. Potter to one of the guest rooms in Neville's wing. Mr. Potter won't be joining us for dinner, have it sent up to him and give Benny this," she handed the elf his meal plan. "It's for Mr. Potter."

"Yes Mistress."

"Harrison, I'll explain to Neville and ask him to not disturb you until the morning."

Harry smiled gratefully and followed the house elf to his bedroom. The elf quickly unpacked and popped away. Harry changed into his pajamas and was asleep within five minutes; he woke several hours later when he was gently shaken by a house elf. He sat up to see a veritable feast lying on the small table in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry for waking you sir but Mistress Longbottom said you couldn't afford to miss a meal."

Harry smiled. "Thank you . . ."

"Tuggle."

"Thank you, Tuggle. I am hungry and the food looks amazing, did you make it?" Harry asked slipping out of his bed and going to the table.

"No, Benny did but he followed your nutrition plan to the letter. If you'd like more, leave the serving dome uncovered and if you're done cross your knife and fork over your plate and we'll know."

"Thank you and please tell Benny thank you as well."

Tuggle nodded happily and popped out. Harry's eyes widened at the massive spread before him, dished himself a plate, and dug in. By the time he was done, he felt groggy, full, and bloated. He grabbed the book he was reading, curled up on the sofa in the bedroom, and was out like a light and hour later.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Thanks again for the wonderful response I've been getting with this story. I am truly grateful you seem to like what I've written. Please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming!

*I had originally planned to post something twice as long as this to move the story forward, but I found it hard to edit so many pages and keep the quality of the edits. So I decided to half what I was planning to post because the quality of what I was editing was suffering. I still think this is the longest chapter I've posted so far though.

*Hopefully in the next one or two postings you'll be able to see how this will tie into OHHC.

*Once again, all mistakes dealing with grammar, content, and otherwise are my own as I am self-editing and I have never been to the British Isles or Japan.

*I do not own HP or OHHC.

*Have a great day! Happy Reading!


	4. Castle Potter

Chapter Four: Castle Potter

"Only you Harry Potter."

Neville Longbottom's teasing voice greeted Harry when he stepped out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom the next morning. Startled, Harry tensed and looked up at his former roommate. Neville had changed a lot in the few weeks Hogwarts had let out for the summer. It was obvious he'd been working out. Most of his pudge had turned into muscle. He looked good, but Harry didn't appreciate anyone laughing at him, especially right now. Harry opened his mouth ready to deliver a nasty retort, but stopped when he saw where Neville was looking. In the end, he laughed as well when he realized what had caught Neville's attention. Harry had worn another of his graphic t-shirts, only this one read 'I used to be a people person . . . but people ruined it for me.'

"I thought it was fitting," he said with a grin.

Neville frowned, his face tightening with remorse so profound it couldn't be faked. "Gran told me what happened. I'm so sorry Harry, I should've realized, I'm surprised Ron hadn't . . ."

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself at the mention of his best friend. "It's hard to think about. Are my friends really my friends or spies for Dumbledore? I hope I'm just being paranoid. Ron and Hermione have been great friends to me, it seems wrong to doubt them."

Neville shrugged. "It's easy to see why you'd wonder. They're possessive and make it hard for others to get to know you."

"They do?"

"Yeah, we, the other Gryff's talk about it a lot. But, I can understand where they're coming from. Ron's always had to share everything and he's hated it. So, he doesn't want to share you. He's a kid with his first toy. Don't you notice that whenever you try to do something on your own, he distracts you into spending more time with him?"

Harry began to shake his head, but paused mid shake as he thought about all the offers to play chess when he wanted to leave and find a quiet place to study and flushed.

"I see what you mean."

"As for Hermione, it's obvious she's not used to having friends so she pretty much does whatever you and Ron wants and is clingy." Harry paused, he never thought of them that way, but as Neville spoke, it was obvious he was right. Merlin, what else had he missed. Neville shrugged and continued speaking. "We get why they act the way they do, even if we're annoyed by it. Most of us had little to no social interaction outside of family before Hogwarts. If anything, I think you should stop letting them smother you. Half your problems last year could've been avoided if you hung out with more people, even people from other houses. Despite how Ron loves to go on about how all Slytherin's are evil, they aren't. You and Ron seem to judge them all by Draco who'd be a git no matter what house he was sorted into. There are half-bloods and muggleborns in Slytherin, and Snape, despite being a jerk to the rest of the school, protects his snakes and teaches them real magical history and pureblood etiquette."

Harry sat heavily on the bed reeling from the longest speech he'd ever heard Neville deliver. Neville was right. Harry had wanted everything to be cut and dried, to be told what was right and what was wrong in this new world, which was what Ron and Hermione did. So, he made their opinions his own. He'd been stupid, but he couldn't blame them, they'd acted exactly like he had wanted them to act, which was shame on him. He should've noticed. He was just as culpable as Ron and Hermione were. Merlin, what a mess. He was so busy wondering what type of friends they'd been to him, he hadn't thought about what type of friend he had been too them.

"I feel like my brain is about to explode," Harry put his head in his hands and slunk down on the bed to emphasize his point.

Harry felt the bed dip beside him as Neville sat and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tuggle," Neville called out softly. There was a soft pop and the house elf he'd met yesterday was before them. "Can you tell Grandmother Harry and I will be eating breakfast in his room and I'll meet her afterwards? Then can you send up breakfast?"

"Of course, Master." The beaming house elf popped away. For the first time Harry noticed how different the Longbottom elves behaved compared to Dobby. The Longbottom elves spoke clearly and wore neat little uniforms with what he assumed was the Longbottom crest on them. He asked Neville about it.

"Wizards and house elves have a symbiotic relationship. House elves need to bond to a wizard to utilize the energy around them to perform their own brand of magic and wizards need house elves to help run their homes and other functions. The better the relationship between master and servant, the stronger the magic of the house elf. It's obvious the Malfoys mistreated Dobby, he would've never acted like that otherwise."

Harry flinched. "Dobby was so miserable I tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing him. Did I condemn him to die?"

Neville laughed. "No, it's not instant, he has several years to find another family to bond with, and from what you said Dobby sounded like he'd rather take his chances being free than be bound to a family that mistreated him."

Harry nodded but still felt that his ignorance once again hurt someone else. Neville was great though, he sensed Harry was overwhelmed and spoke about his summer his fencing lessons, his greenhouses, and the kids at Hogwarts he was friendly with which to Harry's surprise included several Slytherins in their year. They made plans to meet after Harry's healer appointments to get lunch before walking through Castle Potter. Another regret Harry had to deal with was never seeing what a valuable, insightful person Neville was.

It was good thing he had something interesting to look forward too. Getting his immunizations and checkups weren't too bad, but meeting with the mind healer was hell. The healer was an empath and a natural at legilimency. She talked him through the feelings of confusion and betrayal he'd been experiencing over the last few days. The healer didn't tell him what he should think and feel, just asked him questions that helped clarify his memories and recollections so everything was sorted correctly in his mind. She also suggested he start learning occlumency as soon as possible and gave him meditation exercises to do every night. The only good thing about the session was discovering the necklace Archblade had given him really worked against mind intrusions, as Healer Raymond had him remove it before their session.

Still, having to discuss feelings for an hour left him feeling raw and he was ready to leave her office on Horizontal Road and meet Neville in Horizontal Way at the upscale Indian restaurant Neville said the Patil family owned. He met Neville outside, when they went in the first person they saw was Pavarti who was acting as hostess. She squealed, gave them a big hug, and led them to a table right away. Since he never had Indian food before he told Pavarti to pick some of her favorites. With the horcrux and bindings off his body, his energy increased, as did his appetite. He and Neville had a great time going through the many dishes and chatting up the twins when they had a free moment. Talking with the outgoing sisters did a great job of getting Harry out of the dumps and he saw clearly how he had restricted himself by just hanging out with Ron and Hermione. He still wasn't sure what to do about them; he supposed the test would be their reaction to him dropping out of Hogwarts. Would they be angry or would they understand and keep in touch?

"Hey Nev, do you mind if we make a stop before going to the Castle? With everything that happened to me, my wand no longer fits and Archblade recommended a wand crafter in Knockturn. We can use my cloak to get in, but I feel weird walking around without a properly functioning wand."

Neville nodded although a little apprehensively. They paid their bill and walked out the shop, when they got close to Knockturn they ducked in the corner and placed the cloak over themselves before making their way to Jensen Wand crafters. An hour later, both he and Neville left the shop with wands attuned to their core making it impossible for anyone but them to take and use. They also purchased wand holsters with anti-summoning charms on them. Walking out of Knockturn, Harry took Neville's hand and used his Lord's ring to port key them to Castle Potter. The port key dropped him off at the edge of the property and Harry gasped loudly once he looked through the massive iron gates and saw the house in the distance.

"It's, it's a castle," he stammered. "I mean its Castle Potter, I knew it would be a castle, but this . . .. I mean, I know Hogwarts is taller, but this . . . this makes Hogwarts look like a shack. I never expected . . .. This, this is my house."

"One of your houses," Neville replied amused, "granted this is probably the largest out of the lot."

"I hope so."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes away from the home. A huge dome dominated the main building at the center of the castle and there were spacious wings on each side of the center building. The home had to be several kilometers long and the landscaping was lush and beautiful. Off in the distance, he could see a massive stone fountain in the courtyard and people milling about. Archblade had told him that Castle Potter was a working estate that opened daily to tourists, but he never expected this. Awed, Harry sliced his thumb with a knife and placed his bloody hand on the heavy, wrought iron gate that displayed the Potter Crest only to gasp once again when he felt the wards transfer over to himself as the last surviving Potter. He felt a flood of information about the wards, who put them there, what needed upgraded, what he had to do himself, and what he needed to contact Gringotts to update for him. Once the wards finished downloaded the information into his brain, the massive gate swiveled open. They walked through and the moment they did, a faint pop was heard and a middle-aged man appeared before them bowing. The man had a wide smile on his face and an excited air about him. It took a moment for Harry to realize that the man was actually a house elf glamoured to look human.

"Master Harrison, it is an honor to have you back. I am Jouri, the Head Potter Elf here at the castle and the estate manager, per your parents' wishes."

"It is nice to meet you Jouri. It's obvious you've done a great job, I've only taken one step inside, and I've never seen anything like this in my life. Call me Harry."

Jouri beamed at him. "I am just following the orders of your grandparents and parents for the vision they had for the property. Would you like a tour Master Harry?"

"And a history lesson if you please. I only found out about this place yesterday and I have no idea of the Potter family history. I'd be grateful for a full tour and as much information you can give me."

Jouri's eyes widened dramatically. "That is a travesty. If you'll follow me Master Harry's friend, and Master Harry I have a golf cart we can ride. It's the best way to see the estate in while I explain the inner workings. If Master Harry's friend—"

"Neville Longbottom."

Jouri beamed. "It's an honor, you and Master Harry would play together often as babies."

Harry and Neville gaped at each other.

"We did?"

"Oh yes, before Master and Mistress moved to the cottage at Godric's Hollow, Mistress Lily kept an office here and went over family business. Mistress Alice would stop by for lunch and bring you, Master Neville. There are photographs in the family wing I can show you later."

Harry found his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Yes, I'd like that."

Jouri led them to a golf cart and turned to Neville. "Master Neville, do you mind if I transfigure your robes to muggle attire while we are on the tour so the tourists don't suspect anything?"

Neville shook his head and Jouri transfigured his robes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before they got in the cart and traveled around the grounds of the estate.

Jouri was amazing. The perfect tour guide, he explained when the castle was built and by who. Harry was awed by the working estate, the farms both magical and non-magical that provided the estate and community with meat and produce, as well as the greenhouses that made Neville hyperventilate much to Harry's amusement. Harry was astounded to learn he owned a thriving holiday park where people paid him a lot of money each year to own vacation homes near his estate as well as other property in the area that was rented out to estate workers and people in the community. Then Jouri went on to explain about the revenue the estate made in tours, events, weddings, and movie and television shows that requested to be filmed on site.

That his home was a multimillion-dollar business that employed hundreds of house elves, squibs, muggles, and magicals was amazing to Harry and doubled his anger at Dumbledore. He could've grown up knowing who he was and how he fit into both the muggle and magical world if it weren't for him. They finished the tour at the courtyard, where there was a café, restaurant, and garden center set up for visitors.

"Harry," Neville said reverently. "This is amazing."

"I know right. I keep pinching myself. I can't believe this belongs to me."

When Harry walked into the interior of his home, he felt his jaw drop at the grandiose staircase, the dome, the ceiling paintings, the marble busts and sculptures, and the larger than life portraits lining the walls.

"Are the portraits magical?" he asked Jouri.

"Yes Master, there is a spell that prevents them from moving whenever visitors are about."

With that, Jouri took him on a tour of the castle, explaining its history, pointing out his ancestry, and his family history before the International Statue of Secrecy. Apparently, one of his ancestors had a squib as a youngest daughter. This daughter Katherine became a mistress to one of the sons of the King of England, they eventually married, and her grandson became King and began the Tudor dynasty. Another ancestor became mistress to King Henry VIII and bore him a son. That son thought dead to muggle history, but who in reality was a wizard who had finally escaped the craziness of the Royal Court and retreated into the magical world after being helped by the magical Potters. By saving the boy's life, a boy who was a royal despite not being legitimate created a massive life debt against House Potter and made him and his descendants perpetual vassals to the Potter family line. The wizard changed his name from Fitzroy to Longbottom. Harry and Neville gaped at each other at this revelation.

"I knew we had vassal status to the Potters, but I never knew how it came about," Neville said awed. "Our records don't go back to Fitzroy, just his grandson."

On the wizard side, he learned he was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Ignotus Peverall who was famous for being one of the three brothers in the classic wizard's children's story the Tale of the Three Brothers. Neville gasped.

"Oh my God Harry. Your cloak. I never put it together before. Your cloak must be THE cloak from the story. I wonder if the other items are real."

"I lived with muggles Nev," Harry interjected wryly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We have several copies of the Tales of Beedle the Bard in the Potter Library, even the original in Ancient Runes," Jouri informed them.

Near the end of the tour, they reached the private family wing of the castle.

"Master Harry you'll have to walk in and then invite in Master Longbottom. After your parents death this wing was locked to anyone not of Potter blood or House Elves bound to the Potter family."

Harry stepped forward and entered the family wing. He felt the magic of the wards wash over him when he stepped over the threshold. He pulled Neville inside and relaxed when he saw the entryway. It was warm and inviting with modern furniture not the grand spectacle, he had seen in the rest of the castle. Then he saw the portrait.

"These are the family apartments. There are seven bedrooms, ten bathrooms, formal living and dining room, a large family room, library, offices, and a large game room on the lower level that has a bowling alley, pool tables, media room, as well as a magical game room. Your parents added the game rooms."

Harry barely heard Jouri; he was too busy gaping at the image dominating the entryway. It was picture of his parents in front of the castle at Christmas. His father was holding him and it looked like he was only a few months old. His first Christmas. He and his parents were happy, smiling, and giggling. He didn't remember ever being as happy as he looked in that picture.

As he looked at the life-sized portrait, he felt moisture on his cheek and realized he was crying. Embarrassed, he furiously wiped his cheeks and looked back to see that Jouri and Neville must have seen his reaction and disappeared. He was alone.

He dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking with his sobs as he saw what could've been, what he'd never have. He didn't know how long he knelt there, his face ravaged, chest knotted, but when he could cry no more he got up and toured the house on his own, which is what he would've preferred anyway.

Harry loved the house. The only thing he wanted to change was to switch some of the furniture from one of the bedrooms into the master bedroom to make it more masculine. He had to let out steady breaths so he didn't tear up again when he came across a Quidditch themed nursery and his parents' clothes still in the closet of the master bedroom. He quickly backed away and found an office that looked as if it had belonged to his mother because the furnishings were feminine. Neville and Jouri appeared when he sat down behind the desk and Jouri brought him and Neville tea. Harry was able to regain his equilibrium as they devoured the tea and sandwiches much to Jouri's happiness.

"Jouri, Neville explained a little about the relationship between wizards and house elves. Have you and the other elves been effected by not being bound after my parents passed away?"

Jouri smiled. "No Master Harry. It takes about ten years after a severed bond for house elves to loose enough magic to die. Fortunately, our bond with House Potter was stronger than normal because of the trust Lord and Lady Potter placed on us, as well as having clearly defined orders on how Mistress Lily wanted Castle Potter to grow and prosper. We exceeded her expectations and are always busy which helps our magic and us. We are the luckiest house elves in Europe and everyone envies us."

"Do you need me to renew the bond?"

"You did so automatically when you touched the wards of the castle that's how I knew you were there. You should be able to call any Potter elf around the world to you."

Harry then explained about what he knew about Dobby and asked if Jouri could have someone find out if Dobby was okay and needed work and if so help him with his training and elocution. He also told Jouri he'd need an elf who could act as a secretary to him, and explained about the mail that had been blocked and hidden from him and how inundated he'd be once it was all found. Jouri quickly summoned his daughter May and if Harry ignored the nepotism, she seemed very excited and pleased to be working for him.

"Jouri, do you know anything about Potter Hall and its condition?"

Jouri nodded. "It was damaged in the war. It was the home Master James primarily lived and where Lord Voldemort assumed your parents lived. It was the attack on Potter Hall that convinced your parents to go into hiding at one of the lesser known properties in Godric's Hollow."

Harry looked at May. "Can you please contact Archblade my account manager at Gringotts? I'm going to the Hall tomorrow at nine. I'll need blueprints, a construction manager, and an interior designer. Also tell him to them I'm looking for modern Victorian and for the interior designer and to look up steampunk which is a muggle term. Also, anything he can tell me on the history of Potter Hall, please."

May beamed and popped away. Jouri bowed as well.

"Please call me if you need anything else Master Harry. You can floo out from the fireplace in the great hall. It's been an honor sir."

Jouri returned Neville's clothes back to robes and popped away as well.

"I'm going to find the game room, come get me when you're ready to leave."

Harry smiled gratefully when Neville slipped out of the room. He knew if he was with Ron or Hermione, they wouldn't have just left, he would've had to tell them to leave him alone, and it would've resulted in hurt feelings. Harry felt guilty for thinking of his friends that way; maybe he should send them a letter? Speaking of letters and ornery friends, it had been a couple days since he's seen Hedwig. She should've known he wasn't at the Dursley's any longer and would've made her way back to him. He hoped she was okay.

Worried and seeking to distract himself, Harry glanced around his mother's office. On the desk was wizarding photographs of him, his dad, and their friends. Friends he had never heard of. Were they alive or had they died in the war too? If not had they been blocked from trying to contact him as well? Other than Sirius Black who had been thrown in jail and the Longbottoms who couldn't contact him, Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive his parents so called friends, they had put Dumbledore's decrees over their friends and Harry's well-being.

On a ledger sitting on the desk in his mother's handwriting were her sketches and ideas for Castle Potter. Ideas that Harry was happy to see Jouri had implemented already. Harry continued to rifle through his mother's desk until he found a never-ending scrapbook full of pictures that chronicled his mother's life from the time she was born until his family went into hiding. Harry gasped horrified when he saw several photographs of his mother with an ill dressed Snape that went back before Hogwarts. Snape was obviously as poor and as ill taken care of as he had been. So why was Snape awful to him if he had been his mother's friend? Harry's anger increased when he saw Aunt Petunia glaring at them from out of the corner of a picture. Snape had known Aunt Petunia, known what an awful person she was and he didn't say anything when Dumbledore dumped him there? Harry had quill and parchment and was halfway through a scathing letter to Severus Snape before he calmed down and was able to see through the red haze. Once the haze was gone, he ripped the letter, rose from the desk, and wandered through the rooms when he came to the library. Behind the massive masculine desk was a portrait of a regal man and woman who he had learned from Jouri was his grandfather Charlus and grandmother Dorea. They beamed at him when he walked through the doors.

"Our little Harrison. We felt the wards change hands," his grandfather said. "The castle's feeling much better being under the hands of a Potter again."

"I don't know anything about being a Potter."

"You'll learn," Dorea answered cheerfully.

Harry remembered Hermione telling him that while portraits were somewhat sentient, you needed to ask a direct question in order to get a good answer back from their memories.

"What's the best way to learn about the Potter family?"

Charlus beamed. "The Potter Family Histories. It's the responsibility of each Lord Potter to record their history for the next generation. The journals are lining our portraits."

"Did my father keep one?"

"I don't know. He was too caught up in the war and his job as a Hit Wizard."

Harry walked to the wall of red leather journals on the spines were the name of the author and their date of birth and death. To his amazement, there was already a journal with his name Harrison James Sirius Potter and his date of birth. The mind healer had told him that he should keep a journal so he figured this was a good time as any. He took down the journal with his name on it, as well as his father's and grandfather's journals. He figured he'd start with them and work his way backward.

"Grandfather, what spells and enchantments are on the journals."

"They are enchanted so only a Potter my remove and read them. If someone else tried to read it, all they would see were indecipherable symbols. The journal is never ending and impervious to damage. When you die, it automatically comes back to the library."

"Wicked. How do I find copies of Beedle the Bard?"

"On the stand there is an index just write what you want and it will guide you to what book you want."

Harry followed his grandfather's advice and soon found himself a copy of Beedle the Bard and found several books on basic Occlumency.

Happy with his finds, Harry wandered the three-story library that looked as if this room had been his father's domain while the office had been his mothers. He found an auror's handbook and a journal that detailed his father's Hogwarts years. He went to shove everything into his backpack only to pause when a picture fell out of the journal and onto the floor. Harry picked it up and saw it was of his father and three other boys waving and hamming it up for the camera. The amazing thing was that all but one of them were transforming into animals and chasing each other. Harry flipped the picture over and read the handwriting, 'Marauders, Year 5: James (Prongs), Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Moony), Peter (Wormtail). Harry gasped when he saw Peter because he suddenly had a very good idea where Peter Pettigrew had been hiding all these years. He had to get to Madame Bones. Harry started racing through the house towards the basement screaming Neville's name.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Hi. Thank you for the amazing response you have given me for this story. I appreciate each and every visit, review, favorite, and follow. I am so grateful to you. Despite reading a lot of fanfiction, I have only recently joined the site, so I haven't really played around with what you can do here. I recently responded to all my reviews, if you reviewed my story and haven't gotten a response it maybe because you your PM is turned off or you reviewed without being a member of fanfiction. If you still haven't gotten a thank you, and you don't fall into any of those categories, I apologize. If you do fall into those categories, I'm sorry I couldn't respond personally and thank you, thank you, thank you.

*Once again, this story is complete and I am self-editing. All flaws with content, style, and grammar are the fault of me who has never been in the British Isles or Japan much to my dismay.

*I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club

*Oh, P.S. In a side note, can anyone tell me if in Doc Manager if you update the chapter how do you get the new chapter to post? I found some grammar glitches in early chapters that I had fixed in Doc Manager but didn't automatically update on fanfiction. Sorry to be a bother.


	5. Off to Egypt

Chapter Five: Off to Egypt

The Ministry of Magic was not what Harry expected. It was a large, noisy, bustling government building hidden beneath London. Luckily, with so many wizards coming and going no one paid him any attention. Even so, Harry had been happy to not be wearing his signature glasses or have his trademark scar on display. It felt good to be incognito in the wizarding world. Harry stopped to register his wand at the wand check station, his old holly and phoenix feather wand, not the new one. He was done being stupid. Harry rode the crazy elevator to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After a frustrating five minute wait, he was led into Madame Bones's office where she sat behind her desk speaking to two men. Files were scattered across her desk as she and the men poured over them.

"Mr. Potter, as you can imagine after yesterday's revelations, I'm extremely busy."

Harry placed the photo he had found on the cluttered desk and pointed to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus. You said when he died all they found was a finger. My friend Ron Weasley has a pet rat missing a toe that's been in the family for years. When I first met Ron, he told me the rat belonged to his brother first. Odd that an ordinary rat lives long enough to be passed between siblings."

"Merlin." A dark skinned black man with silver hoop earrings in his ear pulled out a file on the desk before rifling through it. He spread out a copy of an old Daily Prophet with the Weasleys on the cover. Ron had sent the same clipping to him while he'd still be at the Dursleys. On Ron's shoulder was Scabbers or Pettigrew. "This is the paper Minister Fudge gave Black when he toured Azkaban. Black would've clearly recognized Pettigrew. If Black really did the bonding ritual, then his instincts to protect Potter would've gone into overdrive. The guards reported he kept repeating 'he's at Hogwarts' in his sleep. What if Black hadn't meant Potter like we assumed but Pettigrew?"

Harry shivered. It had just occurred to him that he'd slept in the same dorm with Pettigrew for two years. It's amazing he was still alive. Harry shivered again, as it felt like someone was crawling up his skin. He looked down and saw a beetle on his arm. He squealed like a girl and tried to slap it. It flew away and landed on the desk. Harry's hands were flapping around as he went to try and smash the bug that freaked him out so much, just as his palm was about to connect with the thing, the bug transformed into a woman with glasses and frizzy blonde hair. She tumbled off the desk and fell on the floor fear making her tanned skin flush pink.

"Ms. Skeeter. Well this explains a lot," Madame Bones, quipped drily.

The other man quickly removed the woman's wand and placed the protesting woman in restraints then led her out the office. Harry looked to the two in confusion.

"Rita Skeeter," Madame Bones said. "Reporter for the Daily Prophet, she's best known for unearthing classified information and twisting it into sensualized stories to rile the public. As an unregistered animagus who used her form to obtain classified documents, she's looking at five to ten years. Harry, you sure know how to create chaos. I haven't been this busy since the war."

Harry smiled ruefully. "The Weasleys are in Egypt right now. If Pettigrew knows about Sirius's escape, he's probably scared witless, what if he escapes before they return to England? We should get him now."

"We?"

Harry glared at her. "This concerns me most of all. I'll stay in the background and everything."

Madame Bones looked at the other man who shrugged. She sighed. "You're responsible for him. Assemble a team."

Harry beamed at the tall man. "You are officially the most awesome person ever and as a reward when we get done, you can take me to get my ears pierced like yours."

The man gave a deep rumbling laugh and held out his hand. "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Harrison Potter."

"Men." Madame Bones snorted.

Watching Kingsley, a head auror, put together a team and brief them was awesome. If it weren't for Potter Corporation, he'd definitely think about becoming an auror. It was wicked. Then he realized that Potter Corporation had a private specialized security force and figured he could get some action learning and working with them. Harry gazed around at Kingsley's team as the man briefed them about their mission and noticed that one of the younger aurors with bright pink hair burst into tears when they were told Sirius Black was put in jail without a trail and was most likely innocent. Once the briefing was over, he went up to her.

"Do you know Sirius?"

"He's my cousin, my mother was a Black. Mum says he's the only one in her family she could stand, the rest disowned her when she ran away and married my father who's muggleborn." She looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Harrison Potter." Her eyes flicked to his forehead. "Scar remover."

She laughed and held out her hand. "Nymphodora Tonks, call me Tonks or die."

Harry laughed. "Weird names must be a pureblood thing. I just found out that Dad wanted to call me Han Solo but Mom put her foot down."

"Wish my dad did the same," she mumbled.

"Hey, we're cousins I think. My grandmother was a Black."

She beamed and draped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "More family would be great."

Soon they were able to finish legalese and get an international port key to Egypt. The strange port key travel lasted several minutes, much longer than the last time he used his Lord's ring to get to Castle Potter. Harry guessed it was because this was an international trip. While the rest of the team landed gracefully, he and Tonks landed in a tangle of arms and legs, which made the other aurors, laugh.

They both blushed and lifted themselves up when Kingsley stretched out his hand. "Next time pedal your feet before you let go. It helps smooth out your landing."

Harry nodded and looked up at the white limestone hotel that looked strangely beautiful sitting in the middle of the desolate desert and trailed after the group. Luckily Cairo was only an hour ahead of London so while it was hot, the sun had gone down and he didn't feel as if he were about to collapse with heat exhaustion. They found the Weasleys at the swimming pool in the back of the hotel. Harry stayed back with the others as Kingsley approached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and pulled them aside. Ron gasped when he saw him and rushed over.

"Harry? You look different. What's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't say."

Ron's face turned red at being denied, and Harry prepared himself for the explosion, an explosion that didn't come. Harry supposed that was because of the aurors standing next to him. The rest of the Weasleys were looking around warily but before they could say anything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley approached them.

"Ron, where's Scabbers?" Mr. Weasley asked tensely.

"Scabbers?" Ron asked shocked into responding without thinking. "He's in the room. He hasn't been feeling well so I left him in a cage Bill conjured for me."

"Stay here," Kingsley told him and Tonks. They both opened their mouths to protest and both stopped and sighed when they saw the look on Kingsley's face.

Kingsley swept away with the rest of the aurors leaving him and Tonks at the mercy of the Weasleys. He thought Kingsley got the better deal.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley began the moment the aurors left.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said firmly cutting her off. "I cannot talk about it."

"Tonks?" A Weasley brother Harry hadn't met piped up, Charlie he presumed because this brother had a muscular build and burns on his arms. Charlie looked at Tonks expectedly.

"Harry's right. I know Weasleys and patience don't mix," Tonks said making Harry snort. "But keep your questions until later."

Harry looked at Tonks and lifted an eyebrow. She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry cuz my virtue's safe. Charlie's an old boyfriend, we broke up when we realized we were both eyeing the same men. We're best friends."

"Okay, can't have anyone messing with my big cuz."

Tonks laughed.

"So Harry," Fred said in a deceptively casual voice. "How's your summer been?"

"Awful at first, but it got better once I blew up my Aunt and ran away from the Dursleys."

The boys laughed.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"That is not-"

Harry sighed, not in the mood for a lecture right now so he cut her off before she could get winded up. "Mrs. Weasley she called my father a drunk and my mother a whore. She's lucky that's all I did," Harry answered his voice like steel.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley sputtered. "As long as you're okay. Where are you staying?"

"I was at the Leaky but I ran into Madame Longbottom yesterday and she invited me to the manor. I've been hanging out with Neville." He sighed. "I should've went back with him, I missed dinner, and I'm starving."

"Then you'll eat with us," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "You're too thin."

She wandered off and soon they were all sitting around a large circular table, Harry made a mental note to find one for his house. They ate dinner and Harry had taken his potions, which got curious looks from the Weasleys. It was hard to avoid their not so subtle demands for answers and he was ready to jump into Kingsley's arms by the time he came back.

"His identity was confirmed. I sent the prisoner back with rest of the team for questioning."

Kingsley looked to Harry and saw how tense he was, from the look on his face Harry could tell Madame Bones had told him some of what happened during their meeting at Gringotts and his knew about his fears regarding the Weasley family.

"Molly, Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment a lot has happened in the last couple of days."

"Of course," Arthur said.

They walked out. Ron who was sitting next to him scooted a little closer to him. "What's going on," he whispered.

Harry looked to Tonks desperately who sighed. "Ronald's rat Scabbers is unregistered animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Everyone gasped. "Depending on how the interrogation goes, there is a chance that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater like everyone assumed and Pettigrew was the Death Eater instead."

Bill scowled. "An innocent man would not spend twelve years as a pet rat."

"Exactly," Harry answered. "Sirius Black was my godfather and I have a lot riding on the outcome of his interrogation. That's why I kinda bulldozed my way here."

George beamed. "You can leave those muggles."

"I'm leaving them anyway. Dumbledore had no right ignoring my parents' wishes and leaving me there. He essentially kidnapped me. He also blocked my mail. I had no idea who I was or what I own."

"You didn't, not at all?" Bill snapped. "You haven't received any mail? What about your Gringott's statements?"

Bill looked furious. It was then Harry remembered that he worked for Gringotts and had taken some of their oaths.

"I never received one. I didn't even know my name was Harrison."

"You never told him Ronald?" Bill growled at Ron.

Ron flinched at the glare his brother sent his way. "I thought he knew."

Bill rolled his eyes and stared at Ron as if he were disgusted with him. Harry bit back a smile. So all the Weasleys weren't what he'd been afraid of.

"I did," Ron insisted. "I assumed he didn't talk about it because he couldn't access it or anything until he turned seventeen."

"Bill," George said softly. "It wasn't just Ron, it was us too. We saw things that didn't make sense, but we didn't push it like we should have."

"Why not," Charlie rumbled.

"You two skipped the country the minute you graduated," Fred accused. "You haven't been around. Ron is always last, he always gets the leftovers. He's between Percy, and his genius and ambition."

"Genius?" Percy interrupted smiling.

"Oh be quiet," Fred snapped. "You're a prat, but you're a brilliant prat, and you'll succeed at whatever you decide to do, you're just being stupid and settling for the ministry because that's what Mom wants and you saw how she harassed Bill and Charlie. I've never seen someone so smart, be so stupid."

Percy's smile could've lit up the darkest night. Harry figured he hadn't gotten many compliments from his siblings. "I'll ignore the name calling and accept the thinly veiled praise in your rant."

"Anyway," George continued loudly. "Ron has Percy then us always causing mayhem on one end and Ginny, the girl that mom dotes on who gets whatever Mom can give her."

"No, what? I'm not spoiled," Ginny huffed.

Ron, Percy, Fred, and George just stared at her with identical expressions of disbelief.

"Ron always gets the short end of the stick. He's insecure and angry that he's insecure and to make it worse his best friend is Harry Potter, which just increases his insecurity. It would never occur to him that Harry has it worse than him because Harry has money. To Ron, money fixes everything." George shrugged. "We've stayed out of his way at Hogwarts because his friendship with Harry and Hermione were the first things that were really his and we were happy that he was finally thriving away from us."

"I'm a bad friend?" Ron asked Harry horrified.

Harry grinned and bumped his shoulder. "You're a great friend. I've been an idiot as well."

"Sorry," Ron truly looked remorseful and Harry felt better than he had since this whole mess began.

He laughed. "I never had friends before either. I was afraid to make you and Hermione not want to be my friends anymore and was willing to do anything to keep you as friends so I just agreed with everything and never stuck up for myself when I disagreed."

"So you'll all stop acting like idiots now?" Bill demanded.

"That's asking a lot," Fred said.

"Not for someone who needs startup funds for their business," Bill countered.

Fred and George sat up and googled at their brother.

"Ace your O.W.L's and I'll give you the bonuses I've been saving up. It's about three hundred galleons."

"Bill, no—"

"We can't, you –"

"—need it for your future."

Harry's head swiveled between the brothers. "What business?"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes, our joke shop we've been creating products for."

"Oh. Well if you give me a sample of your inventions and I like them I'll give you one thousand galleons for 25% of the business when you pass your O.W.L's."

"Are you serious?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not, if you're good it'll be a great investment for me.'

They looked at Bill who nodded.

"We'll take it."

They reached over and shook Harry's hand.

Kingsley, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley returned and the Weasley's sat down looking very somber except for the annoyed glares Mr. Weasley occasionally shot his wife. Kingsley passed him and patted him on the shoulder; Harry followed him away from everyone. When they found enough distance, Kingsley waved his wand in a complicated pattern, and when Harry arched an eyebrow, he grinned.

"Privacy wards. I questioned them under veritaserum, a truth serum. Mr. Weasley knew nothing and thinks of you as his son's friend. Mrs. Weasley was looking for you at King's Cross that day as you expected. Dumbledore told her Hagrid forgot to tell you how to get on the platform, but she didn't tell Ron to befriend you. That was all him." Harry let out a relieved breath. "She did tell Dumbledore the twins concerns about your living arrangements and he told her he'd take care of it. She believed him. She believes a little too blindly in Dumbledore, but so do half the population in Europe, I even did before this became known. I think your biggest concern with Mrs. Weasley is that she's a mother who believes her only daughter can do no wrong. Ginny is her darling. Ginny has a crush on you, so Ginny should have you, no matter what." Harry grimaced which made Kingsley laugh. "If you suddenly grow feelings for Ginny Weasley, I'd be concerned that she did something, but other than that she's okay. More so now, I think Arthur was disgusted by what he heard today and will be keeping closer tabs on his family. I hope you don't mind but I told them you're seeing a mind healer and that Ginny needed to do the same after the events of last year. I also told them they could make a strong enough case against Lucius Malfoy for him to foot the bill, because he's going to be heavily fined if not outright jailed for slipping Ginny that diary."

Harry nodded. "I hope he pays. Archblade told me that since I killed the basilisk it's mine. Once I sell the parts, I can split the proceeds with everyone who was affected."

"That's a good idea. You are a good person Harry."

Harry flushed. "I'd like to find out what's going on with Pettigrew."

Kingsley nodded. "Me too."

They returned and said their goodbyes. Harry got a big hug from Ron and the brothers. Bill surprised him though when he took him aside.

"Are you okay? Is there anything you need help with or are confused about?"

Harry suddenly realized why Ron idolized his oldest brothers.

"I'm okay. I met Ragnok," Bill's eyes widened. "My old case manager is gone and all my vaults are being audited by my new manager who has been looking out for me and answering my questions. I think it's because of me he's gone from being a cart driver to the Potter account manager."

Bill laughed loudly. "Smart move. He'll be loyal to you; his whole clan will be loyal to you as you just elevated their family's status, which is as important to goblins as it is to wizards. Well, they'll be as loyal as a goblin can be. If you get confused or ever need help with something or someone, send me an owl.

"Thank you . . .. Bill, Kingsley told your parents, but I think you should know as well. I've been going to a mind healer and I think Ginny should too after last year. I've just started, but it's really helping me and I wasn't possessed by a teenaged Voldemort like Ginny was."

A determined glint came into Bill's eyes. "I'll talk to my parents about that and the life debt we all owe you for saving Ginny's life."

Harry gasped. "Life debt, no . . .."

"Look them up and then come and talk to me. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school didn't owe you one."

Harry groaned. "You've got to be kidding."

Bill laughed and ruffled his hair. "Read up on it. I might have been a foolish Gryffindor but the world has told me that knowledge is power."

"Or as Archblade, my account manager told me many times, I can't afford to be stupid. Thanks Bill, it was great meeting you."

When he got back to the manor, after a quick trip to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy, which was anti-climactic as the prophecy was pretty much what he'd been expecting, it was after nine. Harry felt like he'd been an awful guest, moreso when he saw the spread of fruit, bread, cheese, and juice awaiting him. It looked like May had been by too because he saw the blueprints and a design booklet on the table as well as a note saying the meeting he'd requested had been set for tomorrow morning at nine. Harry wanted nothing better than to sit and delve into the blueprints, he was too curious to see what the home looked like, but he refrained. He knew if he sat down now, he'd never get up again so he went to the bathroom and cleaned up and put his pajamas on before sitting at the table to start eating the snack left for him. After years of not having regular meals, it seemed that all he did now was eat, eat, eat.

"May?" he called softly feeling stupid wondering if she could hear him. "Are you busy?"

May immediately popped into the room smiling broadly. "Of course not, Master Harry."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"May was helping with Dobby. May only ever saw Potter House Elves before, he's a weird one. May will never doubt father again on how other house elves are treated."

Harry couldn't help laughing at the expression on May's face, it was then he realized how young May was at least for a house elf. "I think Dobby would be unique no matter what happened to him. How did things with Archblade go?"

May beamed back at him. "Archblade found the vault where your mail had been hidden. It was one of Dumbledore's, which gave Ragnok an excuse to seize his vaults and do an audit of his accounts. We now have all your mail since you were a baby in a special room in the castle and are checking it for traps, poisons, and the like before going sorting it by year and person."

"Do we have enough elves for that? Or people? Do you need help?"

May looked affronted at the very idea that she and the Potter elves couldn't handle something. "We're using it as training for the younger elves and Dobby. They're very happy, they never get to do stuff this exciting, especially when they find a trap." Harry rolled his eyes, deciding not to comment on what house elves thought as fun, he supposed it was a cultural thing. "Your new mail goes there too. I'll sort through that and send it with Hedwig in the morning. She's annoyed that I've been bringing you things instead of her, so prepare yourself."

Harry couldn't help it he began giggling again. There was a quiet knock on the door and Neville poked his head in, smiling and walking in when he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"Good, you're in a good mood. I was worried."

Neville sat down and began snacking.

"It went well. May can you make a note that I need to research life-debts. I'm a little overwhelmed right now, but it needs to be done in the next couple weeks." May pulled out an organizer and made a note. Seeing her do that gave him an idea. "Hey, can you do or find someone to research on how to make normal everyday muggle products like the telly, phones, computers, work and be accessible in a magical environment? Look at what's being done and who's doing it? Ms. Ellis of Potter Corporation may know something. Speaking of that, she said she wanted to meet me soon; can you set up a meeting tomorrow at Potter Corporation after the contractors? I'll need you there for both meetings. Oh and I have a luncheon meeting with aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks at Chaser's Cafe. It's going to take a while." Harry looked at Neville. "Wanna come? They're going to take me where they got their ears pierced then I was going to go out in the muggle world and get some clothes."

Neville made a face. "Not interested in the piercing, but the muggle clothes sounds fun as long as you don't make me buy the stuff you wear. I like the clothes Justin Finch-Fletchley wears on weekends though. Those look cool." Neville said with a grin.

May looked between them. "I'll call Harrods and arrange for a personal shopper for you both tomorrow afternoon. Master Harry, I suggest you just focus on getting what you'll need for the rest of the summer as you'll be getting bigger once you finish your potion regime."

"You're right. I'll need wizard robes too, but I can hold off on that until my height and weight even out." Harry titled his head and looked at Neville thoughtfully. "Since I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I want to have an end of the summer party," he looked at May. "Maybe at an amusement park, maybe see how much it is to rent one out for a day, probably the Sunday before the Hogwarts Express leaves? Sunday will probably be less busy for the park and I think the wizards would get a kick out of it."

May nodded taking notes. "How many people?"

Harry looked to Neville who shrugged. "Hermione, the Weasleys, the Quidditch team, all the Gryffindors of our year and Padma. Who do you suggest Nev?"

"I'm friends with most of the Puffs our year, plus Daphne, Tracey, Theo, and Blaise in Slytherin. Theo's father was a death eater but Theo's not like that."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, I trust you." He turned back to May. "I'll get a list to you soon, just remind me. I think that's all May. Thanks you've been awesome."

May popped out all smiles.

Neville grinned. "And you were worried about not being a good businessman."

Harry looked confused. "I did what I usually do, ramble out whatever idle thoughts pop up inside my head."

"Yes, but instead of having Hermione ignore you or only research what she thinks you should focus on, you finally have someone whose job it is to pay attention to all your mad ramblings and make sense of it," Neville said with a laugh.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Neville and threw one of the pillows in his face. Neville laughed and caught it.

"Is your Gran mad? I haven't been around at all. I feel like a bad guest."

"She understands. She knows you're trying to make up for twelve years of misinformation, but she does want to tell you about the governors meeting. She made me promise to let her tell the tale."

"That good?"

"Gran was in her element. She did what she does best; intimate everyone into doing her will. I take it things went well with Ron? I don't think you'd be in such a good mood otherwise."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, you were right about Ron and his insecurities."

"Of course I was."

Harry snorted and bumped into Neville's side before continuing. "Families are a mystery to me. I always saw the Weasleys as a poor but perfect family, but they're not. To see them so raw and the flaws was an eye opener. I understand more about why Ron is the way he is more than ever, Percy too. I have a feeling Bill and Charlie are going to take a firmer hand with their younger siblings."

"That's good. It's kind of a well-known joke that once they came of age, Bill and Charlie purposely took jobs as far away from Molly Weasley as they could. Mrs. Weasley can be overbearing, very loving, but overbearing."

"See, this is the kind of insider stuff I'm missing out on."

"Now that your mail isn't tampered with you'll start getting the invitations to the boring pureblood parties and get the gossip."

"But I'm not a pureblood."

Neville shrugged. "You're Lord Potter, and the Boy-Who-Lived, and the wealthiest wizard in Britain who can trace his lineage back to the founders, which few families despite their posturing can manage. For all Draco's posturing, the Malfoy's can only trace their British roots to the 1600's when they came to Britain to escape the witch hunts and before that they were a non-noteworthy wizarding family from France."

"While you are descended directly from British royalty." Harry grinned. "Swear to me that you'll send me the pensieve memory when you confront Malfoy with that fact the next time he starts in on you. Please!"

Neville flushed and grabbed some fruit to munch on. "You're a bad influence."

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

He unraveled the blueprints; to his surprise a color, 3D like projection of Potter Hall appeared floating before them. He could switch through and see what the house looked like when it was originally built including furnishing, other remodels, as well as what the home looks like in its current state. With Neville's help and the design book he'd been provided, he redesigned the twenty-nine bedroom mansion to include some proposed design choices.

"What do you think?" he asked grinning at his new house.

"It looks like it was designed by two thirteen year old boys who inhaled too many potion ingredients."

"Wicked huh," Harry laughed and Neville snorted. Harry ignored him. "We kept the murals and all the architectural details though. It's Victorian, yet modern."

"With a lot of mad potioneer thrown in," Neville said dryly. "Before you start buying furniture, check your vaults. It's a common practice that whenever you do a redesign you store the old pieces in your family vault. The old families are all pack rats. You'll probably find some great antiques, glass, and pottery that will go great with the place." Neville yawned and stretched. "I better go to bed. My fencing instructor floos in at five and if I'm not on form he makes me run laps around the manor until I pass out."

"That sucks mate, but you look good. You lost all your baby fat."

Neville grinned. "Yeah, hopefully I'll get enough courage to ask Hannah Abbot to Hogsmeade this year. Nite."

With a wave Neville left, Harry turned out the lights with the exception of the lamp by the bed and crawled underneath the covers with his Dad's Hogwarts journal. To Harry's surprise, his father was a bit of a spoiled brat aka Dudley and Draco Malfoy with a bit of Ron and his all Slytherin's are evil rant, which is weird considering his mother was a Slytherin. The more he read, the more disappointed he became with his father. Some of the pranks he pulled on Snape were downright cruel. Why had he picked on Snape so mercilessly? The only reason Harry could see his dad and his friends picking on Snape was he was in Slytherin, was smarter than them, and best friends with his mum. It seemed his dad was determined to make his mum notice him, because she was the only girl in their year who didn't giggle and act silly around him. He would've felt sorry for Snape if it wasn't for the fact that he'd turned around and did the same thing to Harry when Harry hadn't done anything to him. Harry was disappointed in his father, but he supposed it would be hard to be a decent person and not a complete berk when you grew up in a castle and had hundreds of house elves at your beck and call. He did appreciate that his father in private was a great friend and great to his personal house elf who to his surprise was Jouri. His father did little things for his friends and loved ones without their noticing like secretly restocking his poor friends' quills and parchment and giving out useful birthday gifts like clothes and the next year's school supplies so his poorer friends wouldn't struggle. Maybe he stopped the bullying and his mum saw the better qualities of his dad? To Harry's surprise even with the goofing off, his father finished his first year 5th in his class. Harry decided it was definitely time he took his studies seriously and the best way to do that was to review his books from the first two years of Hogwarts. With that though in mind, Harry fell asleep just before James Potter began his second year at Hogwarts.

The next morning Harry woke up at six, read the first couple of chapters of his meditation book, practiced the techniques he learned then got up and got dressed, grabbing his first year's defense book and his book bag before making his way downstairs. A house elf guided him to a smaller informal breakfast room and Harry found Madame Longbottom sitting at the table sipping tea and reading the paper.

"Good morning ma'am."

The formidable matriarch looked up and her rapier gaze raked him from head to toe. "You look better, less likely to find a rooftop and pitch yourself off it. Have you been taking your potions?"

"Yes ma'am." It took everything in Harry not to fidget under Madame Longbottom's gaze.

"Good."

Harry went to the sideboard and filled his plate with food he remembered was on his nutrition plan. Just as he was about to sit, Neville slinked into the room and dropped in his chair, eyes bloodshot, exhaustion written in every line of his body. Feeling guilty because it was his fault Neville had gotten to bed late, Harry grabbed Neville's plate and went to the sideboard filling it with things he remembered Neville liking from Hogwarts and placed it in front of him along with a strong cup of coffee.

"Thanks mate," Neville mumbled and drowned his coffee in one gulp. Harry laughed and got him another cup before he sat down himself and dug into his breakfast and drunk his potions.

A regal owl flew in and went around the table before landing on his shoulder. He took the package from the bird and gave it a piece of bacon before the bird flew away. Inside the package was a letter from Archblade that just said 'Ignorance is not bliss.' The package was subscriptions to the Daily Prophet, London Times, New York Times, and Magical Times the American Magical paper. He started with the Daily Prophet and gaped.

"PETER PETTIGREW CAPTURED, SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT," "LUCIUS MALFOY ARRESTED FOR PLANTING A DARK OBJECT ON A MINOR!" "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, SEVERUS SNAPE, AND POPPY POMPHREY SUSPENDED FROM HOGWARTS FOR FRAUD AND CHILD ENDANGERMENT!" "RITA SKEETER ARRESTED FOR BEING AN ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS AND OTHER CRIMES!" "MINISTER FUDGE AND DELORES UMBRIDGE UNDER INVESTIGATION FOR FRAUD AND CORRUPTION." Even though he knew most of this, it was still shocking. He scanned the articles and gaped at Madame Longbottom.

"That must have been some school board meeting."

She nodded regally. "The full board, staff, and several aurors. Everyone took confidentiality oaths. I started the meeting by stating your intention to withdraw from Hogwarts and why. I shared the memories of your poor introduction of the magical world, your lack of medical care, which is standard for muggleborns entering Hogwarts, and the lack of care generally shown to you during your time at Hogwarts, especially for someone of your rank. We also discussed the bullying by Severus Snape of his students, Dumbledore's manipulations your first two years, and most of all you not even knowing Lily or James first names nor your proper name or your role in the wizarding world. Most were ready to send them to Azkaban, but unfortunately, Dumbledore had enough supporters that they only got a suspension. The new Defense professor who incidentally was one of your father's best friends, Remus Lupin, punched Dumbledore in the face, breaking his nose. Apparently, he's been writing and trying to find your location for years but couldn't because of the wards Dumbledore set up around the Dursley's. I expect you'll receive a letter from him soon. I think the only reason he took the teaching position, was to find a reason to get close to you."

Harry nodded pleased that at least someone had been looking out for him.

"Will they get off? Dumbledore, Snape, and Pomphrey, I mean. I was so sure that was enough for Dumbledore, especially to go to jail."

She sighed. "Dumbledore has a lot of political pull. I think it'll slow him down but not put him out."

Another owl flew in the window and came towards Harry in the same manner as the previous owl only this snowy white owl was very familiar to Harry. He grinned at Hedwig, but squeaked and rubbed the back of his head when she purposely slammed her wing into him. She landed on his shoulder and rapped her beak on his skull.

"Come on Hed, don't be like that. It's not like you didn't know where I was. You probably knew better than me."

He received a cold stare in return.

"Yes, that is the point. It's not my fault you're flying the skies at all hours." He gasped. "You got a man don't you?"

An indigent hoot was heard.

"Well what was I supposed to think, you're not getting any younger."

His head was nipped again.

"Okay, so you're not old, but that was unfair because I didn't say you were old just that you—"

A warning hoot.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll stop as long as you stop blaming me and tell me what you were really doing?"

Silence and stillness. Green eyes met yellow ones for several seconds before Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh you were at Castle Potter establishing dominance weren't you? Did you win?" Hedwig cocked her head and peered at him with beady eyes. Harry pouted. "It wasn't a stupid question, Hed." Silence. Harry sighed. "Okay, I bow down to your awesomeness, Hedwig the most fearsome owl to ever fly the skies. May I have my mail now my queen?" Eyes narrowed. "Really? You are such a drama queen."

Gently stroking Hedwig, Harry lifted her off his shoulder and set her down in his vacated chair before he went to the sideboard and got several rashes of bacon. He came back to the table and stood before Hedwig cutting the bacon and feeding it to her by hand. When Hedwig deemed she had enough she held out her leg for him to take his mail before lifting off.

"Love you Hed."

An answering hoot was his reply. Grinning, Harry happily sat down and read the missive from May before he realized how quiet it was. Harry looked up to see Madame Longbottom staring at him incredulously and Neville giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing Harry, Gran's just in shock, it'll pass in a moment." Neville's giggles increased. "And yes Gran that was normal."

* * *

Author's Notes:

*You guys are awesome. Thank you for all your support. It's what keeps me going. I appreciate you.

*To clear some things up on how this story will work without spoiling events. This story is canon until the summer before Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry is 13 now. It'll go until right before his 15th birthday. As of now Mori is 15 and hasn't entered Ouran's high school section yet. According to how the Japanese school system works he and Hunny are in their first couple months of their last year in the middle school section, but their appearance is getting closer and closer which you'll see how they'll tie in, in the next chapter, when things will become clear!

*Hope you liked it. As always all mistakes are my own and I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.


	6. Ikeda Morinozuka

Chapter Six: Ikeda Morinozuka

The port key dropped Harry outside the wards of Potter Hall and just as he did at the castle, Harry used his blood so the wards would accept him as the new Lord Potter. Potter Hall was not as grand as the castle but it was still impressive. Actually, the hall reminded him of pictures he'd seen of the American White House, except Potter Hall was not white of course, and it had a large dome atop the main building as well as an extra wing that spanned nearly a kilometer which made it actually larger than the American Presidential building. Harry ambled up the long driveway enjoying the countryside as he made his way to the home. As he walked, he passed a herd of stag racing across the property. It made Harry feel oddly connected to his family. His father grew up on this land, this property was the place he called home. Harry wondered if his father had been familiar with the herd and if that was the reason his animagus took the form of a stag. He hadn't even gotten to the building yet and this place felt more home to him than the castle did. Potter Hall was peaceful. Potter Hall was a home instead of a business enterprise.

It was a twenty-minute walk to get to the large circular driveway in front of the house. Since he was the first to arrive, Harry wandered to the back of the property and gasped in shock at the expansive manicured lawn that held a bathing pool spanning at least two acres. Two temple like buildings flanked the end of the pool and he assumed one of them was a pool house. He was very excited to hurry and get the place up and running so he could live there. He entered the main house and sighed at all the spell damage done by vengeful death eaters. Archblade had told him the salvable items had been returned to his family vault. To cheer himself up, he pulled out the blueprints he made with Neville and imagined what the house could be, not it's current state. There was a small pop and May was before him, perfect timing as always as he was beginning to feel maudlin.

"Hey May, thanks for coming." He handed her the stack of invitations she had sent in the mail for him. "Madame Longbottom helped me sort through them. These are the yes's for now. I have a few more I need to ask Ms. Ellis about. Mrs. Longbottom needs to meet with you to schedule etiquette classes for me." May nodded and wrote it down in the planner she always carried. "How's the fan mail coming?"

"There are tons of toys spanning from when you were a baby until now, enough for a toy store."

Harry frowned. "Are there wizarding orphanages?"

"I don't think so, I can check."

"If not, we should start one; use one of the minor properties, like Godric's Hollow, or somewhere with a central location. In any case, we need to get Godric's Hollow back into my hands. The ministry had no right making it into a national landmark without discussing it with a Potter first. Also, we should start a widow and orphan fund."

May was writing in her organizer. "Very well, Master."

"May you aren't trying to do all my mad ramblings yourself are you? You are getting help right?" he asked seriously.

May beamed. "I have two assistants and Dobby as an intern, plus I have the castle staff and staff from your other properties around the world at my disposal if I need help. May is very busy and very happy, Master Harry."

"Good, you tell me the second you're not."

"Yes, Master."

She smiled indulgently and handed him a watch. It was the most awesome watch ever. It had a wide, black leather band, a black face with gold accents showing the numbers and clock dials. The best thing was that you could see all the watch's inner workings and they were in gold.

"This is awesome. So me, where did you get it?"

"I was authorized to use Potter Castle funds for the purchase. The watch will tell time, alert you to where you should be, and what you should be doing as I've uploaded your schedule into the watch. There is also a record feature, if you have thoughts, ideas, requests, and I'm not there, you can record them and I will receive them."

"You're amazing May," Harry gushed putting the watch on his wrist.

She beamed. "The contractor just apparated onto the property and the interior designer, a muggle who knows about the wizarding world because of her sister, has arrived."

Harry nodded and they walked out the front of the house as the interior designer pulled up in a sleek Vauxhall convertible that made Harry wonder if he could he get his driver's license earlier than others since he was a Royal Ward. That title was bound to have perks, right? Or, if not a car license, maybe a motorbike one, that would be really cool. Harry beamed at the thought.

"I want my license May. Check with Mr. Forrest at Mi5 to see if my status as a Royal Ward means I can get my motorbike and automobile license yet."

Beaming, Harry bounced down the stairs and began circling the vehicle.

"Cool. I so want to learn how to drive."

The interior designer chuckled and held out her hand. "Lord Potter, I am Sherry Gardner, your interior designer."

Harry was too busy running his hands over her car to return the handshake.

"Harry, call me Harry."

"Joseph Santori," the contractor said. "The outside of the building is mostly unscathed."

"Yes. The inside was the worst."

Harry spent a pleasurable two hours touring the estate with Joseph and Sherry. The two had met the night before to go over the plans and make design and formatting ideas before meeting him so they already had a proposal ready for him. It helped that Sherry was familiar with steampunk and knew the best ways to incorporate into the design without overwhelming the modern Victorian theme he was going for. Of course, the professionals' ideas were much better than his and Neville's so he only made minor changes before signing off on the plans. As Joseph was a magical contractor, it would only take several months for the Hall to be completely rehauled.

"Before you make any purchases, I want us to go through my vault to see what's there. Contact May to get put on my schedule, the Castle has muggle technology so you won't be at a disadvantage."

She nodded shook his hand and drove away as Joseph disapparated.

"May, I need to learn apparition, but in the meantime can you pop me to Chasers on Horizontal Way. I can study while I wait."

May popped him to the wizard café Chasers, which was down the road from the Patil's restaurant. He secured an outside table and ordered an Italian soda and people watched while he waited for Tonks and Kingsley. The café and the area outside were teeming with people, most who seemed to be workers at lunch or people just hanging out. It was an eye opener. The only experience he had with the magical district before now was Diagon Alley probably because Diagon Alley catered to families and students. Horizontal Way, from what he could tell, catered more to workers and a young, post Hogwarts crowd. Once his drink magically appeared on the table, Harry pulled out his defense book and began reading while idly eavesdropping on the conversations around him.

Not surprisingly, given the prophets headlines people had a lot to talk about.

Harry was surprised that everyday witches and wizards weren't as surprised by Dumbledore antics as he thought they would be. It seemed Dumbledore always had favorite students, usually Gryffindors, who he allowed to run roughshod around the school with little discipline, much to the annoyance of the rest of the students. If Harry was honest with himself, the current favorites had been himself, Ron, and Hermione. They had run around Hogwarts unchecked for some mysterious purpose of Dumbledore's. Now that Harry had control of the castle and manor wards, he couldn't see how Dumbledore hadn't known Voldemort had been in the castle all year. Why place the stone around children, especially in a room where a simple first year spell could get between them and danger? Why leave him clues to solve the mystery. And last year, couldn't Dumbledore have asked the portraits if they had seen what had been wandering the halls attacking students? Surely, they could've answered him. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for, even beyond what he had done to Harry personally.

Harry learned a lot by eavesdropping. Hogwarts it seemed wasn't the great educational institute it made itself out to be. Harry wasn't surprised, given the revolving Defense teachers, ghost teacher, and potions professor. One of the diners mentioned that Snape had bullied her so much she dropped Potions as soon as she was able. And as a result, it had taken her years of tutoring and self-study to fulfill the potions requirement so she could follow her dream of becoming a healer. Another spoke of a cousin who moved overseas and had gotten placed in classes two years below him when he had been near top of his year at Hogwarts.

It was amazing what you found out about the magical world when you weren't locked up in your bedroom at your Aunt's house, which was probably one the reasons why Dumbledore insisted he stay there.

Putting away his defense book, he pulled out the Daily Prophet and Magical Times. This time he read the paper cover to cover instead of just scanning the headlines. He had finished the Prophet and was halfway through Magical Times when Kingsley and Tonks arrived. They looked like they had been run ragged and Harry actually wondered if they had made it home to sleep last night.

"Do you want to reschedule," he asked the tired looking duo.

"Merlin no," Tonks answered as she slumped in her seat. "Having something fun to look forward to was the only thing that kept me putting one foot in front of the other."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. They looked at the menu and spoke to their plates to give their orders. Harry decided on the American Lunch Special which was a juicy hamburger topped with cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, mustard, ketchup, and mayo, chips drizzled with salt and ketchup, and a root beer float. Harry took a bite of the burger and moaned no wonder Vernon and Dudley loved going to McDonalds. Tonks giggled at him and he pouted.

"Wasn't your hair pink and shorter last night?" Today she had long red hair that was styled with straight bangs.

Tonks winked and right before his eyes, her hair cycled through the colors of the rainbow as her facial features changed as well. Harry's mouth dropped open.

Tonks laughed. "I'm a metamorphmagus, that's a witch or wizard who can change their appearance at will. Mum said it used to be a strong trait in the Black family until they became so inbred that the ability became dormant."

Harry was fascinated. "Once Aunt Petunia shaved me bald then left this big ugly bang to cover my scar. I was horrified I would have to go to school looking like that, but when I woke the next morning; my hair was back to normal. When I found out I was a wizard, I thought it was accidental magic, but was it some type of metamorphic ability?"

"Maybe a little of both," Kingsley said in his deep, drawling voice. "With full metamorphmagus like Tonks it's instinctual, with partials, they need to mediate and concentrate on the change, and it's limited to items like hair and eye color."

"How often do you get haircuts?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I haven't had a haircut since Aunt Petunia shaved me when I was nine." Kingsley and Tonks exchanged looks. "I'm guessing that's not a magical thing or the Potter bad hair gene, I heard about?"

Kingsley chuckled. "No. You're learning meditation right?" Harry nodded. "When you're practicing your meditation focus on your hair, something simple like making it longer and see what happens."

"Finally a fun study assignment." Harry bit into his burger again.

"Okay cuz distract me," Tonks begged. "Tell me something good that doesn't have to do with blackmail, corruption, or power plays."

Harry grinned and pulled out the updated blueprints for Potter Hall and the surrounding sixty acres. He showed them the plans for the Quidditch Pitch, greenhouses, dirt bike track, exercise rooms, bowling alley, the steampunk and modern Victorian touches he was adding as well as the custom three story garage he added once he saw the awesomeness that was Sally's vehicle.

"I'm hoping I can at least get a motorcycle soon. I've always been fascinated with them. One of my favorite dreams is riding on a flying motorbike."

Kingsley and Tonks choked on the food.

"Cuz, that wasn't just a dream, it was a memory."

"Really?"

Kingsley grinned. "Sirius Black was rather notorious for having a flying motorbike. I was in my third year when your parents and Sirius were in their seventh. People still talk about the chaos James Potter caused on Sirius's eighteenth birthday when he flew into the Great Hall on the motorbike. Your grandparents had recently died and one of the last things your grandfather had told James was to make sure Sirius received the bike on his birthday. So you apparently get your obsession for muggle transportation from grandfather and godfather."

"Awesome!"

Tonks grinned. "Yeah, and from the way Mum talks about Sirius, I wouldn't put it past him to think a cool play date should involve flying motorbikes and a baby. Mum loved Sirius to death but she never left me alone with him after a couple of crazy babysitting incidents."

"I can't wait to meet him, he sounds great. Maybe there are some cool motorbikes in my family's vault. I wonder how big it is with all the stuff people keep saying is probably in there."

"The older vaults are self-expanding and a lot of people shrink their items before putting them in the vault to make room."

"Hopefully my audit will be done soon so I can explore. Do you think you'll have a hard time clearing Sirius's name?"

"The Wizengamot will meet tomorrow for Minister Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Bartimus Crouch, and Peter Pettigrew. They will all be tried under veritaserum and Peter's testimony should clear Sirius."

"What about Dumbledore, isn't he head of the Wizengamot. How can we be sure it'll be a fair trial?"

"After a lot of infighting, Madame Bones managed to get him removed from the trails. She was only able to do it, because he's on record as testifying that Sirius Black was your parents' secret keeper. Unfortunately, he managed to get out of being charged since he told the court; he was only repeating what your parents told him."

Harry snorted. "Of course, he did. Will I have to testify?"

"Not likely since they are using the potion."

"Is there anything they could do to trick the potion?"

"We flush their system before we administer veritaserum."

Harry nodded but he was still biting his lip. Things never went well for him. Dumbledore just kept slipping out of the noose that was around his neck, Harry was just waiting for something to blow up in his face, and he'd be back at the Dursley's under worse conditions than before. If that happened, he was running away.

They finished their lunches, paid, and made their way to Vertic Way to the tattoo and piercing shop Kingsley and Tonks recommended as they chatted about Hogwarts electives and the pros and cons of each one. They made it in the shop and Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the magical tattoos that moved and changed colors.

"No. It's bad enough you're being pierced. Now, I barely knew your mother but I'm positive she would make my afterlife a living hell if I stood by and watched you get inked at thirteen," Kingsley growled.

Harry pouted. "Killjoy."

The shopkeeper laughed. "So, I take it it's just a piercing today. Ear?"

"Yes," Kingsley said firmly.

Harry checked out the shopkeeper's cool nose and tongue piercing and pouted again.

"Which ear?" the man asked amused.

Harry frowned as everyone turned to look at him. "What does it matter?"

The shopkeeper had his left ear pieced and Kingsley had his right.

The man laughed. "Well is used to be that the ear you pierce designated your sexual orientation for guys and people still go by that for the most part. So a piercing in your left ear means you prefer girls and your right means you prefer boys."

Harry flushed. "Oh," he cocked his head and though about it. "What does it mean if the thought of kissing either is uncomfortable?"

The shopkeeper, Kingsley, and Tonks laughed merrily.

"It just means that puberty hasn't reared its ugly head," Kingsley said with a smile. "Why don't you just get both ears pierced? That's a trend now anyway."

Harry nodded happily. The three had a great time picking out earrings. In the end, he decided to get two onyx black hoop earrings in his left ear, and emerald stud and a platinum dragon ear cuff with an emerald eye in his right. Harry also picked out several extra earrings and cuffs. When he walked out of the shop, he gave both Tonks and Kingsley a big hug.

"Thank you. I know you guys are busy, so thank you for taking the time to spend your lunch with me."

"Hey, I had a blast."

"Cuz, this was the best date I had in ages, if only you were older and taller."

Harry grinned. "Okay, since I'm so irresistible, I'll schedule a weekly lunch date between us same time, same place. Don't forget!"

He gave them a last hug before rushing off to his meeting with Ms. Ellis.

Britain's wizarding district was one large square. Vertical Way where the tattoo shop sat was filled with a mixed bag of eclectic shops, specialty-clothing stores, and service related space and was at the far east of the district. To the far west, where Potter Corporation was located was Vertical Road and filled with industries such as Nimbus, Bertie Botts, and the lot. Horizontal Road where his private healers office was catered to not only medical but law, real estate, construction and the like. Horizontal Way to the south catered to restaurants, bars, entertainment. Diagon Alley of course cut through the square in a chaotic manner and catered to the mainstream wizard shops as well as Hogwarts students. Knockturn was a tiny offshoot of Diagon Alley that catered to the not so conventional shops and clientele, not all shops were dark but there were enough shady people down there to make one wary.

But Harry was happy, he had had a great lunch and he had gotten his ears pierced, but he was still brought short when he came to Potter Corporation. The building had ultra-modern glass. The glass was the type that was impossible for passerby's to see inside but easy for employers to see out off. The Potter name and crest was easy to see and Harry couldn't help but smile proudly as he made his way inside the building with its equally modern interior. A large glass and chrome reception desk, as well as several aquariums and waterfalls that housed magical as well as exotic muggle fish species dominated the reception area. The sound of the running water gave off a relaxing atmosphere. Smiling, he walked up to the receptionist, a man whose expression mimicked Percy's at his most self- righteous. The boy sneered down at him as he took in his muggle clothes and ear piercings.

"May I help you?" the young wizard's nostrils flared. He wore immaculate wizard robes and Harry wondered how he could afford them on an entry-level salary.

"Cassandra Ellis please."

"And do you have an appointment?" The man's tone clearly suggested that he doubted it. Considering Harry was wearing a t-shirt that had a picture of a bulldog wearing sunglasses and red nail polish giving whoever glanced at the t-shirt the finger, Harry decided to cut the man some slack, very little slack though.

Harry smirked. "Lord Harrison Potter and you are?"

The man's face turned white, he quickly jumped up from behind his desk and made his way over to Harry.

"Of course, Lord Potter let me escort you to the elevator, sir."

Harry nodded regally to the now eager receptionist and followed him to the glass elevator at the middle of the building. The receptionist gestured to the elevator but didn't step inside himself.

"Lord Potter if you'd please place your wand hand to the name plate, push out a pulse of magic, and state your name."

Harry placed his hand on the palm print, pushed out his magic, and spoke. "Lord Harrison James Sirius Potter."

For the third time, Harry felt wards some of the most complicated and high tech he had ever felt, transfer to himself. Everything blinked out in the building for a nanosecond before coming back into focus. The receptionist gaped at him.

"Identify confirmed," a smooth feminine voice said that reminded Harry of Star Trek. "Lord Potter, Top Secret Level Ten security clearance confirmed. How may I assist you?"

"Cassandra Ellis please."

The doors slid shut and the elevator smoothly rose in the air, a couple seconds later he was stepping into Ms. Ellis's massive office. May was already there as well as several Potter executives judging by the mix of muggle and magical business attire. Cassandra beamed at him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"You look a lot better than when we last spoke."

"Everyone keeps saying that, I must have looked really bad."

"You did," she smiled.

She took his hand and proceeded to introduce him to the rest of the department heads. Harry was pleased to see that they were from all over the world and a mix of squibs, muggleborns, half bloods, and pure bloods.

Everyone sat around the conference table as the meeting began. Harry was treated to a presentation complete with videos and pictures on the history of Potter Corporation, the different branches around the world, the type of security they provided for wizard and muggles alike, the training the security team received, the financial solvency of the company, and the places where their presence was more strongly felt (Asia and America). They then went into the charitable component, how they linked with Gringotts to support disowned squibs, the introduction into muggle society, schooling, education, and how a lot of the students came back to work for Potter Corporation or Potter Castle Management. Jouri was also there and gave the same spiel about Castle Potter, and how Lily Potter had tricked him, a house elf, into attended Oxford for the good of the family.

Harry then realized that his mother was the most awesome person ever.

"Do you have any questions?" Cassandra asked once the presentation was over.

"Yes," Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Excuse me if my questions appear irrelevant, but as yet my exposure to the magical world has been nearly nonexistent." Everyone nodded. "Is there a reason Potter Corporation is limited to security? The technology and weapons you developed for the teams use in the field is amazing. Why isn't that expanded for consumer use into something like television, computers, and phones that work in a magical environment? And what about a media off-shot that develops television programs for wizards: babies, teens, adults? What about a wizard version of the internet? Then there are games. There are only a couple wizard games and when it comes down to it, Hogwarts is boring as dirt. There are hundreds of kids with too much time on their hands for nearly ten months of the year, why can't we exploit that? What about a wizard version of a PlayStation or other handheld computer games or muggle games that can be adapted for wizards?"

Harry looked up to find everyone staring at him with their mouths slightly open.

Harry pouted. "Well, I thought it sounded wicked."

Cassandra laughed. "It does sound wicked Lord Potter and the next logical step to take the company in. It will be done," she declared. "But right now I think everyone is overwhelmed with the logistics of making your ideas come to fruition like new research, departments, staff, new office space we'd need as well as the cost of all this."

Harry blushed. "Oh, I guess I now understand why my friend Hermione often bangs her head on the table whenever I come up with a plan. I'm good at the big picture but suck at the details."

Everyone laughed. Harry looked to Jouri and flushed.

"I had some questions for you as well?"

"Yes Master?"

"Are you the only house elf that went to University?"

"Yes sir, but per Mistress Lily house elves should be allowed to attend courses that relate to their assigned or anticipated duties. Several Potter elves like May have attended vocational schools like secretarial, business, hotel management, culinary arts, and real estate. The same deal is offered to all Potter employees but unlike house elves who are bound to House Potter for life unless given clothes, the human employees sign contracts to work for specified number of years or reimburse Castle Potter what was spent on their education."

Harry nodded that sounded reasonable. "Have you ever thought of expanding the Castle to a magical family zone as well as a muggle one? Where do magicals get married? Wouldn't they like a magical wedding package? The magical animals at the castle, can that be expanded to a magical zoo? What about guided magical tours? Or like the muggle amusement part, can something like that be adapted to a magical version like paintball, go-karts, and the like? What do magicals do for fun?" Harry shrugged.

Jouri's large eyes blinked at him for several seconds. "I will look into the financials and feasibility of your ideas and get back with you Master."

Cassandra laughed. "I think we covered enough for now." She looked around at the faces of the shell-shocked executives. "Look out for a follow up meeting from me and be prepared to have concrete solutions to how we can move the company in the direction Lord Potter wants."

Jouri and the department heads left until it was just he, May, and Cassandra.

"Sorry, I upset the apple cart."

"It needed upsetting," she smiled. "If you're like this now, I can't wait to see you once you finish your education. I haven't had this much fun in years. Ikeda," she said softly.

A man materialized from the corner of the room as if he shrugged off an invisibility cloak. The man was beautiful in an androgynous way. He was Asian with long hair. His hair was parted down the middle and hung down his back. He had a five o'clock shadow and a neatly trimmed goatee. He wore a custom-made suit fitted to his lean but muscular body with a black tie and red shirt. He looked to be around thirty and had eyes that missed nothing and didn't fit with his pretty face, as if his eyes were the one thing that gave away his innocent looking appearance.

"Harry this is Ikeda Morinozuka, he's the best security operative at Potter Corporation. He comes from a prominent family in Japan who has had roots in the wizarding world for hundreds of years. He's the first wizard in his family in three generations. Ikeda is a world champion dueler, a level seven kyoshi in Kendo, a Tai Chi master, and has a black belt in Aikido. He's now your personal trainer and head of security."

Harry gaped at the man, innocent appearance indeed. Harry bet he was used to people underestimating him. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

The man smiled at him before sitting down at the conference table.

"I have a list of tutors for you," Cassandra continued. "They are top notch from all over the world and have passed Morinozuka's security screening. They each have a pre-test they'd like for you to take so they can know how to tailor your lesson plans."

"What subjects?"

"History; magical and muggle, English, grammar, Business, Science, Care of Magical Creatures, Math, Arithimacy, Ancient Runes, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy."

Harry wondered if he were hyperventilating, maybe Hogwarts wasn't so bad.

"Quarterly," Mr. Morinozuka told him looking amused.

"Huh," he asked still kind of out of it.

"You'll switch subjects every quarter so you won't have all the classes every day like your fearing."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I was about to pass out and run back to Hogwarts."

Morinozuka smirked. "I saw."

"When will I take the pre-test?"

"Two weeks."

Harry turned to May. "Next two weeks my main focus will be revising my first two years at Hogwarts. I'll need a revision schedule made up. I'm new to Care, Runes, and Arthimacy so I'll have to start at the beginning with them so I won't need to take a pre-test for those courses. Oh crap, I forgot to tell you before. I told the Weasley twins that if they passed their OWLs this year, I'd invest in their joke shop. One thousand galleons for 25% of the business, let Archblade know. I guess we'll need a contract drawn up, so the attorney's at Potter Company too?" Harry turned to Mr. Morinozuka. "I'm staying with a friend but I can move to Castle Potter when you want me to. I'm assuming you want to check out my living arrangements?"

"I was at the castle and was able to walk around. You'll need to update the wards there and at the hall, although, I'm glad I was unable to get inside your private apartments. You might want to tell your friend Neville Longbottom to look into getting the wards to his home updated as well. We have a team here at the Company that is one of the best in the world."

Harry googled at the man. "How long have you been following me?"

His mouth curled, his eyes were lit up with amusement at Harry's indignation. "Since you and your friend toured the castle. I put a tracker on you and disabled ones others had slipped on you when you were at the ministry yesterday."

Harry sighed so much for going unnoticed. "Of course. I'm going back to the Castle to review for a bit before I go to Harrods with Neville. I'm having Potter Hall renovated. I can give you the plans, just let me know if something doesn't work." Harry went into his book bag and handed him the blue prints.

"Thank you. I'll get back with you."

"Since the Hall is being renovated it makes sense that my first quarter classes be at the castle and include Herbology, Care, and Potions since there is already a well-established area to teach those subjects there. Ms. Ellis, I have a question about one of the school projects I proposed."

"Yes?"

"One of my friend's father works in the ministry but his passion is taking apart muggle items like cars and enchanting them. If this project takes off and if he has the skills, I'd like him to be considered somewhere, maybe in the games division."

She reached for a quill. "What's his name?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks, but only if he's qualified."

Cassandra smiled. "Of course."

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." Harry went into his bag and handed Cassandra the invitations. "Madame Longbottom helped me sort through invitations, but she set these aside not knowing if we did business with any of the names on here."

Harry watched with a sigh as Cassandra quickly and efficiently sorted through the invitations tossing all but two in the garbage, which she handed to May.

"I guess I can't put off those etiquette and wizarding who's who lessons, May."

"I'll contact Madame Longbottom immediately and put it on your schedule."

"Thank you. Have I forgotten anything?"

"No Master. I spoke to Ms. Ellis beforehand about Potter Foundation and how to release Godric's Hollow cottage and set up the orphanage and widow fund."

Harry nodded and felt his energy waning, it's been a long day.

"Can we use your floo?" he heard Morinozuka ask.

Before he could blink, they were back at his wing at Castle Potter and he had keyed Morinozuka into the wards.

"Do you need me to give you a tour? Would you like to start with this wing or the grounds?"

"Stay, study. I will come back if I need something." Morinozuka turned to May. "He needs tea, and make sure the food is on his nutrition plan."

May bowed. "Of course Morinozuka-senpai."

Harry sighed. "I've been addressing you improperly haven't I?"

Mr. Morinozuka just looked amused by Harry not offended, thankfully. "In Japan it's custom to use last names and honorifics to address someone. Senpai is used for senior colleagues."

"What should I call you?"

"Sensei which means teacher, basically it means that I have a mastery in a skill that you need to learn."

Harry nodded and Morinozuka patted him on the head.

"Relax. You don't have to be on all the time. You've had a lot dumped on you in a short amount of time."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Morinozuka nodded and left the apartments. Harry thought he was really going to like this man.

* * *

Auhor's Notes:

*Thank you for your support. I read each and every review and it helps me. Although this story is finished, I still like hearing what you think or where you think I should go. Of course, some of the ideas I see and think, nope, not going to happen. Some of them I already have in place, and some of them I go through and think, oh crap, they're right, did I expand on that or just gloss over it. So you're opinion counts.

*Hope you can see where Ouran will tie into the story now. LOL!

*This story is edited by myself, so all faults with content, spelling, whatever lies with me. I'm only human and make mistakes and I've never been to the Japan or the United Kingdom.

*Editing takes some time at least for me. My drafts look like they were written by an elementary school student. It takes time for me to make them look presentable, so I apologize for delays, but I still think updating every four, five days is better than most authors on this site.

*I do not own Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club.

*Off to eat a piece of cake as a reward for getting this chapter out today! Happy Reading!


	7. Identity Crisis

Chapter Seven: Identity Crisis

Sprawled across the sofa in the sitting room, Harry looked up from the telly when the floo flared to life. Seconds later, Neville stepped out brushing soot off his robes.

"Nice earrings Harry," Neville said in greeting, "just promise me you won't put me in anything resembling your muggle get up."

"Of course not, you're you. You're great as you are."

Neville grinned. "Thanks Harry."

The telly, which was playing Krull, an old movie he found in his parents VHS collection captured Neville's attention and Harry laughed as he saw the gob smacked expression on his friend's face.

"That's the telly, or television," he explained to the fascinated pureblood. "Best muggle invention ever. We're going to have to set up a sleepover so I can introduce you to muggle movies, but I'll need to update the telly's first. All I have are my parents old things and technology has improved by leaps and bounds since then."

"You know, I only understood every third word you said."

Harry laughed and jumped off the sofa wrapping an arm around Neville. "My poor little pureblood, I'll turn you into a muggle lover in no time. Today is only the first step in my evil plan to lure you over to the dark side. This is going to be an all muggle trip. Granted, it'll be a rich muggle day out, but muggle nonetheless. May?" May popped in. "Can you transfigure Neville's robes to posh, country casual?"

Two seconds later, Neville was wearing a light blue, collared polo shirt tucked into pressed khaki pants with a leather belt, and loafers. Neville breathed such a sigh of relief that Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"Told you to trust me, you look great. Ready?"

Neville took a deep breath as if to prepare himself. "Ready."

They made their way through the castle to the courtyard but when they got there, chaos met them. A beautiful, dark haired woman was causing a scene that drew in every tourist in the area. She was screaming at Jouri who was in his Castle Potter uniform and donning his human persona. Jouri stood and let the woman vent with a blank expression on his face, not saying a word to put the idiot in her place. Harry balled his fists into his sides and marched over to stand next to Jouri glaring at the demented woman.

"Madame, since Castle Potter is a low class establishment, I suggest you leave the premises and find somewhere else to host your event."

The woman stopped her rant and gaped at him. "Little boy why are you interrupting me, do you know who I am?"

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"No," she said snidely.

"I am Lord Harrison Potter and this is my home." Gasps escaped from the other guests blatantly eavesdropping. "I don't disrespect my staff in my home and I don't allow anyone visiting my home to disrespect my staff. Leave now."

She straightened to her impressive height, which was six feet. "I am paying to have my wedding here."

Harry shrugged. "We will refund your money. One, I don't need it. Two, I'm sure there are several others who won't berate my staff who would love to come in and take your place. Have a nice day and thank you for considering Castle Potter for your private event. I hope I never see you again. Goodbye."

The woman gaped for several moments before turning and stomping away to a waiting limo. Harry's car, a vintage two-toned cream and coffee colored 1930's Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up as the other car drove away. Morinozuka-sensei appeared at his side and glanced down at May who had mysteriously appeared as well.

"He needs a PR person, someone who is versed in muggle and magical public relations ASAP. That'll be on the internet in an hour and will probably make the news."

"Really? Why? Do you think I was out of line? I don't care, she's a crazy bint."

Morinozuka, Jouri, and May exchanged amused looks. Harry pouted. He hated when people looked at him as if he were a cute, clueless amoeba.

"That woman was the most famous model in the world and she's engaged to marry one of England's top rugby players," Jouri told him.

"Oh, well she was annoying and treated you like dirt. I'd ban her from the place if I were you Jouri, but it's up to you, you run the show here. Ready Nev?"

Neville grinned and stepped forward. "Never a dull moment."

"Unfortunately."

Several hours later, he and Neville returned to the castle loaded down with bags filled with clothes, music, and jewelry. But, best of all was the appointment he set up with Loewe's. Their technicians were coming to the castle to update his media room and all the electronic equipment in his private apartments. He couldn't wait to join the 21st century. That was worth the trip in itself, well that and discovering he had put on enough weight that his shirts and pants went up a size already. Once they got back and floo'd back to Longbottom Manor, they were laughing and in high spirits, at least Harry was until he went down to dinner.

"Uh-oh, I think your etiquette lessons are about to begin," Neville said with a grin.

Harry walked into the dining room to find more dishes and silverware spread out on the table than he'd ever seen in his life, even with Aunt Petunia and her pretensions.

Madame Longbottom was waiting for them. Over the next three hours, during a delicious five-course meal, Madame Longbottom went over table manners and eating etiquette. She also told him to go out and buy three sets of formal wizarding robes to wear to dinner every night from here on out. Since he knew it was for his own good, Harry agreed without too much complaint.

"Well Nev, I'll have to drag you shopping again."

"No problem."

"We gotta do something you want to do too. I know I can be your herbology assistant. You can order me around your greenhouses. Who knows maybe with me being your slave a couple hours a day it'll help me with my test."

Neville beamed. "Sounds wicked."

After dinner, Harry followed Neville to his suite of rooms. Not surprisingly, Neville's suite was filled with plants and books. It was like stepping into an enchanted forest dwelling. Neville grabbed their first year potion text and plopped down on the bed. Harry collapsed on the settee at the foot of Neville's bed and pulled out the London Times he didn't get around to reading yet.

"Hey Nev," he asked after a couple minutes of companionable silence, "what do you usually do if I'm not here?"

"Hang out in the greenhouse and try to ignore my relatives when they come by. I go swimming a lot. Not much else to do."

"Merlin. I'm definitely pushing the wizarding games division at Potter . . . Oh crap."

"What?"

"There's an article in the muggle paper about my relatives arrest and my suspected home life. It's very detailed but at least they didn't release my name. Muggle law is strict about keeping the names of minors out of the public, especially if they're victims of a crime." He handed the paper to Neville, stretched out on the settee, closing his eyes while Neville read the article.

"You're a strong person, Harry," Neville said after reading the article. "I don't know if I would've survived that."

"You're strong too Nev. We both survived the best way we could. I'm just a little more flamboyant about it than you are."

Neville chuckled. "That you are."

"Hey Nev . . ."

"Hmm."

"I'm not sure, but I think I might be gay."

"Okay," Neville said still curiously flipping through the muggle newspaper poking at the pictures that refused to move. After a moment, his head shot up and he looked uncomfortable. "You were just telling me right, not confessing your feel . . . I mean while I'm flattered . . ."

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing and toss a pillow Neville's way. "Prat. No, I am not crushing on you that would feel like incest."

Neville let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. So, what's the big deal?"

Harry smiled fondly. "You wouldn't give a damn. I mean, I'm not even sure. I do notice that I don't pay attention to girls in that way, blokes either really." Harry frowned confused not noticing he began to ramble. "But when I do notice looks its guys not girls. I look at blokes and think he's handsome like he has a great body. I don't do that with girls, I barely notice them. But, with blokes, I notice them, but it's not like I want to snog them or anything. So maybe I'm not gay. Maybe I'm just slow at reaching puberty or asexual or something. It's more like he looks great, I wish I looked more like that. Like I'm jealous or something. But, what if I am gay? I can't be gay. I'm the last Lord Potter, if I am gay I could potentially ruin hundreds of years of history." He groaned. "Why does everything happen to me?"

Harry fell back on the couch and covered his face with a pillow.

"Are you done?" Neville asked dryly.

Harry lifted the pillow off his face and looked at Neville curiously. "Yes."

"Good. Harry, you are a wizard."

"So?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "So, if you are gay you do what every gay bonded couple does, get into contact with a surrogate, or a poor woman who got pregnant out of a bond then when the baby is born blood adopt the baby through Gringotts so the baby is yours and your bonded's biologically."

Harry sat up gaping. "So being gay is no big deal in the wizarding world?"

"No. Why would it be?" He asked confused.

"So, if being gay is acceptable, what are the social taboos' in the magical world?"

Neville paused thinking about it. "Umm, blood status obviously. Breaking a marriage bond, so be careful with whom you settle down with. Using potions to manipulate a marriage bond, which is why it's normal in contracts to test if anyone's under the influence before they marry. Umm, promiscuous women; most men want an untouched bride. It's kind of a known secret that most wizards 'practice' on muggles and muggleborns then marry a virgin pure-blood." Harry growled Neville shrugged. "Didn't say it was right, just how it is. A pureblood witch with a bad reputation is dead to society. Even Ginny with her known obsession with you, is frowned upon in most circles. She was just a little too vocal and too obvious about her umm . . . fascination with you, which is why Malfoy always taunted you both about her crush. He was trying to start rumors to destroy her marriage prospects. If she doesn't grow out of her crush soon, the only hope she'll have of getting married will be to a muggleborn or maybe a powerful, rich half-blood raised by muggles like she always hoped." Harry snorted and Neville laughed before continuing. "Most pureblood girls know all these rules and know how far they can take things before they step foot on the platform to Hogwarts. Even Pavarti and Lavender with all their gossip and giggling never crossed the line like Ginny has. There is a reason why idiots like Malfoy call the Weasley's blood traitors. Underneath all his taunts, the fact is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't teach any of these rules to their kids and they go through Hogwarts making many social faux paus that aren't acceptable for someone of their lineage. It's obvious the older one's learned and fixed their behaviors, but the twins, Ron, and Ginny haven't, at least not yet. If they don't change, it will be hard for them to get certain jobs and make something of themselves once they leave Hogwarts. It might sound stupid, but it's all about how you carry yourself. You don't have to go to the extreme like Malfoy who's an idiot, but look at people like Blaise, Susan, Theo, and Daphne and see how they act. Daphne Greengrass perfected her 'ice queen' persona for a reason. She's beautiful, witches have been known to spread false rumors about a witch's reputation out of spite, and even rumors can destroy a witch's reputation and marriage prospects. A bad reputation can not only ruin the girl but to some extent the family as well."

Wow. Harry stared at Neville slack jawed. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think off the top of my head."

"Nev, can I ask you a personal question?"

Neville cocked his head curiously in answer.

"Not that I'm complaining," Harry began hesitantly, "but you seem to me comfortable with yourself and confident. What's with the change?"

Neville laughed. "That's your fault of course."

"Me!"

"Yeah. I doubt if I'll ever be comfortable in large groups, but the rest is all you. Whatever happened during your meeting at Gringotts affected Gran dearly. We had a long talk when she got back and she apologized for pushing me to be something I wasn't and allowing the family to bully me into doing the same. She said my parents would be disgusted with her. She apologized again when I got a new wand and she saw how powerful my spells were using a wand that wasn't my fathers. She gave me this."

Neville held out his hand and on his finger was the Heir ring of the House Longbottom.

"Wicked."

Neville snorted. "Yeah, right. When you're not around, she drills me in the financials of the family's potion ingredient business as well as testing me on the past two years at Hogwarts. I've also added math and business tutoring to my curriculum and she said it's going to continue by owl once I get back to Hogwarts. Her accepting me has severely cut into my greenhouse time."

Harry laughed. "Poor baby, though I'm glad you're feeling my pain with all that work."

Neville snorted and gave him back the paper and finished his potion's book.

The next morning, at the most ungodly hour possible, Harry jerked awake to the sound of a shrill whistle. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he saw Morinozuka-sensei standing at the foot of his bed in tracksuit bottoms and a matching sleeveless t-shirt with a stopwatch around his neck. His long hair was parted down the middle and in plaits. Harry noticed a ruby ring in his right ear.

"Today," Harry growled flopping back down in the bed and pulling the sheets over his face. "We're starting today? You could've warned me. Why don't we do this tomorrow?"

The next thing Harry knew he was leaping out of bed as the whistle sounded directly in his ear, the sound had magnified by tenfold. Morinozuka smirked and handed him a set of the workout clothes he brought the day before and pointed to the bathroom. Still muttering, Harry obliged and returned dressed a few minutes later. Morinozuka-sensei looked at him with an arched brow. Harry stared back confused until his hand went to his hair, which was now past his shoulders and had straight bangs in the front.

"Oh, Kingsley and Tonks thought I had some latent metamorphi ability and suggested I start small and try to make my hair grow when I meditate. Will it be in the way? I think I can focus enough to change it back, but I think it's kinda wicked. I'm going to try and put red streaks in it tonight."

Morinozuka waved his hand a thick elastic band appeared in it, which he handed to Harry who gaped at him before quickly putting his hair up in a high ponytail.

"You do wandless magic?" Harry asked awed.

"Yes, but that wasn't wandless magic." Morinozuka held out his hand and on his right ring finger was a thick, silver ring with runes engraved on it. "It's a foci. Japanese wizards find wands and the elaborate wand movements European's make cumbersome."

"Wicked. That looks so much better than a wand, can I get one?"

Morinozuka-sensei stared at Harry for several long moments before nodding.

"I'll arrange for an international port key to Tokyo tomorrow."

He turned and walked out of the room, Harry had no choice but to follow. When they got to the grounds, Sensei led him through several stretches before showing him how to do a correct push up. Then he had Harry do as many as he could for two minutes, then had him do sit-ups, chin-ups, and a two-mile run. When Harry finally collapsed at the finish line, Sensei pulled him up, gave him water, and told him to walk it off. When he recovered a bit he returned to Sensei who was sitting cross-legged on the ground. He motioned for Harry to join him. Harry did, mirroring his pose and gratefully drunk down the pain-reliever potion Sensei thrust at him.

"Tell me what you read on meditation and how you've been going about it?"

Harry told him and once he was done, Morinozuka-sensei spoke in a rich melodic voice about the best way to calm your mind, find, and access your magical core. He then asked Harry to attempt to center himself, find his magical core, and attempt to highlight his hair red. Nodding Harry attempted to do as sensei asked, it took him awhile to get there but he finally began to see inside of himself. To Harry's amazement he was able to view the blood, veins, organs, vessels running through his body. Then he saw what Sensei had been talking about. Above his heart was a glowing green stone that glittered, sparkled, and rotated as it shot out sparks throughout his body strengthening it. Harry had never seen anything like it. Then he remembered what Sensei had said about his hair. Harry thought about his hair, the individual follicles, he then thickened his hair and smoothed it out, making it a few inches longer than what he had done last night before turning various strands a deep, crimson red. Finally satisfied, he opened his eyes and saw the sun was shining brightly and Sensei was practicing sword movements with an elegantly carved sword while also doing what look like an aerobic dance. It was amazing. He hoped he would be learning that soon. Sensei stopped his workout when he noticed Harry had stopped meditating, Harry glanced up at the sun again.

"I didn't think I'd be this long. What time is it?"

"8:30."

Harry gaped. "Really."

Sensei nodded. "Your healer appointment is at ten, then lunch with Neville, robe shopping, then in the greenhouses with Neville. The Longbottoms have already finished breakfast and Neville is reviewing estate finances."

Harry sighed and rose to his feet. "Then I better get ready. I still hurt, even with that potion you gave me. You nearly killed me."

Sensei smirked. "It could've been worse. Meditation helps. You better go shower and dress so you're not late for your appointments."

Harry saluted sensei and walked back to the house, laughing happily when he looked at his face in the mirror and all the streaks in his hair. Stripping he took an extra-long shower before getting dressed, today's t-shirt that said 'I May be Crazy but at Least we Have Each Other.' He did a drying charm on his hair leaving it down and going back to the bedroom, where his breakfast was spread out on the table. Sitting down he started in on his breakfast and drank his potions, wondering if Madame Longbottom was upset that he missed his breakfast and a possibly an etiquette lesson, before he called for May. She arrived with her hands full. She handed him his schedule, mail, and daily papers.

"Good morning, anything interesting going on?"

May handed him the London Times and turned to the gossip page, Harry groaned when he saw a grainy picture of himself and the model in front of the castle. At least the article was nice and talked about why it didn't pay to be a bridezilla in front of the owner of the castle you were hoping to get married in. He chuckled.

"It's not as bad as what the wizarding papers would have said if they had gotten a hold of it."

"No, and you were right. We've already received several inquiries from brides asking if they could have her spot. Also the model, Maggie Hamming, sent you an apology letter and asked if she could keep her booking."

"What was her wedding package?"

May pulled it out of the stack of papers in her hand attached to the letter that Harry quickly looked over, from the looks of it; they could do two smaller weddings in the place of her one big extravagant one and come out ahead.

"There is a letter from your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley and one from your father's friend Remus Lupin."

"Anything else of note?" May shook her head and Harry handed her a piece of parchment with a list of names on it. "Guest list for the end of summer party. Can you add examples of casual, summer muggle dress to the invitations?"

May nodded and took the list. "I've set up an appointment with a press agent, Monday." She handed him a slim portfolio, opening it, he saw a calendar for the next three months with his appointments in it. "It's self-updating; if you add something it will update all the calendars. I and Morinozuka-senpai also have copies that can be modified."

Harry looked down and groaned when he saw he had physical training seven days a week, at five in the morning. He also saw that he was spending tomorrow morning in Tokyo. Sensei worked fast.

"Thanks May."

She smiled and popped away. Harry opened Ron's letter first.

Hey, Mate:

Wow. A lot has happened since you left. We had a family meeting after. Bill and Charlie were not happy with Mum and Dad. It was weird not being the one everyone was disappointed in. Bill said you were seeing a mind healer and were furious that Mum and Dad didn't think that Ginny should do the same after everything with the Chamber.

But, not all was bad. Charlie spent the day with me. Seriously, all day just him and me. We had a blast the best day I had in a long time. Charlie even brought me new robes and my schoolbooks for next year. I hope you're not mad but I wrote to McGonagall and changed my electives. I'm dropping divination and taking Arthimacy. Charlie said I'm such a genius at chess that I'll have no problem understanding the strategy behind Arthimacy. Maybe you can change your electives and join me? Charlie said you shouldn't have too much problem with Arthimacy since you went to muggle school before Hogwarts and had taken muggle math. Will you?

We won't be back until a couple days before the express leaves and will spend that time at the Leaky Cauldron before we go back to Hogwarts. Can you come and hang out with us while we're there? I'm going to write Hermione and ask her too!

See you soon.

Ron

Damn. He knew there was something he had forgot. Ron didn't know he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts!

Harry sat down the letter and feeling like a complete and total prat. He had to let Ron know what was going on with him and why he decided not to come back to school and hope that the change in their relationship meant he wouldn't lose Ron as a friend. Hermione deserved to know the truth as well, just because she was in France wasn't an excuse to keep her in the dark about such an important change in his life. Harry spent the rest of his time before his healer appointment writing very long letters to his two best friends on insanely expensive parchment that held the Potter Crest and his name stamped on it that he found along with a beautiful inlay writing desk in his rooms at Neville's. Of course, Hedwig was waiting for him the second he finished and it only cost him the rest of his bacon, his drink, and several compliments to get her to do what he wanted.

Harry had a long day, racked with worry about whether or not he was going to lose his two best friends. His long day culminated, with a long, tedious dinner dressed in one of his new robes while listening to Madame Longbottom criticize his table manners while she drilled him the who's who from the wizarding photos she had plastered around the room for him. Harry had to admit, despite her intimidating nature; Madame Longbottom was an amazing teacher. When he got to his bedroom he finished his mail from the morning, including writing a letter to Miss Supermodel informing her that even though she had acted like a fool on his property (in the actual letter, he put it in much nicer terms) he wasn't the one she needed to apologize to. Harry smirked viciously as he thought of the woman sucking up to Jouri as she attempted to convince him to let her keep her wedding plans. He made sure that Jouri knew what he had written her and that ultimately, it was his decision if he wanted to deal with the woman again.

Finally, the only letter he had left was from Remus Lupin. Harry held the parchment in his hand afraid to open it. On one hand, he longed to know someone who had such a deep connection to his parents. On the other hand, he was hurt that the man didn't try harder to look him up even with Dumbledore's antics. He knew if Hermione and Ron had kids and passed away, he would do whatever it took to make sure he was in their lives in some way or another. He knew he might be acting childish because Madame Longbottom had told him he had tried but once he'd like for someone to put him first before whatever Dumbledore's orders of the day regarding him was. Sighing, he opened the letter. It was a simple introduction letter, introducing himself, explaining his connection to his parents, and requesting a meeting where they could speak in depth. Harry wrote back suggesting they meet Sunday at six for dinner at the Patil's restaurant.

"May," He called softly and she popped up beside him. "Can you deliver this to Remus Lupin? I'm having dinner with him Sunday at the Patil's restaurant."

"Yes sir."

When she left, Harry turned down the lights, crawled in bed with his father's journal, and began reading. He finished through the summer of his third year before he set it down and began his meditation. He found his center faster than he had this morning and went about exploring the inner workings of his body as Sensei requested as well as giving himself a short spikey haircut with purple tips and violet eyes. Harry decided to see if he could fix his chewed up nails and focused on lengthening them a little and smoothing them out. Amazed that he was actually able to make the changes so easily, especially the nails, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

*Hi ya. Me again. You guys are making me feel like a rock star. Thank you for all your support, reviews, and follows.

*You know the deal. I'm self-editing so all mistakes are my own so blame me.

*If I owned Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, I most likely wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it!

*Happy Reading!

*Oh yeah. I have a question about the rating guide, what I'm about to ask is not overt but if you get easily offended or under the age of 16 ignore the following question . . . . . . .. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...sksiolldsfdjoedlfoeldleo

/.';./;'p[p[l'l''[p[p'l.'p[p'l'l[;'[][l'./;p[.'o'p [;'l

Question: If there is clothed frottage in a chapter can that still be considered a T rating. Need to know for later.


	8. Morinozuka Compound

Chapter Eight: Morinozuka Compound

Harry jerked awake. His heart raced. Sweat poured down his face and body. His mouth gaped open as he panted worse than a woman in her twelfth hour of labor. Bed sheets lay twisted around his body. Harry fought to free himself, sure for a few paralyzing seconds he was back in the healing chamber at Gringotts. In a few seconds the fight would leave him, he would suffocate while the basilisk rose and sank its poisonous teeth into every piece of skin it could find.

It took some time for Harry to orientate himself.

He was alive. He could breath. He was at Longbottom Manor. He was not lying on the floor of some chamber waiting to die. Still breathing heavily, Harry lifted his hands to his face. When he pulled his hands back, he saw they were wet from the sweat on his skin. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. No matter how many times Harry tried to remind himself of that fact, he couldn't prevent his body from shaking or get his breathing under control. Despite reality, despite knowing he was now safe, a part of him was still stuck in the chamber, whether it was the healer chamber or the chamber of secrets, it did not matter. He was still terrified.

The door to his bedroom opened. Through hazy eyes, still half trapped in dreamland Harry recognized Sensei stepping over the threshold his whistle poised to his mouth. Remembering yesterday, Harry waited for the whistle to blow, maybe the sound would help the last dregs of the nightmare to fade. Yet, the whistle didn't blow. Harry watched as if from a distance as Morinozuka-sensei climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of him. Sensei held out his hands and grabbed Harry's. Harry listened as Sensei spoke in a calm, soothing voice. Soon, his body relaxed as he followed Sensei's whispered commands to mediate and examine his magical core. Once he relaxed, he reached his brain, found the nightmare, examined it, and then locked it away in the area that specifically dealt with bad memories.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, Sensei thrust his clothes at him just like yesterday. Groaning, Harry grabbed the clothes and stumbled into the bathroom to change grateful Sensei wasn't making a big deal about his nightmare. Sensei's blasé acceptance made him feel less like a loser who couldn't overcome a few bad memories.

"Thank you," Harry managed to say to Morinozuka-sensei when they reached the grounds. "It helped."

"You're welcome."

With that, sensei explained the principles of a combat version of Tai Chi, a Chinese martial arts form. According to Sensei, it was the perfect form to start his weak body with (Harry tried not to take offense to the weak body comment), because it focused on strengthening the mind as well as the body. Tai Chi was also great for bringing mental calm and clarity of thought, which he would need to master before they delved too deeply in Occlumency.

Sensei did an amazing demonstration on what he'd be learning and Harry was eager to get started even if it would take him awhile reach the mastery Sensei achieved. He was clumsy at first, but Sensei was patient as he led his body into the correct breathing patterns and forms. By the end of the session, Harry was pleased with the start he made. By the time, he joined the Longbottoms for breakfast his nightmare was a distant memory. The day was looking up.

The invitations to his end of summer party went out and he didn't need to feel guilty about going to Tokyo and abandoning Neville. Neville had already made plans to go to Susan Bones's manor to hang out with her and his Hufflepuff friends. To top of his morning, the papers were full of the results of Peter Pettigrew's trail. Pettigrew was sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban and Sirius Black was now a free man with a full pardoned and restitution of a million galleons. If Sirius wanted, he could have everyone's head for sending the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black to prison without a trail. In twenty-four hours the ministry went from a kiss on sight order for Sirius to bending over backwards to make amends for the terrible injustice Sirius, now Lord Black was subjected too. To cap off the day, a reporter had gotten wind of Dumbledore's vaults being seized and audited because of his stealing Harry's mail and hiding it inside his personal vaults. The Daily Prophet had a field day with that information and Dumbledore's reputation took another hit, much to Harry's glee. Maybe that would be enough to get the man fired and away from Hogwarts.

Harry literally skipped to the reception room to wait for sensei. Now his godfather could stop running. He hoped he was somewhere where he could get the news of his freedom. With that thought pressing on Harry's mind, he called for May and Dobby. When they both popped in, Harry couldn't help but smile at the change in the house elf. Gone were the rags, Dobby now wore a Castle Potter uniform. Dobby's body was no longer slumped and hunched over but stood straight with pride. Unfortunately, the little elf still gazed at him as if he were the second coming of Merlin.

"Hey Dobby, are you settling in okay?"

"Master Harry Potter did not forget Dobby. Master Harry Potter is the best wizard ever asking on how poor Dobby is doing. Dobby is thanking Master Harry Potter, and tells him that Dobby is the luckiest elf in the world."

Out of the corner of Harry's eyes, he could see May rolling her huge, elf eyes at Dobby's antics. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm glad Dobby. Let me know if you're unhappy okay," he told the excitable house elf before turning to May. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from what you were doing but I wanted to see if Dobby had time to do a special project for me. I want him to locate Sirius Black, feed him, give him medicine, clothes, and a copy of the Daily Prophet so he knows it's okay to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. Does Dobby have time to do this? I don't want to upset your work or plans."

May beamed at him. "You are very considerate, Master Harry. Dobby isn't doing anything that can't wait or be diverted to someone else."

"Are you okay with this, Dobby?"

Dobby was practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes, Master Harry Potter sir!"

"Okay then, find Sirius Black and give him a care package, but I don't want to hear you neglected to take care of yourself. You need to sleep, eat, take breaks, and take care of whatever else you need. Okay?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobbby be doing what Master Harry Potter says."

Both elves popped away.

"You are a good man."

Harry jumped and turned to see Sensei standing at his side wearing another black immaculate suit, this time the shirt and tie were turquoise.

"You're always popping up from nowhere. It's annoying."

Sensei smirked. "And I will continue to do so until you learn to spread your magic out and know when I'm near."

Harry eyed Sense suspiciously. "You're always near, aren't you?"

"I or another member of my team is with you whenever you go out."

Harry sighed. He had a lot to learn. It was a wonder he hadn't been killed yet. "How many are on your team?"

"There are six of us. Ready?"

Sensei held up an empty bottle and explained about international port keys, when to know when you were getting close to your destination and the best way to let go without making a fool of yourself. Fifteen minutes later, they had landed in Tokyo's magical district. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was so different from London and Britain's magical district as you could get. It even smelled different. Harry inhaled the air, it smelled like fish, flour, and spice. The streets were wide and clean, stores were in neat little rows at street level, then a second layer of shops above the first with wide walkways with banners advertising the products in the stores. Food vendors lined the streets advertising their wares. People were moving about at a fast pace, or riding some type of magical hover scooters or bicycles with baskets on the fronts that seemed to zip through the packed crowds without bumping anyone. Everyone looked so put together. Elegant. Were their poor people here? He couldn't tell who was rich or who was poor just by looking like he could in Diagon Alley. People wore either muggle attire or some type of robes that looked better than their English counterparts did. It was organized chaos compared to the disorganized chaos of Diagon Alley. From one glance, he preferred the Japanese district to the English one.

"Japanese robes look cooler than English ones," he told Sensei as his gaze swung around all taking everything in.

"Those are more modern version of the kimono. We can go to a shop later and get you fitted for one, if you'd like."

"I wonder if I can blend their style with a muggle one?" Harry asked then blinked when a couple walked past him taking rapidly in Japanese. He pouted, he so wish he could understand what everyone was saying.

"They do custom orders," Sensei waved his hand and Harry felt something warm wash over him and all of a sudden he could understand the language being spoken around them.

"Wow, thanks."

"You won't be able to speak the language, but you'll be able to understand what is being said to you. The spell I cast lasts for about twelve hours."

"It's not permanent?" He sighed. "It could be useful to learn another language with just a flick of your wrist."

"Magic doesn't work that way. You have to actually learn languages on your own."

"Figures," Harry pouted. "Maybe next summer, I can come for a longer visit and learn the language. I have a home here. I wish I'd remembered before now. I could've stopped and saw what kind of condition it was in."

"You expect too much of yourself, it's only been a week since you've found out about your inheritance."

Harry nodded. Sensei was right, he wanted everything done and fixed right away. Harry walked next to Sensei as he made his way to the shop with the foci inside. The area was buzzing with people and the day was in full swing when they left England it was only eight in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"A little after four. Tokyo's eight hours ahead of London."

As he spoke, Morinozuka-sensei opened the door to a shop. Glass cases lined the space from floor to ceiling and inside the cases were all kinds of things from rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, to weapons, knives, guns, and swords of all kind sitting in neat little rows. Harry immediately went to the knives while sensei spoke to the owner. Unlike Ollivander's, this shop was pristine, not a dust mite in sight.

"Harry," Sensei called out, "what color is your magical core?"

"Green." Harry called out not looking up from the elaborately decorated knives. They looked cool. He wondered if he could get Sensei to teach him how to throw and fight with them. When Sensei remained quiet, Harry looked up to see Sensei and the shopkeeper gaping at him. "What?"

"You're magical core is green?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah, it's that big ball thingy by my heart that glows right. I assumed it was my core. Was I wrong?"

"No," Sensei said amused. "That big ball thingy by your heart is your magical core. I was just surprised it was green."

"What, is green bad, I figured it was green because my eyes were green."

"No, you're magical core has nothing to do with your eye color," sensei began with a smile. "Green is a rare core color for wizards, so rare that it only shows up once or twice every couple hundred years or so. It means that once your trained you'll be very powerful."

"Really, are you sure? How do you know when it shows up, it's not like everyone is tested to see what color their core is, are they?"

"In most cases, witches and wizards are tested during a medical examination before they attend magical school."

Harry sighed. Something else that had been skipped over. He wondered if Dumbledore knew his core was green. With all the trips he made to the infirmary, he would be surprised if he didn't know. Just one more thing to make him different from everyone else.

"What color are cores normally?"

"Blue or red. Most witches and wizards have blue magical cores; I'd say about eighty-five percent. Red makes up the rest, which means you're an above average wizard. My magical core falls in that category. Green is so rare; it's not counted into that matrix. Some squibs, if they are strong enough, have a core and theirs is yellow."

"With a green magical core, you aren't going to find a focus ring to fit you among the items on display. I'll have to go get my special stock," the shopkeeper said in a heavy accent. "I'll be back shortly."

When the shopkeeper left, Harry looked at sensei curiously.

"Squibs have different power levels?"

"Yes. High-powered ones can have an affinity for different skill sets, what normal humans would call any type of psychic ability. My family line's abilities aren't as flashy like that though. My family's magic is geared towards speed, precision, and agility. My nephews, for example, despite being squibs, are strong in our family's magic. They're top of their class in school, can process information more quickly than their counterparts, and think on their feet quickly. They are also superb martial artists who are the National Champions in their age class."

Harry smiled at the pride shining from sensei's eyes as he spoke of his family. "Even though you're the first magical in generations, your family still knew about magic?"

"Yes," Ikeda gestured around the shop at all the weapons. "Most of these were made by my family. The Morinozuka's have been weapon manufacturers and artisans since the age of the samurai. We began as artisans who served a family of warriors the Haninozuka's, who we still serve much in the same way that the Longbottoms serve the Potters. However, over the generations, the master, servant relationship blurred just as it did for you and the Longbottoms. We became warriors in our own right and we're actually higher than the Haninozuka's on the social ladder because of our manufacturing empire. Morinozuka Manufacturing Group is an international corporation that is well known not only in the muggle world, but in the magical one as well."

Harry googled at him. "So why are you working for me?"

"Higher brain function, speed, and agility makes me uncomfortable sitting behind a desk. I believe you westerners call it ADHD."

Harry laughed. "So, you're only here because you're an adrenaline junky and bored."

Sensei shrugged with a smile on his face. The shopkeeper returned with an elaborately carved wooden trunk when it opened the case was lined with rings made out of silver, gold, and platinum with various stones embedded in the rings. Harry found himself drawn to a platinum ring with a black stone inside. The shopkeeper smiled.

"You're being pulled to one, aren't you?"

Harry nodded riveted and reached out for the ring. The second he slipped it on, the ring sized to fit his finger and he felt power flow through his body before the ring merged with his core. Harry thought about the incantation to the levitation charm and focused on the fountain pen on the counter lifting in air. Shocked, Harry gasped and lost his concentration.

"Wow, much better than a wand."

The shopkeeper laughed. "That's a platinum ring with a black diamond stone mined in Africa two hundred years ago."

"Where do the magical properties come from? The stone?"

"Yes, the metal as well. Runes are etched around the metal when the ring was crafted. The Runes symbolizes protections keyed to the ring and stone. Can you see the grains in the ring?"

Harry lifted the ring to the light and saw the crushed diamond mixed in with the platinum and tiny writing engraved all around the ring.

"Amazing. How much?"

"Twenty galleons."

He looked to Sensei who gave a minuscule nod so Harry went into his backpack and pulled out his coin purse to pay the man.

After they left the shop, Sensei showed him around the magical district and Harry went crazy. He was like a kid locked in prison for years who just got an hour of freedom to buy whatever he wanted. The bigger items like paintings, scrolls, pottery, he had shipped to the castle, the smaller stuff like gifts and souvenirs he stuffed in his expanded backpack. But his favorite purchase was the men's clothier and the custom robes he had designed. The robe had a high mandarin collar with long sleeves that was tight around the arms and upper body and buttoned up from waist to throat. From the waist down it flared open and billowed around him so well Severus Snape would be green with envy. Underneath the robes, were dress pants in the same fabric as well as matching dress shoes. He brought three of the custom outfits, one in black, white, and silver.

"I am so badass."

Sensei rolled his eyes.

"You are just jealous." Harry grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on, went into himself, concentrating hard until his hair lengthened, which he put into a high ponytail while he preened in front of the mirror. "I'm definitely coming back once I finish my potions and get the growth spurt they promised. This is awesome. All I need is a weapon." Harry made his voice deepen and went into the basic poses Sensei had shown him that morning. "I am Harry Potter and I am the One." He said mimicking the movie, he and Neville saw the other day.

Sensei sighed. "You are so mature I forget you're only thirteen. I'm remembering now."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Sensei. He had to literally force himself out of his new robes and put his street clothes and his hair back to the way it was. Once he got back on the street and smelled the food, his stomach growled reminding him that they had been walking around for several hours.

Sensei chuckled. "Have you ever ate with chopsticks?" Harry shook his head. "I know a place. Take my hand."

Harry felt as if his body was being squeezed into a small tube and in the next second, he was standing in a new location. He fought the urge to barf and once the urge passed he noticed they were standing in front of a traditional single story Japanese home that had floor to ceiling windows on all sides and Asian style landscaping.

"Where are we?"

"My home in the Morinozuka compound. My elder brother and his family live in the main house about two miles away."

"Wow," Harry said looking around trying to see any other houses in the distance. He couldn't. "How many homes are on the property?"

"Seven. The main house, my home, and my parents' home are occupied. My nephews will pick out their homes when they turn twenty."

"Why twenty?"

"Twenty is the age children are officially recognized as adults in Japan."

Sensei opened the door and led him through a beautiful room with bamboo flooring, modern furniture, and an extensive music collection of instruments, cds, and records that lined the walls. He entered the kitchen and was impressed. It had character. The kitchen had wood flooring and dark blue granite countertops with flecks of black with a large island with a vegetable sink. The appliances were all top class and the surfaces blended in with the custom cabinets with black pulls. A blue textile screen was behind a glass screen. Sensei went into the freezer, pulled out a frosted mug, and poured ale in it before sliding the mug over to Harry who took a sip with a big grin.

"You are the best adult ever!" Sensei arched an eyebrow. "You gave me ale!"

Sensei rolled his eyes. "That's Hoppy, its beer flavored but non-alcoholic."

Harry sighed. "Oh well, at least I can pretend."

Sensei handed him a pair of chopsticks and a saucer then put a platter of cut up fruit and vegetables in the middle of the island. While Sensei cooked lunch, he instructed Harry on how to use chopsticks. Harry nearly lost his grip when the front door slammed open and footsteps ran into the kitchen. A boy about Harry's age jumped into Sensei's arms ignoring the flour coating his hands.

"Ojisan, what a surprise. Why didn't you let us know you were here? Don't you love me? Are you making ramen?* You know ramen is my favorite and yours is the best." The boy talked faster than Hermione at a book sale. Harry bet that the boy had inherited the family's ADHD. The boy rattled on about everything Sensei had missed since the last time they had spoken which mainly consisted of complaints about a boy named Chika. Harry felt someone else's eyes on him and turned to see an older boy standing in the doorway. He looked a lot like Sensei, but oddly enough, looked more masculine despite being younger. This older boy and Sensei could've passed for brothers; the only difference aside from the slightly more masculine look was this boy had a pointed chin and features that are more angular. The boy smiled shyly at him and Harry smiled back. The tall boy waited patiently for his brother to wind down before going over and hugging his uncle.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Sensei asked.

"Ah."

"Taka-ni," the younger whined. "I wanted ramen."

"What about you Takashi? Can you stay and eat some ramen?"

"Ah."

"Harry," Sensei said switching to English, "these are my nephews. Morinozuka, Takashi and Morinozuka, Satoshi. Oi's this is Potter-Tono, Harrison, the Earl of Welburn."

Both boys got a surprised look on their faces and bowed, Harry waved to them.

"Hi, Sensei speaks highly of you."

The boys moved to sit at the island, Takashi in the stool next to him and Satoshi next to Takashi so he could keep an eager eye on Sensei's progress with the ramen. Once Sensei set the dough to rest, he washed his hands and got his nephews drinks and saucers so they could eat the fruit, vegetables while they waited, before he went to get the ham and other ingredients to chop for the ramen. It was eerily quiet and Harry searched for something to say to the shy boy next to him.

"Sensei said you're the National Champion in your field. What martial arts forms do you practice?"

"Kendo and Judo." Harry must have still looked confused. "Kendo is fighting with swords and Judo is similar to your . . . wrestling, only more elegant."

"Taka-ni is amazing," Satoshi said tearing his eyes away from the ramen preparations. "No one can come close to defeating him except for Ike-oji."

Harry watched a slight blush flare on Takashi's cheek.

"How old were you when you began training?"

"Six, but before that Ojisan taught us meditation."

"Really, how does that help with martial arts?"

Sensei went into a drawer and pulled out a large hand towel. "Put this over your eyes and go stand over there and meditate," he said pointed over to the corner of the kitchen. "This time instead of just focusing on inside your body focus on the outside as well and see if you can find the energy in the air while you run through the exercises I taught you this morning."

Harry nodded and moved to the side of the kitchen and placed the blindfold over his eyes before meditating and getting in tune with his core before seeing what he could find in the environment to his shock he felt energy in the particles in the air and he could tell where the furniture sat. There was a big blob in the place where Harry assumed the countertops and other kitchen equipment should be. He followed Sensei's orders and ran through the simple forms Sensei showed him making sure he got the movements right since he was performing in front of three masters. The more he ran through the exercise the more natural the movements became. He suddenly felt someone in his personal space and as he focused, he began to 'see' the body like he could see his own. The person in front of him had a bright, yellow magical core that spun around looked like a kaleidoscope with the way the light and other vessels inside the person's body streamed and reflected through and around the core. He could literally see the person, who he assumed was either Takashi or Satoshi reach for him. Harry ended up placing his palms on the other's chest pushing him away like the way Sensei taught him, utilizing the movements. When the boy stumbled back, Harry let go and lifted his blindfold to find Takashi in front of him.

"Cool. When you got close, I could see your magical core, it was beautiful like a kaleidoscope in the sunlight."

"The force is strong with this one," Satoshi quipped.

Since Star Wars was the first movie, he'd seen thanks to Mrs. Figg and a weeklong vacation the Dursley's took, the movie was his favorite. So, he understand the movie reference and giggled.

When lunch (for he and Sensei) and a second dinner for the brothers was ready they sat down and ate. Takashi quietly helped him with his chopsticks so he could eat comfortably.

"Wow. This is amazing!"

"Ike-oji makes the best ramen better than the ramen shops."

Takashi and Sensei rolled their eyes.

"He's a ramen addict," Sensei explained.

Harry asked the brothers what they typically did and learned they woke up at four-thirty each morning to train before getting to class at eight. They went to Ouran Academy the best private school in Japan and were usually at school until six because of clubs, since it was an unwritten rule that every student participate in a club activity. Takashi was in Kendo and Judo club while Satoshi was in the Kendo and Karate club for and middle school and elementary school respectfully. As a result, they didn't get home until late so they just ate dinner and studied before bed. Takashi's favorite subjects were History and Geography and Satoshi loved Business and History. They both expected to work in the family business once they finished their education and now that they were on vacation from school, they were thinking about going to their chalet in Switzerland. Of course, Satoshi said all this; the older and quieter Takashi just nodded occasionally in agreement.

For dessert Sensei served dango, which was a sweet dumpling served with green tea to drink. It was delicious and Harry made a mental note to vacation in Japan and explore the food soon. After eating, Harry moved to the living room to give the family time to themselves. He curled up on the sofa and brought out his father's journal feeling a little lonely right now. He had to hope that one day he would find the right person and have a dozen kids, so he could have the family he always wanted. Until then, he was just going to have to be patient.

Soon he got lost in this father's journal. James Potter had finally realized he had a crush on his mother; unfortunately, he didn't make his infatuation known in a smart manner. Harry was actually surprised his mother didn't hex him to death. Their relationship reminded him of Ron and Hermione. Harry knew Ron would be just as big of a jerk if Hermione's best friend was a Slytherin boy. Harry could only hope he wasn't as much as jerk as his father had been. His dad had been so jealous of Snape it was insane and yet he didn't know what to call the feeling, so that just made everything worse. Aside from his dad's stupidity about his mother and Snape, he enjoyed reading the journals. The best was reading his father's notes on animagus transformation. Wondering how long he'd been absorbed in his Dad's journal, he thrust it back in his book bag and went in search of the Morinozukas. The kitchen was spotless and empty. He finally found them in a large empty room with wood flooring. Swords and other weapons lined the walls. In the middle of the room, Sensei faced off with Takashi. They were both shirtless and in their bare feet as they faced off against each other as they fought with long bamboo like sticks. Although Sensei obviously had more experience, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Takashi. He was very graceful in the way he fought as if he were dancing instead of fighting. Harry loved the way he moved and wondered how he could emulate him when Sensei began teaching him. Harry sat on the floor, carefully examining Takashi's moves. A few second later Satoshi sat next to him, sweaty and obviously fresh from his own fight.

"Isn't Taka-ni awesome? I only lasted five minutes; they've been going on nearly twenty."

"Well maybe you just tired Sensei out for your brother."

Satoshi laughed. "Oji was right; you are a good person Potter-tono."

"What does tono mean?"

"Lord, you are a lord right, that's how Oji introduced you."

"Yeah. Oji is uncle right?"

Satoshi nodded. "Ojisan, yes."

"What's ni, brother?"

"Big brother it's short for Nichan or Nisan, it's how younger siblings address their older brothers. We'll have you speaking Japanese in no time. You're already halfway there loving ramen."

Harry laughed. "Glad to know it's that easy."

They turned back to the fight; Sensei finally brought Takashi down with a blow to the neck, Satoshi clapped loudly for his brother.

"Taka-ni, that's the longest you lasted. That was awesome."

Takashi blushed faintly. "Ah."

"I'm going to jump in the shower before Harry and I leave, you two wore me out."

Satoshi jumped up to follow him. "I'll get drinks for us. I'm thirsty."

Takashi shrugged on his shirt over an impressive set of muscles and sat down by Harry.

"That's really awesome, how many levels is Sensei ahead of you?"

"Three."

"See, it'll take me years to get to your level and I doubt that I will be as graceful as you."

"You will surpass me and Oji if you stick to it."

Harry goggled at him. "You can't be serious? Me?"

"You're just untrained. You have better instincts than us."

"It must be the wizard thing."

"No. I've trained with wizards before it's you. Oji likes you."

Harry was confused by the abrupt switch in topic. "Sorry?"

Takashi smiled. "He wanted us to meet. He knew we'd come when security showed he entered the compound. It's why he made ramen."

"He probably felt sorry for me. You have a great family."

"Ah."

It seemed that Takashi reached his capacity for speech for the day because he stayed quiet for several minutes.

"Do you write English?" Harry asked trying to draw the quieter boy out again.

Takashi tilted his head and looked at Harry curiously. "Ah. Standard subject taught in school."

"Will you write to me? I'll be homeschooled for the next couple of years and I don't know if I'll still have my friends. My life might've changed too much for them. Do you want to be pen-pals?"

Takashi nodded. Smiling happily, Harry dug into his backpack and pulled out two journals, both black. He had bought them for him and Ron but if Ron's response to the letter he'd sent were positive, he'd just get another pair for them. He handed one of the journals to Takashi.

"It's a two-way journal. You write in one and it will automatically appear in mine. It'll make it easier to communicate."

Takashi flipped through the journal curiously then held out his hand palm out. Harry figuring out he wanted a pen slipped one in his hand. A couple seconds later the diary in his hands warmed. In neat handwriting he read.

When were you born?

July 31st, I'm 13. You?

5th of May. I am fifteen.

What is your favorite color?

Green. You?

Green.

Satoshi returned carrying two bottled waters, which he handed to the two. Takashi just glanced at his brother who pouted.

"I got distracted."

Takashi stood and bowed to Harry.

"It's been a pleasure Potter-Tono."

Harry smiled. "Call me Harry."

"Takashi."

They smiled at each other before the brothers left. Harry decided to be good and pull out his charms book but instead of using a wand, he tested out his ring by focusing on the spell's incantation and visualizing what he wanted done. He learned a lot reading the book cover to cover instead of just doing the spells the teacher assigned. No wonder Hermione did so well in school.

"It looks like your foci ring is working."

Startled, Harry jumped up off the floor and shoved his book back in the bag. Sensei was in the doorway in another one of his suits.

"Ever since you showed me how to access my core, I've been finding it almost too easy to do magic. I can see the difference; I usually struggled twice as hard to do spells."

"It wouldn't surprise me if your first wand wasn't a complete match. By the way, I would keep the ring and silent casting a secret from everyone except your tutors. You don't want to give away all your secrets."

Harry nodded and pointed to the wall behind him. "Secret room?"

"You're learning." Sensei smiled proudly and placed his ring on one of the panels and a door slid open revealing a small room filled with exquisite weapons of all types.

"Wow, are they all from your company, or is it just a personal collection?"

"The wall on the other end are collectors' items, the rest are from the company. I design and craft weapons in my spare time. So does Satoshi and Takashi. The precision it takes to craft weapons helps focus our minds."

Sensei went to the wall and removed a twin blade weapon from inside a black lacquered sheath from a beautiful stand on the wall. The sheath was engraved with an etching of griffins. He removed the weapons to show two short swords. He re-sheathed them and handed them to Harry along with two matching daggers.

"For you. Keep the daggers strapped to your body at all times. I'll be showing you how to use them soon."

Harry was floored. "For me?"

"Of course."

Sensei the person who worked for him was giving him a gift. Harry was floored. "Are you serious?"

Sensei smiled. "If you want, think of it as a thank you for becoming friends with Takashi." Harry didn't bother to ask how he knew. "Takashi is so intense and quiet that he doesn't make friends. His only friend is his cousin Mitsukuni, who he sees as a younger brother he must protect despite Mitsukuni being older than him."

"Takashi's cool," Harry shrugged, "and he must be an amazing person for Satoshi to worship him like he does."

Sensei reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're a good kid. Where do you want to go Castle Potter or Longbottom Manor?"

"The Castle. I've got a couple hours before dinner at the Manor. I'll wander around maybe sit at the café and study."

"As long as no one sees a magical cover on your books, make sure you switch them."

"Agreed."

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in the living room of his apartments in the castle. It was a little after two local time, so Harry figured he'd wander around.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support. This past week has been hectic for me as I moved over the holiday weekend and I've literally just got my internet turned on (with a new slower provider which I am not happy about). Anyhoo, I'm a little behind with reviews and such. Please be patient.

*As far as Ouran High School Host Club canon, I've watched the anime, but I've only read the magna up to volume 9. I'm not sure if it was canon or fanon that Satoshi was addicted to ramen. I couldn't find a reference in the wiki, it just states he loves spicy things. If his ramen addiction is not canon, I stole that ramen addiction tidbit from Stalker of Stories and another persons story that I cannot remember at the moment. If you haven't read Stalker of Stories crossover, do, it's great. And if Satoshi's ramen addiction isn't canon, blame me.

*Once again, this story is complete. I am my own beta so all mistakes are my fault, especially as I have never been to Japan or the United Kingdom.

*I do not own Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I doubt I'd write fanfiction about it.


	9. The Moon and the Phoenix

Chapter Nine: The Moon and the Phoenix

Standing in the middle of his room at Longbottom Manor, Harry surveyed the chaos he created. Strewn about the room was every article of clothing he'd purchased. He was due to meet Remus Lupin in an hour and a half and had no idea what to wear. Nothing too fancy, because he wasn't sure if Mr. Lupin was still as poor as he'd been in school, with all the anti-werewolf legislation, he'd assume so. Why the man never applied to work for Potter Corporation or Castle Potter, Harry didn't know. His father had written that Remus, due to his Gryffindor nature had been very prideful, but Harry figured pride didn't feed you. As he was surveying his wardrobe for suitable clothes, Hedwig flew in the open window and gave a sharp bark, clacking her beak when she couldn't find a place to land. She swopped around the foot of the bed and glared at him pointedly. Sighing, Harry cleared off a spot for her to rest.

"Is that good enough for you, your majesty?"

Hedwig cut her eyes at him.

"Sorry, Hed I didn't mean to snap, I'm not in a good mood at the moment. I'm nervous about meeting one of my parent's friends. What ya got for me?"

She held out her leg and he retrieved letters from Ron and Hermione and let out a whoosh of breath.

"I guess now I'll know. Have you ate?"

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot, rubbed up against him, and flew back off through the window. Harry dropped down in the spot Hedwig had vacated and opened Hermione's letter with trembling hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh Harry, everything seems to always happen to you, doesn't it. Did you know that Castle Potter is one of the world's thousand ultimate sites to visit in the world? I feel so stupid for not realizing that you were that Potter, but there isn't much information on the Potter family at Hogwarts. Believe me I checked. I didn't realize your family was so prominent in the muggle and magical world. Harry you are a Lord, my best friend is a peer of the realm. You must be so overwhelmed, but at least you are no longer with the Dursleys. Have you moved to Castle Potter yet? Harry you have to let me visit, can you imagine how much history is just lying around your house. It would be so fascinating to see how wizards lived before the Statute of Secrecy came into play. Harry, would you be mad if I said I was super jealous of you, not of all the responsibility of course, but you are surrounded by hundreds of years of history. I bet your library is bigger than Hogwarts, isn't it? I bet it is. And you're hiring tutors that will be writing lesson plans customized just for you! I bet you'll be learning loads! You have to tell me EVERYTHING you're learning, EVERYTHING._

_Okay, now that I'm done hyperventilating. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you. You are the only person who accepts me as I am. I doubt Ron and I will remain friends without you. I don't know if I'll have friends at Hogwarts without you there. So all my anger at you leaving is selfish and then I feel guilty because you are the least selfish person I know so how can I act like a brat when for the first time in your life, you're doing something that is the best thing for you. No matter how much I'll miss you this is the best thing for you Harry. However, I am holding you to your promise of showing up during Hogsmeade weekends and I can't believe the party you're planning. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I would pay to see the purebloods reaction to an amusement park. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Tears ran down Harry's face as he remembered the realization he came to during his first year at Hogwarts. Never underestimate Hermione Granger. Harry flipped through his calendar to see where Christmas fell that year. Boxing Day fell on a Friday. He pushed the record button on the watch May had gifted him with and recorded a message for her.

"May, send an invitation to the Granger family to come and visit me and have full access to Castle Potter the evening of Boxing Day for that weekend. Make sure you arrange all the bells and whistles for history tours and the like."

May popped in and stared at him in concern. "Master?"

Harry grinned. "Happy tears. I realized a friend is truly a friend."

May nodded and popped out only to pop back in a couple second later with a calming draught and began putting the clothes away. He started to help and was about to hand her one of his jeans since she was closer to the closet when her whole body stiffened.

Harry swore under his breathe and held the garment against his chest. "Oh Merlin, May, I didn't mean to. It was just a reflex. How about from now on, no picking up clothes when I'm in the room so I don't do anything stupid like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you May."

Although still shaken, May smiled, nodded, and popped out of the room.

Harry plopped back down on the bed. "This night isn't going well. I hope that isn't a sign."

Dropping back on the bed, feeling the calming draught starting to take effect, he opened Ron's letter.

_Hey Mate,_

_I am not surprised. Mad, angry, upset that we can't hang at Hogwarts but I kinda expected it. At least you'll be there for Hogsmeade weekends. We'll never be able to replace you on the Quidditch team. Oliver is going to freak, how will we get the cup this year? Maybe we shouldn't tell him, he'll be a pain at the amusement park. By the way, I can't wait to see what muggles do for fun and Percy's over the moon that you invited Penelope. He's been less of a pain lately, I think it's because he's been hanging with the twins, they've been whispering together a lot. I fear Percy is giving them ideas for mass destruction. If you thought it was scary when Fred and George had a plan, it's ten times worse when Percy is involved. At least with the just the twins you can see it coming. Despite being pranked to death, this trip to Egypt has been the best ever, well that and the Scabbers thing._

_Ron_

_P.S. Do you have a Quidditch Pitch at your new place? And a broom shed? It'll be cool to fly on a proper pitch._

Harry smiled. Typical Ron. He made a mental note to invite Ron to the Manor for Easter break once it was finished. Harry rose from the bed, happier than he'd been in days. His friends were still his friends. Renewed, he scrambled around the clothes he discarded and pulled out an outfit to wear to dinner when Dobby popped in.

Harry noticed that Dobby stood far away from Harry and was looking at the clothes strewn about the room warily. Harry supposed that the clothes incident had made the rounds with the Potter elves already.

Harry sighed. "Hey Dobby, what's up?"

"Master Harry Potter, sir. You told me to tell you when Dobby found Sirius Black sir. Dobby found Sirius Black and gave him the care package. Dobby cleaned him up and sent him to Saint Mungo's for care."

The tension in his body eased. He had something good to tell Remus Lupin. "How bad is he?"

"Emaciated, very weak. He'll be in the hospital for a long time."

Harry wrote a quick note to Madame Bones and gave it to Dobby. "Give this to Madame Bones so she can control the situation before word spreads."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir."

Maybe the night wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Harry sat in a private room inside the Patil's restaurant, grateful that the calming draught May had given him was still in his system. If not, Harry suspected that he'd be bouncing off the walls. This meeting felt important. He was meeting one of the people who meant the most to his parents, who had the deepest connection to them. What if Remus didn't like him? Harry had sent a ten page rambling letter to his new friend last night giving Takashi the history of his dad's friendship with the Marauders, as he knew it. It felt easier to lay out all his fears to someone so far away, to get an unbiased opinion. Takashi's advice was surprisingly simple. If it worked out Harry's life would be enriched by the new experiences Remus would bring, if it didn't work out then Harry would walk away and his life wouldn't change and he'd just go on like he'd had been. Harry felt like saying a big old 'duh' when he read Takashi's words. At first he just couldn't process them. Now with the calming draught in his system, he saw Takashi's point and it had been a good one. For someone who had a hard time speaking, Takashi was amazingly good with putting his thoughts to paper. Those words had helped him not freak out, but now that he was here, all his old fears had risen to the surface.

Luckily, he'd have things to talk to Remus about. He'd finished his father's Hogwarts journal, which only lasted, through his sixth year of school. His grandparents had succumbed to dragon pox the summer before his father's seventh year and dad had begun writing in the Lord's journal instead. Seeing his parents battle a disease and Voldemort rising to power had matured James Potter, so he wasn't a berk to anyone in school but Snape. But, as Snape had become close friends with Death Eaters and had lost his Mum's friendship by calling her a mudblood, he was willing to cut his father some slack. Despite that, Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape would've turned out the way he did if his dad and the Marauders hadn't bullied him so badly. It was a question to ponder and helped him to see why Snape would be so bitter. Even so, he couldn't forgive the way the man had acted towards him or the other students at Hogwarts.

Harry wiped his sweating palms on his jeans when he felt someone approaching the door. The doors opened and Parvati walked in with Remus who was wearing a set of wizarding robes. From his experience with Ron and the Weasleys, Harry could tell the robes were second hand and was glad he decided to just go with jeans. Harry smiled hello to Remus before turning to Pavarti.

"Did you get my invitation? Will you and Padma be able to make it?"

"Are you kidding," she gushed. "It's all we've been talking about. We can't wait. We've been working overtime here at the restaurant to have spending money. It's going to be the party of the year and anyone who didn't get invited is jealous." She seemed to remember where she was at and pulled herself together. "Should I just get a family style sampler for you to share?"

Harry looked at Remus who nodded. They gave their drink orders and she left. Remus was gazing suspiciously around the room, Harry wondered if his werewolf senses could smell his guards or if it was just old battle instincts.

"Sorry about that," he told Remus gesturing to where Parvati left. "Parvati's one of my old housemates at Hogwarts. I decided I needed something fun to look forward too and am hosting a party at a muggle amusement park, as with most of my ideas, it was great but the actual planning was a little more than I thought it would be."

Remus smiled fondly as he sat in his seat. "You come by that honestly. Your father was the same way. It was always up to me to bring your father and Sirius back down to reality. Are you sure that you won't be returning to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed. "Because of Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "And the poor environment he created. Hogwarts just isn't safe, with Dumbledore as the headmaster, at least not safe enough for me. My first defense teacher tried to kill me and was possessed by Voldemort. My second defense teacher tried to obliviate me. History is naptime and Potions has me subjected to hours of torture, torture that Dumbledore refused to acknowledge or curb."

Remus sighed. "Harry, Severus Snape—"

"I found Dad's journal," Harry said cutting Remus off. "He was a complete arse to Snape just because he was jealous. Those pranks were mean and vicious and you guys were bullies. You were bullies allowed to run free because you were in Gryffindor and Dumbledore was friends with my grandparents. However, Snape's an adult and I'm a kid who never knew my father. I was Snape's punching bag because he couldn't move away from what happened to him nearly twenty years ago. Plus, it wasn't just me he bullied. The man is a brilliant potion master, but he has no business teaching children."

Remus looked sad. "You're right, about us at school and Snape. Dumbledore let us then and him now get away with more than he should."

"At the expense of Hogwarts and the education of hundreds of students." Harry shrugged. "Fortunately, I now have the means to get a better education for myself."

A sad smile curled Remus's lips. "You're very mature for your age."

"I had a heap of responsibility piled on me overnight. Plus, thanks to Dumbledore, I haven't been a child since he dropped me off on the doorstep of magic hating relatives when I was a year old."

Remus nodded. "This is not what your parents wanted for you, but I can say they'd be beyond proud of how you're handling the situation."

Harry smiled and felt himself relax at Remus's words a weight lifted from his chest as he unclenched his hands and leaned forward. "Tell me about yourself? I never really talked to a friend of my parents before."

"If you read your father's journals, you know about—"

Harry laughed. "You're furry little problem, yeah."

Remus smiled sadly. "We were idiots in school, but your father was a great friend."

"I saw that too."

Remus sighed regretfully. "I should have stepped up more and stopped James and Sirius from their games. I knew it was wrong but I'm ashamed to admit I was so glad to have friends that I overlooked a lot of bad behavior."

"I know the feeling," Harry commiserated with the werewolf. "I was the same way with my friends, but I recently found that speaking up may actually make our friendship stronger."

Harry's head jerked up as he felt a powerful magical aura heading in their direction. This aura was similar to what it felt like when was around Sensei, only this person's magic felt wilder where Sensei's magical aura was calm and restrained. The door opened and waiters walked in with their platters of food floating in front of them, but what had Harry clenching his fists in anger was Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts strolled into the room looking as if he'd been invited and hadn't a care in the world. Harry glanced at Remus in accusation, but Remus was staring at Dumbledore with a look of ultimate betrayal on his face. Harry looked in the corner to where his guards were hidden and shook his head slightly asking them to hold back for now. Once the waiters left, Harry sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're the last person I want to see right now, you know," he told the man in the livid, blue robes, glad that May had given him a calming draught. It stopped him from leaping over and breaking the man's nose again.

Dumbledore looked sad. "Harry my boy, I am extremely sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't stop myself from coming to explain. I had no idea I was condemning you to such a life with I placed you with the Dursleys."

"Usually you go for half-truths and misdirection, but now you're lying," Harry cocked his head and looking at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I found out about Mrs. Figg, I know she was placed there to report to you. So, don't tell me you didn't know how bad things were inside of that house," Dumbledore flinched. Harry snorted. "Please don't call me boy I don't like it. Boy is what Vernon Dursley called me, and all it does is remind me that you are in the same category as he is, a child abuser, which I am sure you don't want. You may address me as Lord Potter."

Dumbledore sighed, his shoulders slumped, and he looked like he had the cares of the world heaped upon his shoulders. It was a masterful performance.

"You are very angry, which is you're right of course. I made many mistakes. I am only human and I am sorry for what you've been though. I don't think I could ever make up to you what you were put through, but I have to try. I had hoped to spare you this until you were older. I had no choice but to place you with the Dursleys. When your mother gave her life for you that caused a powerful protection around you so when Voldemort attempted to cast the killing curse it rebounded back on him casting him out of his body. By placing you with your aunt, who shares blood with you and your mother I sealed the protection your mother placed upon you. That protection saved you from Death Eaters seeking retribution, or from Professor Quirrell's attempt to touch you. As long as you called your Aunt's place home, you are protected from Voldemort and his followers who want to hurt you."

"But I did not have protection from the Dursleys who starved me, locked me in a cupboard under the stairs, and later in my cousin's second bedroom with a cat flap cut in the door to slid me cold soup and water, or the many locks on the outside of the door to lock me in. Nor did it save me from the ridicule of neighbors who believed the rumors the Dursleys spread about me to cover their crimes."

Dumbledore's eyes watered. "No it did not."

"Why are you here, Professor Dumbledore? You must be here for a reason, I hope it isn't to request I go back to the Dursleys to fortify these blood wards," Harry bit out sarcastically. "I'm afraid I can't, the Dursleys are in prison for child abuse."

"No, that is not feasible."

"Then what do you suggest," Harry sat back and stared at Dumbledore wide-eyed. "What do you want?"

"Despite what you think, I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe. I suggest you move in with a family we can give the biggest protection too, somewhere where you'd be happy. Perhaps the Weasley family would be willing to take you in? I'm sure that once I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they returned, they'd love to take you in. Mrs. Weasley already considers you one of her own."

Manipulative bastard.

"Why the Weasleys, not that I don't like and respect them, but they already have seven children they are struggling to provide for, why should they suffer the care of another? That is presumptive of you, you know. It's really not you're right to say where I go, Professor. It's my parents. My parents appointed Sirius Black as my guardian, what's wrong with him?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily as if his heart was breaking to pass bad news onto him. Harry felt shame curl in his gut. Why hadn't he'd seen what a horrible actor the man was before now?

"Harry, I don't think you understand after all the years Sirius spent in Azkaban it will take a while for him to be healthy enough to care for you."

Harry looked at the food spread on the table and sighed. "My stomach is growling and I can't afford to skip any more meals as you left on the doorsteps of child abusers in the middle of the night. I get it. You want me with the Weasleys anything else?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes as if praying for strength before opening them and staring at Harry resolutely.

"I went about things the wrong way, but I have your best interests at heart."

Harry snorted. "My best interest as Lord Harrison Potter the orphan who lost his parents at an early age or as Lord Harrison Potter the one born as the seventh month dies who has power the Dark Lord knows not?"

Dumbledore blanched and Harry laughed. "Professor, no offense, you have no say in what goes on in my life. You are just the headmaster of the school I used to attend. Why would I listen to you? You are the monster who left me with child abuses. You are the monster who is the Chief of the Wizengamot. You are the monster who made sure my godfather, heir to an Ancient and Noble House didn't receive a trial. You are the monster who made sure my parents will was never executed. You are the monster who made sure my home was turned into a national monument without my permission. You are the monster who stole from my vaults. You are the monster who withheld my mail. You did all this so that I could be raised as a martyr to your schemes and be your weapon once Voldemort returned. You don't care about me, you're upset that you're schemes are falling apart."

"Harry, I do care."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't particularly like your brand of caring. I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye."

Professor Dumbledore rose and left the room.

"Harry," Remus began but Harry cut him off.

"I am hungry and I need to get some food in my so I can take my potions."

Harry loaded food onto his plate and began eating.

"Potions," Remus asked weakly.

"Healers managed to fix most of the damage done to my body from the Dursleys and Dumbledore's Dark Lord training program. Unfortunately, some issues are not a quick fix despite magic."

To prove it, he grabbed the chain around his neck and downed the potions before going back to his food. Once he counted to one hundred, he managed to speak to Remus Lupin.

"Did you really think he wouldn't interfere if you told him where you were going, despite everything you learned he had done to me?"

"Yes," Remus whispered. "I see I was wrong. I am so sorry Harry."

"My friend Hermione told me that witches and wizards had no common sense. She was right. Madame Longbottom told me you were at the Governor's meeting; you heard the public version of what happened to me, which was bad enough. Yet still, you put that old man and his manipulations over the pain of your best friend son, by forcing me to face the man who abused me even if he wasn't the one to raise his hand and do so. He was instrumental behind every decision that had effected my life, a very unhappy life. And you, because you gave him the location of our meeting, you made me face him when I wasn't ready to do so. My dad always said you had problems with your self-confidence because of the werewolf thing. I wished you believed in yourself more, it would've been nice to have someone around I could call family but I can't trust you. By the way, Sirius is at St. Mungo's, I was going to tell you, but we were interrupted and my plans for the evening went out the window." Harry sighed and dropped back so his head was lying against the headrest. "I'm getting a migraine and don't have anything for it."

The rest of the dinner was extremely awkward; Harry refused to speak, but eventually told Remus he hoped he wrote him, at least for his parents' sake. Once Remus left, Sensei disillusioned himself and wrapped Harry up in his arms. Harry stiffened, because he didn't trust himself not to break down and cry and he couldn't do that. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, there's always Sirius Black."

Harry shrugged. "He handed me off to Dumbledore's lackey to run after Pettigrew instead of making sure that I was okay. I'm on my own now. I'm going to tell Madame Longbottom at breakfast that I'm moving into the Castle. I resisted and waffled long enough, it's time I started the next chapter in my life. Are you and the others settled at the Castle?"

Sensei sighed. "Yes."

Drained, Harry nodded. When he got to his room at the Longbottoms, he curled up in the bed and cried for a very long time. Once he recovered, he finally opened up his journal and began his first entry as Lord Potter.

* * *

Author's Note:

*It's been a week since my last update. Sorry about that. I'm usually better, but real life is kicking me in the butt and I kept looking at this chapter. I'm not happy with it, but I couldn't figure out what I could do to make it better.

*As always I am my own beta, so all mistakes are my own.

*I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor Harry Potter.

*I should be back on track so the next update should come pretty quickly.


	10. Magical Maturity

Chapter Ten: Magical Maturity

"Good," Archblade began in a self-satisfied voice when Harry entered the conference room. "You finally resemble a wizard who looks like he'll reach his next birthday."

Harry smiled fondly at the surly goblin who had changed his life. "Merlin forbid I die and my fortune gets placed in the hands of some distant relative in Siberia and out of your control."

"Actually," Archblade replied his thin lips pressed together tightly so he didn't smile, "it's Argentina, not Siberia."

Harry barked out a laugh. He couldn't help it. His mood had greatly improved since his visit with the healers. He'd just learned he gained an inch in height and weighed a stone more than he had before the ritual.

Archblade's face cleared as he looked over Harry's shoulder and growled. "Drop your charm."

The next moment, Sensei and a man Harry had never seen but whose magic he'd felt were standing behind him.

"Hello."

The man grinned and held out his hand. "Kris Wilde," he said with an American accent.

"Nice to _see_ you," Harry said placing emphasis on the word see.

Kris chuckled and Sensei rolled his eyes before they went to stand guard at the doors as he and Archblade sat at the conference table.

"Before the others arrive, I wanted to go over your accounts," Archblade said as he passed Harry a portfolio that held his complete financial profile. "We've cancelled your trust vault and merged it with the Potter vaults since you have claimed your Lordship. Your parents set up your trust vault as a refilling vault that topped out at 20,000 galleons each year. After your parents were murdered, Dumbledore used his role as your 'guardian' to take money out of your vault. We've tracked down where the money he stole from you was utilized. Some went to pay for your parents' funeral and burial at Godric's Hollow." Harry scowled; Potters were buried next to the chapel at Castle Potter not Godric's Hollow. He was going to have to change that. "He also withdrew a sizable sum to pay bribes that helped your cottage at Godric's Hollow be declared a National Landmark." Harry gripped the armrests on his chair so tight that the knuckles were turning white. Archblade seeing Harry's response smiled evilly showing his teeth. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts also used your money to commission a statue erected outside your Godric's Hollow's cottage to commemorate your family's sacrifice." Harry wanted to scream with frustration. He'd bet anything that Dumbledore was behind the world thinking of him as their precious Boy-Who-Lived. "He further authorized 2,000 galleons a year transferred to the Dursleys account for your upkeep and care." At this, Harry did growl. "Last year, he gave the Weasleys 100 galleons from your vault. All these transactions were from your trust vault, which the traitor among our ranks gave him access too. Albus Dumbledore did attempt to enter the Potter Family vaults and the personal wing at Castle Potter numerous times but failed. He was unable to circumvent the family magic protecting both places. To enter the Potter vaults you have to be a Potter or escorted by a Potter, marriage does not count. This access restriction includes goblins. The goblins allowed access without a Potter are your account manager or the head of Gringotts and that is only to perform inventory, the magic surrounding your vault does not allow us to take or add items from the vault."

Harry whistled impressed. "And Dumbledore was unable to break the charms on the family vaults even with the old account manager on his side."

"No." Archblade smirked evilly, "it is safe to say you have the most secured vault inside Gringotts, Lord Potter. The damage could've been worse, from the transaction activity; it appears the Albus Dumbledore was more interested in acquiring Potter family artifacts rather than money, but was unable to do so. What would you like done to recover what has been stolen?"

Harry scowled. "I doubt the Dursleys spent 1,000 pounds on me in twelve years. I want that money back with interest. I'm already working on a way to reclaim Godric's Hollow, but I want the money back from him from that. You can ignore the Weasleys, the hundred galleons was probably used to pay the fine caused by my and Ron's idiocy with the flying car. As far as Dumbledore, I guess forward any proof you have to Madame Bones, if we build a strong enough case; he won't be able to wiggle out of it. Do you think she'll be the next minister?"

"She's the best choice, but who knows how the minds of wizards work."

Harry snorted. "As if you guys aren't working behind the scenes to ensure she wins."

Archblade ignored him and slid right into going through his accounts as if he hadn't spoken. He left his accounts and investments in Archblade's capable hands and gave him a 10% commission on whatever profit he managed to eke out, before taking the bankcards Archblade handed him to use in the muggle world.

Harry sighed. "I don't suppose there is something like this in the magical world?"

"Anywhere but England."

"Why am I not surprised."

Archblade grinned. "However you can use your Lord's ring here to pay for purchases, being the head of an Ancient and Noble House has its privileges."

There was a knock on the door and Madame Bones entered with the two Unspeakables in their special robes that obscured their features.

"I heard about your confrontation with Albus," the head Unspeakable said with unholy glee. "Well done, lad."

"I let my anger get the better of me and let it slip that I knew about the prophecy," he answered back wryly.

The head Unspeakable, Mr. D waved a hand. "Don't worry. Now he'll think twice about meddling but knowing him he'll just be craftier with his plans, be careful. He still thinks you're a horcrux. It never occurs to Albus that people can be as smart as he is or can have knowledge he does not. He was raising you so that you'd sacrifice yourself for his 'greater good'. The man has tunnel vision to go along with the belief that his way is the only way, he won't give up on that notion willingly."

Harry's hands fisted in his lap as the truth of Mr. D's words hit him. That only made him more determined to get this Voldemort mess over with so he could live his life.

"I know it's only been a week, but has there been any progress with the horcruxes?"

"Yes. We researched the life of Thomas Riddle. His life at the orphanage, his parents, family history. While doing that, we believe we stumbled upon a horcrux underneath the shack where his mother lived as a child," L began, "but we need your help to retrieve it."

"My help?" Harry asked surprised.

"There are several spells protecting the horcrux, we could break them but not without serious injury to our team."

"Parseltongue?" Harry guessed.

Mr. L nodded. "Most likely."

Harry looked over to Sensei who gave a short nod.

"Okay."

The spent the rest of the time discussing what they had found out about the life of Thomas Riddle. When the meeting wound down, he asked about Sirius. He was feeling better about him and to some extent, Remus after skimming through his father's journals again. Especially his Lord's journal, he saw how his father managed to win his mother's heart, and how Sirius and Remus lavished him with attention when he was baby, though he could've done without his dad going on about how amazing sex was with his mother.

"He's well and relieved to be free. It will take several weeks for his body to recover from the years of malnourishment and dementor attacks. He'll be ready for visitors in a couple days."

Harry nodded. He'd go, he owed it to the man to at least make an effort. "Lord Potter, may I speak to you on a personal matter," L asked.

Curious, Harry nodded as everyone with the exception of his guards left. L glanced at Sensei and Kris.

"I am assuming you are occlumency masters and took confidentiality oaths?" Sensei nodded and L looked to Harry. "How about you? How are you progressing with your occlumency?"

"I can tell when someone's trying to break in but I can't always keep my trainer out. I haven't reached the point where I begin compartmentalizing my memories and emotions yet. Luckily, I'm wearing a necklace that blocks legilimency attempts."

"May I test you with and without the necklace on?"

Harry nodded and waited for several seconds, though he could tell L was trying to probe his thoughts, he was confident nothing could penetrate the protections inside the goblin made necklace. L nodded after a few moments and asked him to remove his necklace. Harry did and immediately felt the Unspeakable's presence in his mind. He broke eye contact and stared at the ceiling. L took out his wand and Harry felt a stronger attempt sweep through his body. Harry closed his eyes and reached out to capture L's wand. L chuckled.

"Excellent progress for a beginner, Lord Potter."

Harry opened his eyes as L removed his Unspeakable robes. L had long, straggly blond hair and an absentminded air that reminded Harry of the pictures of hippies he'd seen in muggle history books.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. In my cover, I am the owner of a magazine called The Quibbler. The Quibbler is full of conspiracy theories you have to read between the lines to understand. Since I'm known to be eccentric, everyone ignores the warnings and thinks I'm crazy. My wife was an Unspeakable as well, she passed away almost three years ago while spell crafting. My daughter heard the explosion and raced to her mother. She was in the room and watched her mother die." Harry gasped. "Unfortunately, the shock forced her magical maturity to arrive when she was only nine years old. My Luna is a seer." This time it was Sensei and Kris who gasped. "Getting your inheritance early can have a detrimental effect on the person. For Luna it means she gets visions she can't properly process or interpret. She has amazing insight but can sometimes appear out there with her interpretation of the vision she receives. This past year at Hogwarts was not a good one for my Luna. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and while she was at the top of her year, she's a more creative thinker than your typical Ravenclaw or your friend Hermione who are more literal, straight from the textbook type." Harry nodded understandingly, but still didn't see what that had to do with him. "I think it would be good for my Luna if she met people who wouldn't bully her. I understand you are having a get together at a muggle amusement park, a very eclectic gathering." Harry nodded. "Would you mind including Luna in the group, she's already somewhat friendly with Ginny Weasley as their home is a couple miles from ours?"

"Of course, May?" A second later May appeared. "May can you add Luna Lovegood to the invitation list to Blackpool and send it right away, also my vaults are unlocked, tell Sherry we can get in there and start searching whenever she's free."

"Yes Master," she popped away.

"Thank you."

Harry shrugged. "No big deal. I'll have a talk with Neville and ask him to keep an eye out of her at Hogwarts this term."

Mr. Lovegood smiled gratefully, put his robes back on, and left the room.

"Am I a doormat?" he asked Sensei.

"No. You're a young man who hates injustice and has a big heart, and if it makes you feel better, he underplayed Luna's condition. It's very dangerous to come into magical maturity early."

"What's magical maturity?" He didn't remember his father mentioning anything about it in his journals.

"It's when your family magic stabilizes with your magical core, usually around seventeen or eighteen. If this happens before puberty or seventeen, it can cause havoc with your system. With my family's gifts, early development can be lethal. To put it in perspective, think of Satoshi with quadruple the energy." Harry shuddered. "It actually happened to my cousin Mitsukuni, Takashi's best friend." Harry nodded, recognizing the name; Takashi talked about his cousin a lot. "It's why Takashi is so protective of his cousin. Mitsukuni is a contradiction. His growth has slowed. He's fifteen but looks eight and he's lethal. Mitsukuni is one of the most lethal martial artist practitioners in the world, part of that is the effects of his forced maturity, and he's only a squib. With Luna being a witch, a witch with an active magical core and her family's magic being precognition, I'm surprised she's sane. She must be powerful to function enough to even attend Hogwarts let alone be first of her year."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "How do you fix it?"

"There is no fix. Eventually, her core and magic will stabilize but at a slower rate. As I said, we normally reach maturity around seventeen; Luna's core won't stabilize until she's around twenty or thirty."

"I didn't read anything about magical maturity or family magic in my father's journals."

"Keep reading gifts can often be so subtle you don't have any idea what they are. I suspect, I know yours, but—"

"What are they?" he asked eagerly.

Sensei smirked. "You have to figure some thing's out for yourself."

"Killjoy," Harry pouted causing Kris to laugh.

May popped back in and bowed at them. "Master Harry, I spoke to Sherry and she is available all day and eager to get started."

"I'm free now. I have a couple hours before my appointment with the mind healer. If you can, pop her in here and we'll go down to the vaults."

Fifteen minutes later he and Sherry were standing outside his vault, they were both humming with excitement.

"Hundreds of years of history preserved. Antique scrolls, furnishings in their original state, with the original fabric . . . thank you giving me the privilege of seeing this with you. I would've given up my newborn for this opportunity."

"You just had a baby?" Harry asked interestedly.

"No, I'm single, but I'd still give them up."

Harry chuckled as the vault door opened to the Potter home storage vault. The vault went on for miles it seemed and filled with priceless furniture, paintings, glassworks, sculptures, and other household items. Breathing deeply in and out, Sherry managed to get ahold of herself. Harry mimicked her.

"Okay, we have to think logically. Theirs this large open area up front and we can create groupings to see if they work, if you use your wand and float what we choose over here." She went to her bag and pulled out blueprints. "Let's start with finding items for the reception and living rooms."

Soon they had picked out furnishings and accessories that seemed to work with what they were going for at the Hall and were just wandering around exploring. Sherry had become fascinated with the racks of antique clothing she unearthed and Harry was looking at rows and rows of toy cars, motorbikes, bicycles, and scooters neatly labeled. It was only by looking closer did he feel the magic and realized they weren't toys just vehicles that had been shrunken down for storage. He was literally looking at a history of the automotive industry. Harry's jaw dropped. He supposed this was what it felt like when you won the lottery. It was too much, way too much, and too extensive to fit the new garage he was building at Potter Hall. But, he wanted them all. Maybe he could have Jouri set up an exhibit at the castle and maybe a clothing one for the women? Maybe raise admission prices to cover the costs of building new garages to hold the exhibits? But, what would be best to show and best for him to keep? Maybe display them all and just commandeer them occasionally whenever he wanted a ride. He'd need a mechanic and an automotive history buff too and maybe someone to run the exhibit. Could one person do both or would he need a full staff?

"I guess from the expression on your face those aren't just toys?"

"No." Harry couldn't tear his gaze away.

"There are hundreds of years of priceless history in this vault, it should be displayed."

Harry nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, it will probably increase day traffic to the castle with new permanent displays and I can increase the price of a full day or weekend day passes or cheaper alternative if . . ." He flushed. "Sorry, excuse me . . ." He pushed the record button on his watch and began rambling his ideas into it.

Sherry smiled. "It has truly been a pleasure getting to know you. I hope you are taking time to have fun and act your age. I remember reading you're a good flier, maybe you should go and fly a bit to relax."

Harry gawked at Sherry trying to remember the last time he flew on his broom. It hadn't been since his last Quidditch game at Hogwarts. He missed flying, it would be nice to fly without worrying about bludgers or jinxed brooms. He'd do it after his healer appointment. It would probably help him wind down from spending an hour being probed about his feelings.

Harry beamed. "You're a genius."

Harry entered his person wing at the castle relaxed, exhilarated, and with his stomach growling. Smelling food, he made his way to the kitchen still carrying his Nimbus 2000 to see Sensei dishing up dinner with an apron tied around his waist. Sensei seeing the look on his face grinned and handed him a plate and an ice-cold soda that Harry chugged down in two seconds before going to the refrigerator to grab another bottle. He sat across the table from Sensei and looked down at his plate curiously.

"It's called Hiyashi Chuka Soba. It's basically chilled noodles over vegetables, meat, and cut up thin omelets with a sauce poured over it."

Harry picked up his chopsticks and moaned he guessed this is what people talked about when they said you could make healthy food delicious.

"You're a great cook? How did you learn? Takashi talks about having personal chefs."

Sensei smiled. "Which are great but not actually useful when you're out in the real world, especially with some of the assignments I've been on. I had our chefs teach me the basics and picked up other things here and there."

"I've been thinking about what I want to do next summer. Hermione's family went to France this summer and Ron went to Egypt while I've never been anywhere except for the short trip we went on and going to get Pettigrew. I thought it'll be cool to visit my house in Tokyo for most of the summer, eat the food, learn the culture, and hang out with your nephews."

Sensei shrugged. "It's your choice, why do you look so apprehensive?"

"I want to learn the language so I don't look like a moron, but I don't think I'll have time for another tutor with everything going on."

"I'll just get you a self-study language program muggles use. You can learn at your own pace then practice with me. Next time I visit home, I'll stock up on kid's books and television shows. Maybe some anime and magna too, it'll help with the language and writing. The action will keep you interested and help you learn."

Harry beamed. "Thanks sensei. That's an awesome idea."

"You're a great kid Harry, but you often make things more complicated than they need to be."

* * *

Author's Note:

*Hey guys. Thanks for the support. I've come to a decision to do weekly updates and update on a specific day of the week. The reason for this is it seems like with real life and editing this has made the sequel I'm writing fall to the wayside and I'm way, way, behind on the sequel which is my current work in progress. I've stopped and gotten rid of what I've written several times and I think I'm finally back on track with the sequel though I'm only a couple pages into the story now. I figure if I only update once a week it'll give me time to write the sequel and hopefully have it ready by the time I'm finished posting this.

*Question. If I do go to posting once a week, what day do you prefer I update on? Please go check out my profile page and vote in my poll with your preferred day. Please don't post your favorite day in your review as they won't be counted.

*As always, all errors are mine as I am self-editing and I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Cub.


	11. Luna Lovegood

Chapter Eleven: Luna Lovegood

Harry sat in the pressroom at Potter Corporation, his eyes shut as he meditated to steady the restless energy swirling inside his body. While he meditated, he let everything go and relaxed. Time meant nothing. How long he sat in the chair, he didn't know, but Harry only became aware of his surroundings once he felt Sensei's magical core and knew the man approached. Curious, he watched the energy surrounding Sensei solidify into an arm and reach out to shake his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he felt relaxed and ready to face his press secretary who entered the room with several reporters. Harry became more comfortable about the idea of making his life public, when Mr. Lovegood walked in with a teenaged girl. The girl, who he assumed was Luna, wore bright, yellow robes. Those robes would've made anyone but her look like a bumblebee, but they looked oddly appropriate on Luna. Once you actually looked at her, you realized she would've looked strange wearing the generic robes everyone favored.

"Lord Potter, this is Jessica Abrams with the London Times, her sister is a witch." Harry looked at her curiously wondering if she had felt jealous like Aunt Petunia upon learning her sister was a witch and going off to a special school for most of the year. He wondered how the relatives of other muggleborns felt about their sibling's magic. Maybe he'd ask Sherry. "Mike Braum from the Daily Prophet," his press agent continued unaware of his wandering thoughts. "Grace Cast from Witches Weekly, and Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna from the Quibbler."

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for coming."

They sat around the conference table and after the Press Agent went over the rules, they asked their questions. The reporters expertly prodded him into giving an overview of his life up to this summer. He clarified points when they asked. Harry could tell those clarifying questions were geared towards their specific readership, but he didn't mind. The press agent was right, the more publicity the better. Since he'd never given an interview before, people came up with their own opinions of his life, and their opinions were far from the truth. This would make people realize his life had been different from what they expected. So, Harry didn't flinch when Mr. Lovegood asked questions that made him speak of the isolation he felt in the muggle world. How he'd grown up knowing he was different but not knowing why and how confusing it made his life. Ms. Abrams ask him how he learned he was a wizard. He explained how he didn't get a visit like most muggleborns and how confusing it was to receive the letter, how the letter had been taken by his caretakers, who disapproved of magic and him. He explained how he met Hagrid and how unfortunately things didn't get better once he learned he was a wizard, because he also learned he was famous for an incident he only relived in his nightmares. He spoke of his eagerness of finally being around kids like himself, only to become frustrated once he got to Hogwarts. Harry had felt under a microscope, because all most people were interested in was his fame. They either loved him for being famous or hated him. The worst for him was when people asked him if he remembered how he got his famous scar. A scar that for him, only served as a reminder that he was an orphan, but people never remembered that.

Ms. Cast, from Witch's Weekly, noticed how uncomfortable he was getting and asked about his relationship with Ron and Hermione and if he was interested in anyone romantically.

Harry laughed. "I'm thirteen. I'm uncomfortable thinking about anyone romantically. But, I would never have feelings for Ron and Hermione in that way. They were the first people who accepted me as just Harry and not as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. To me, they are my brother and sister, and more special than any romantic interest. I don't think of them that way and I doubt I ever will."

"You are about to start your third year at Hogwarts. What electives have you decided to take?" Mr. Braum asked.

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I'm hiring tutors to complete my magical education."

You could've heard a pin drop. It was so quiet Harry laughed.

"May I ask why?" the non-magical from the Times asked shell-shocked.

"Hogwarts isn't what it's cracked up to be," Harry began seriously. He explained about his first two years beginning with the bullying that was either ignored or perpetrated by teachers. Mr. Lovegood asked for specific incidents, which he gave. They then discussed the blood prejudice he and others experienced, which Harry believed came down to ignorance of the other's culture.

"It's a shame that classes in wizard and muggle culture are not mandatory at least for first years. I was thrown into a new world without receiving the inadequate packet muggleborns got. I knew nothing of the rules and customs of the world I was entering and I made many mistakes. Mistakes, I made out of sheer ignorance. Mistakes I never would've made if I had been given lessons on how to comport myself, lessons most purebloods received when they're in diapers. No wonder the purebloods are disgusted with muggleborns who come into this new world without preparation. But it is also ridiculous that purebloods ignore muggleborns until their eleventh birthday. And what about kids like me whose eleventh birthday is only a month before Hogwarts starts? Something needs to change. A month isn't adequate preparation to learn about a new culture that you are not even sure you want to enter."

"Do you regret entering the wizarding world?" Mrs. Abrams asked intrigued as she leaned forward in her seat.

"No. I needed to learn how to control my magic. The magic inside of us isn't something we can ignore and it's dangerous if we don't get it under control. I do regret entering wizarding Britain and Hogwarts, though."

"What would you change?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

Harry snorted. "I'm thirteen, it's not up to me to make those changes, but if wizarding Britain doesn't want another Dark Lord cropping up or be obliterated by the non-magical world and their technology, they're going to have to stop burying their heads in the sand. Most witches and wizards think non-magicals are stupid and backwards when it's the reverse. Especially when you think of the advances non-magicals have made in the last twenty years in weapons, science, and technology. With one swipe of a button, Hogwarts could be obliterated, and we'd be none the wiser on how to combat their technology. Yes, we need separation from non-magical society for our protection, but wizarding Britain is not being smart about how they're going about that separation. It's my understanding that wizards in other countries look at things differently. I suggest the British Ministry see how other countries, preferably countries outside Europe, handle things and see what they could do to modify their policies if not adopt them outright."

Mr. Braum asked him which classes he had problems with at Hogwarts.

"The same classes every student has had problems with over the past few years, History of Magic, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. A ghost who should've stopped teaching generations ago teaches History of Magic. Professor Binns is no longer relevant to the needs of today's students. Does he get paid? Where is his salary going?"

Harry snorted when everyone stared at him spellbound as if they've never thought about that before.

"Sheep," he said borrowing Mr. D's scathing retort. "No wonder Tom Riddle was able to come in and nearly destroy Britain. You guys never question anything."

"Tom Riddle?" Mr. Lovegood asked and Harry could see how his eyes gleamed.

Grinning, Harry flicked his wand and repeated the gesture the young Tom Riddle did for him inside the Chamber of Secrets and watched the reporters eyes widen in horror as the letters rearranged themselves.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle was the son of a squib and a non-magical who grew up in a non-magical orphanage. Learning he was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, he remade himself as Lord Voldemort, a pureblood. I mean really, did no one ever look into what his real name was? Where he came from? Did you really think that was his real name? I mean who names their kid Lord Voldemort. But we're getting off the subject, maybe use that for the next edition or something. I mean you're reporters look into Riddle's history. Isn't that your job?"

Feeling that he shocked them enough, he talked about Snape.

"Professor Snape is a bully who should not be around children. In any other school, he would've been fired. He bullies and harasses not only me, but other students as well and makes everyone nervous and unable to focus in his classes."

Harry talked about how Snape had even sabotaged some of his work when he saw he did something correctly, and how he'd been looking forward to potions until he first walked into the room and met Snape.

"I recently learned that Snape bullies me worse than others, because my father had been a jerk to him while they were at Hogwarts. That was said to me as if it gave the man the right to treat others and me as bad or worse as he'd been treated. But, there is never a good reason to be a bully. And since I know Dumbledore doesn't care about the safety of his students, I feel I don't have to stay around and put up with that behavior any longer, especially when I am lucky enough to have the means to hire tutors for myself."

Ms. Abrams asked him what he felt needed to change at Hogwarts. He told her Hogwarts needed a zero bullying policy, more teachers, and someone to go in and discover why the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was jinxed. Hogwarts also needed a more diverse education since none of the classes he'd taken or could take at Hogwarts would help him manage the company he inherited, since he needed a strong foundation in muggle subjects like business and finance.

"So it is important for you to have a presence in both worlds despite saying that the magical world needed to be separate from non-magicals." Ms. Abrams probed, intrigued.

"Of course. I hope to live a separate but equal life. It's not as if I'm going to stand in front of the Kingsway Tunnel and start waving my wand in the middle of rush hour. It's a difficult balancing at, but it can be done. And, I'm just following in the footsteps of my parents and grandparents who did the same. It would be remise of me not to have a presence in both worlds."

"I see you have already made a splash, your confrontation with Maggie Hamming went viral around the world."

Harry shrugged. "I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting my staff. They work hard, are loyal to me, and are the backbone of my success."

At the other reporters' confused looks, Harry explained what happened to their amusement comparing the model to the most famous Quidditch player in the world. The reporters laughed.

"You appear to be very hands on as a CEO. Can you tell me what plans you have for Potter Corporation?"

Harry excitedly spoke of the permanent exhibits he had planned for the Castle and ideas that he had brought forward but couldn't discuss for business purposes to expand the company's marketplace in the wizarding world.

The Witch Weekly reporter asked about the party and what made him arrange it. He shrugged.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts so it was the perfect way to hang out with friends and get to know more people who had intrigued me and I wanted to get to know better but because of the house dynamics at Hogwarts and my somewhat infamous status I hadn't gotten the chance to know."

"You disagree with Hogwarts house system?" Mr. Lovegood asked with a grin.

"I respect the founders and the history but I don't think the system works in today's world. A two-minute personality test given to an eleven-year-old affects the rest of your life, and really why should the thoughts or choices we made when we were eleven affect us to that extent? I was supposed to go into Slytherin but because of the rumors I had heard about that house, I begged to go somewhere else. I have a friend that should've gone into Hufflepuff, but because of family pressure begged the hat to place him elsewhere. I have another friend that should have gone into Ravenclaw, but also because of preconceived notions was placed elsewhere. Because of a two-minute test a person is automatically labeled, a reckless idiot, a stuck-up know it all, a self-absorbed schemer, or a loyal follower. That's stupid. People are so much more than that."

"What would you suggest, getting rid of the house system?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't have all the answers. Maybe get rid of it or wait until students third year to sort them. By then you know your classmates without the preconceived notions of what house you're in."

The questions morphed into current events, Sirius Black, and Dumbledore. Harry said he couldn't talk about Dumbledore without giving an unflattering, biased opinion because of the man's extreme manipulations to control his life and destiny. He was looking forward to meeting his godfather and thought Madame Bones was moving in the right direction to root out corruption in the government so all citizens had equal protection despite their blood status.

He loved Quidditch but never seen a professional game since he had spent all his non-school time in the muggle world and didn't yet get a chance to watch one. He was interested in muggle sports like skateboarding, dirt bike riding, and bicycle riding.

"Is there anything else you'd like people to know about you?"

"That the Boy-Who-Lived is just a title made up to boost the morale of the wizarding world after a long and trying war. People can speculate all they want but the only people who truly know what happened that night are my parents who died, Voldemort or Thomas Riddle, Jr., who's a shade at the moment, and me who was too young to remember. While I appreciate everyone's fascination with me, please be aware that your fascination comes from a speculated event that made me an orphan. Speaking of fascination, I recently became aware that all mail addressed to me had been diverted. I've never received a piece of fan mail, nor any other correspondence until a few days ago. All my misdirected mail has been found and I'm slowly going through it. If it appeared I ignored your letters, I apologize. It was not my intention; the redirection ward was done without my knowledge or consent. I am attempting to rectify the situation. Also, please understand that I'm one person. There is twelve years of backlogged mail and mail continues to come in daily. I have to consider my studies and other areas of my life as well. So, I request that whoever has sent me mail over the years to be patient."

"Excuse me, Lord Potter," Mr. Lovegood began with a wicked grin on his face, "rumors have been going around that Albus Dumbledore was the one who had stolen your mail, is that true?"

"Yes. So as you can see that is one reason why I find it hard to speak his name without bias. He has taken his role as wizarding world leader a little too far, in my opinion."

"It can be said that this could've been done to protect your privacy."

"Maybe, but no one has the right to take away my right to choose. Maybe when I was a baby but to neglect to inform me after I began attending Hogwarts, is inexcusable. I still don't know if there is mail he withheld or destroyed. Maybe I was even invited to other magical schools besides Hogwarts. I don't know. You must remember I received no letters or packages, not even from my attorneys, Potter Corporation, or Gringotts. After my parents murder, Albus Dumbledore ignored my parents will and hidden me away in the muggle world with people my parents never wanted me to live with, people who kept me away from my heritage. When I returned to the wizarding world, my every move was orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore to keep me ignorant. He was even in possession of my vault key."

"Was anything missing from your vault?"

"Yes. There were also attempts to access my family vault that were unsuccessful."

"Will you press charges?"

"Gringotts barred Albus Dumbledore from their bank and I made the DMLE aware of what had been done to me, but Dumbledore is a powerful man, because of his power and popularity, people forget he's a man just as accountable for his actions as we all not believing he's some mythical hero."

"You have a lot of power as well, Lord Potter."

Harry laughed. "And people forget I am just a thirteen year old boy. I didn't ask for any of this, all I can do is try to be the best Harrison that I can be."

With that they wrapped up the interview, with the reporter from the Times asking him questions to expand on his statements or new questions to make his interview muggle friendly. Soon everyone was milling about talking to the press agent and he went up to Luna who was aimlessly wandering about the room.

"Hello Luna."

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna's voice fit just like the clothes she wore. Her voice was melodic. It ebbed and flowed between deep and light, innocent and mysterious. Harry was intrigued. Although he couldn't tell you why or how, he immediately knew Luna Lovegood would be a good friend.

"I'm going to lunch, want to come?" he said impulsively. "We can get something to eat and hang out."

Luna stared at him as if he were an interesting potion experiment that had unexpected results. "Okay Harry Potter. I'd love to go to lunch and hang out with you. It'll be like having friends."

Harry blinked. Okay so Luna said whatever was on her mind no matter how others took it.

"I hope we can be friends. Do you think your father will let you leave?"

"Of course Harry Potter," Luna took Harry's hand and dragged him behind her as she skipped out the room. "Bye Daddy, I'm leaving with Harry and his Invisible Men."

Harry choked and Mr. Lovegood waved them off. Harry waited until they were outside Potter Corporation before questioning Luna.

"You can see them?"

"Mr. Invisible Blue and Mr. Invisible Red? Of course, I see them Harry Potter, they're standing right next to us after all. Are there wrackspurts in your ears, Harry Potter? I didn't see any around, but you're acting like it. Maybe there hiding from me?"

"What are wrackspurts?"

"Invisible beings who float through your ears and make your brain fuzzy."

Harry heard Sensei guffaw and his partner snort. Harry suspected that was Luna's way of calling him an idiot. Talking with Luna Lovegood was like working out the Sudoku puzzles Sensei was addicted too. It sounded complicated up front but once you fit everything in the right box, it made perfect sense.

Luna dragged him to a café called the Happy Cow, a vegetarian restaurant. Like most magical restaurants, a menu was on the plate, you ordered, and the food appeared seconds later. Harry ordered a grilled Portobello sandwich. Luna ordered smoked humus with grilled bread, and something called a falafel sandwich. Harry was pleasantly surprised by his sandwich, the Portobello was topped with grilled courgette, avocado, red onions, and garlic aioli. It was delicious. Luna took her humus on dark bread to the corner where Sensei and his other guard stationed themselves and fed them while she talked. To anyone else, it looked as if she were talking to herself. Finished, she came back to the table and sat down.

"You own a holiday park next to a lake?"

Harry looked surprised at the random topic. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sean smells like fish, he said he and his wife live in a home at your holiday park and went fishing before his shift started."

"Sean?"

"Sean Naff, your bodyguard."

"I haven't met him yet."

"You should, he's nice and excited to have a stable assignment so he can be around when his wife has their baby."

She's right. He sent a message to May asking her to set up a casual dinner in his bowling alley at Castle Potter with a buffet of food for his guards, their spouses and kids if applicable. Afterwards, Harry asked Luna about herself, her father, and their life. He learned more about magical creatures than he ever wanted to know. Once they finished lunch, they window-shopped. Luna occasionally dragged him into a store when she saw something interesting. Whatever she saw always turned out to be interesting, so Harry didn't complain about being dragged behind the skipping girl. Harry stopped in a stationary store and ordered a stack of thick, heavy parchment with his family crest, name, title, and castle address embossed across the top of the paper. As he waited for his order, he saw a roll of rainbow colored parchment that looked as if it had been tie-dyed. The parchment just screamed Luna to Harry so he placed an order for her with her name and the symbol of a butterfly etched in the corner. When they left the shop, Luna smiled and thrust a package in his face.

"Switch," she beamed happily.

Harry laughed, he should've known. He handed Luna her gift, opened Luna's, and gasped.

"Luna, this is too much."

She shrugged. "You're hanging on. You need it to move forward."

Harry gaped, wondering what box he should fit Luna's statement in for it to make sense. While he figured it out, he looked at the beautiful ebony desk set inlaid with Ivory. It had two inkwell jars, a blotter, little compartments, a place for quills, and a drawer to hold his parchment and envelopes. Perfect to sit atop a desk, but it didn't fit with the ornate walnut and iron Louis the XV roll top secretary in the office decorated by his mother. He held the box to his chest and smiled.

"You're amazing Luna," Harry said sincerely. "So do you want to go look in my vault and help me pick out a desk?"

"I know the perfect one."

In what was becoming a familiar sight, Harry found himself being dragged behind Luna as she made her way to Gringotts. When they got to his vault, Luna skipped around as if she'd been coming and going for years. She stopped in front of an oval partner's desk with a dark stain that matched the box Luna had bought him. Harry had to admit, he loved the desk. There were drawers on each side and on the curved end; there was a circular insert of ivory. There was a matching credenza. Harry made a mental note to contact Sherry, his designer to ask her to redo his office, bedroom, and living room just enough so it felt like a home to him instead of a fancy hotel.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Luna," he told her later as they sat at the ice cream parlor sharing a large sundae. "I had fun."

"I can see why so many people are attracted to you, you're so nice. Too bad you're gay. Ginny is going to be so disappointed. She made up this game called Harry Potter she'd always make me play. I would pretend to be you and marry her. She'd never pretend to be Harry Potter and let me marry her. I think she likes you, and wants to marry you in real life."

Harry gaped at her. "I'm gay." He said numbly, not daring to touch on her statement about Ginny Weasley and her obsession with him. He was seeing more and more that Neville was always right.

Luna's already large eyes bulged. "You didn't know? It's obvious Harry Potter. Are you sure your head isn't full of wrackspurts? Maybe your husband will clear them out. You'll be very happy, you know. You and he will be the best of friends. He'll keep you grounded. You can be so silly sometimes Harry Potter, like now. But, don't worry, you'll love and be loved. You just have to defeat Voldemort first."

"Just?" Harry said faintly.

Luna shrugged. "Study hard."

Harry bit back a smile. Harry loved Luna Lovegood, crazy and all.

"Too bad I'm apparently gay because I think you're awesome."

"So are we friends? That's nice. I don't think I had a friend before."

Harry nodded. "Yes, were friends Luna. You'll write me won't you? You have the parchment for it now."

"Of course Harry Potter. See, you are so silly sometimes. You really need to take care of those wrackspurts."

* * *

Author's Note:

*Thank you for all your support and understanding. I was relaxed this week since I knew I had a set time to post my updates and wasn't worried about disappointing people and rushing my editing to get something out. I was even able to get writing on the sequel and much to my shock I even got an idea for an original story. So this past week, in my spare time I would alternate; one day editing a chapter, one day writing long hand on the fanfiction sequel, and one day writing long hand on my original work.

*Based upon the pool it seems that Monday one out on the day you would prefer for me to post. It is Sunday night so I'm a couple hours early, but I figure it would be Monday by the time most of you see this. I hope you like it. Luna Lovegood is my favorite character in Harry Potter and even though I knew Harry would end up with Ginny from day one in canon, I was always annoyed that he didn't see what a better match Luna was for him. So this was my little homage to that pairing. I hope you like it, it made me smile at least. LOL!

*As a teaser, the next chapter is tentatively titled The Grim and the Moon. LOL!

*As always I do not own Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club.

*As always, I do not have a beta and I am editing this on my own as a learning experience, so all mistakes are my own.

Have a great week! See you next Monday!


	12. The Grim and the Wolf

Chapter Twelve: The Grim and the Wolf

Harry hesitated outside the closed door. He was dressed in his amour; khaki shorts, combat boots, and a graphic t-shirt that read 'If You Can't Be A Good Example, Be a Warning'. Sensei stood at his side in quiet support, which Harry felt grateful for as well as incredibly guilty by.

"I'm sorry for leaning on you so much," Harry made a face and dug his hands deeper into the pocket of his shorts. "I don't think I can face another rejection."

Sensei did something he rarely did; he pulled Harry into a hug. Instead of just ruffling his hair in affection, Sensei held him tight. Tears welled in Harry's eyes and he hated it. Somewhere during the last couple of weeks, he'd gone from never showing vulnerability to an emotional wreck. For years, he'd ran on adrenaline. Now he'd crashed and crashed hard. There was no going back. He was a mess.

Instead of being self-sufficient, he now craved someone he could depend on, look up to. While he loved Neville, Ron, and Hermione, they weren't it. Even Neville, who had become something of an older brother to him, an older brother he could tell everything to and receive unwavering support from, it didn't feel right. He supposed he was looking for a parental figure? Was that it? It was obvious Remus wasn't that person, and he doubted Sirius would be either. But Sensei? Ikeda Morinozuka felt like family, something solid. Dependable. What did that mean? Could he depend on the feeling in his gut that told him to trust Sensei with more than his life?

It didn't matter. He was in no state to be throwing himself at people hoping they'd protect him from the world. That ship sailed the moment Voldemort attacked his family. He was doing okay. He had more than most, didn't he? He had the people at Potter Corporation, the goblins, and yes Sensei at his side. They were all oath bound to him and literally could not betray him. That was enough. Besides, a seer had told him he'd be happy. He would wait and be patient.

Harry stiffened in Sensei's arms and pulled away from the embrace to see Sensei staring down at him with serious, dark eyes.

"You're a good kid Harrison Potter. It would be easy to become what people expect, or what they're pushing you into becoming, but you're not. I know it's hard. I am proud of you for being strong enough to be you on your own terms."

Harry's eyes shined. "Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, Harry squared his shoulders and pushed open the door to the private hospital room. Sirius Black lounged across the sofa underneath a window talking animatedly to Remus Lupin. On the table before them were copies of the Daily Prophet, Witch's Weekly, and the Quibbler. The cover of the Daily Prophet had a picture of Harry in the wizard robes while the headline read 'Lord Harrison Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, Turning His Back on a Hogwarts Education'. Both men looked up when the door opened. Sirius jerked upright upon seeing him. The man stared at him through sunken eye sockets as if he were a recovered alcoholic seeing his first bottle of fire whiskey in years. It felt weird for Harry to be under a gaze that intense.

Uncomfortable, Harry lifted his hand and waved. "Umm, hi. I'm Harry."

Sirius jumped up, raced across the room, and gathered him in his arms, hugging him hard. Harry returned the embrace startled at how emaciated Sirius was. The man looked like pictures he'd seen of recovering holocaust survivors.

"I'll let you two get reacquainted in peace," Remus rose from the chair he'd sat in, a sad smile on his face.

"You can stay," Harry said somewhat gruffly, swallowing his annoyance. It would be mean to make the man leave. Remus hadn't seen Sirius in years, but Harry still found it hard to trust the werewolf after what he done.

Remus smiled gratefully before sitting back down. Sirius let go of him and led him to the sitting area casting curious glances at Sensei.

"Sirius, Remus this is Ikeda Morinozuka, he's head of my personal security detail and one of my tutors. Morinozuka-sensei, these were two of my father's best friends Remus Lupin and my godfather Sirius Black."

Sensei bowed to them and went to stand by the door. After they exchanged greetings, Harry looked at Sirius with concern.

"How are you? I would've come sooner but I figured you'd need a few days to adjust and I was a little worried on how you'd take me." He shrugged. "People have some weird image of what I should be like in their head, and I'm never like what they'd expect."

Sirius and Remus exchanged dark looks before Sirius jumped up and sat beside Harry enfolding him in his arms as he whispered. 'I am sorry, I am sorry' over again and again.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked dumbfounded. This was not how he'd expected the visit to go.

"Harry, what do you know about dementors?" Sirius asked instead.

"They guard Azkaban."

"But do you know what they are?" Harry shook his head. "Dementors are dark creatures. The reason they're restricted to Azkaban is because they feed off the joy and happiness of humans until all you feel is depression, loneliness, and despair. Happy memories disappear and you're left with the worst moments in your life that cycle continuously in your mind. Most people die after their first year inside Azkaban. For me, one of my worst memories is not arguing with Hagrid. I should have stayed and fought Hagrid instead of running off to catch the traitor, but I assumed . . ." He paused and sighed. "In any case, it's a moment I've regretted every day. Even more since I've learned about the life you lived. I can never forgive myself for what happened in the past and only hope you'll forgive me enough to let me be a part of your life."

"I'd like that," Harry said softly.

Sirius beamed and hugged him again. "Thanks Harry, besides you're too serious and need some liveliness in your life."

Harry groaned. "Can you at least wait until you're out of the hospital and recovered before pranking people?"

"Of course Pup," Sirius bumped his shoulder playfully. "So tell me what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Harry began. Determined to keep the conversation light, he talked about the revising he'd done in preparation for his placement tests as well as the time he'd spent getting to know Neville. But, he mostly spoke of Castle Potter, Jouri, and how amazed he was by what Jouri had down with the estate. How Jouri had made the castle one of the top tourist attractions in the world and about all the Potter family history, he'd learned. He was reading his grandfather Charlus's journal now. He asked them about their memories of his grandparents and Potter Hall. He spoke of the renovations to the Hall and how wicked it had been to find the vehicles in his family's vault. Sirius was a fountain of information. He'd been fascinated by muggle transportation as a child and had spent a lot of time with around Granddad Charlus's collection. He knew a lot about the history of the collection and Granddad's favorites. Sirius helped him narrow down what to keep for his own amusement and what to use for the museum. With Sirius's help and the inventory sheet Harry had inside his backpack, they decided to focus the museum on the vehicular history in England while keeping the rest of the vehicles for himself.

Harry loved listening to Sirius. Now that he'd met the man, his worries of being neglected felt silly. He was just as his father had described him, loyal and fun. He had a wealth of information about Granddad Charlus who Sirius had idolized. Grandpa Charlus and Grandma Dorea had his dad when they were in their 50's and 40's respectfully, so granddad had been born in the first couple of years of the twentieth century at the beginning of the vehicular boom. From what Sirius had said, and from what Harry had learned so far from his journal, Grandpa Charlus had been as muggle crazy as Arthur Weasley. He used his obsession with muggles to fight in World War I, fight Gellert Grindelwald during World War II, and found Potter Corporation. Remus remained silent during their conversation only giving an occasional comment here and there, watching with a pleased smile on his face. After about two hours, Harry stretched and sat up.

"I better get going, I have lunch plans. If it's okay, can I come back in a couple days?"

Sirius hugged him. "Of course pup, I'll always want to see you."

Harry hugged him back, waved at Remus, and walked out the door frowning slightly when Sensei stayed put. Outside, he withdrew a piece of flesh colored string from his backpack and stuck it under the door. The string was part of the package of inventions the twins had sent him. Harry crowed in triumph when Sensei's voice magnified as if the man stood next to him. The twin chuckles he heard from across the hall let him know it was shift change for his guards.

"Lord Black, I hope you see now why it's imperative you stop whining about your long hospital stay and treatment so you can begin making a full recovery? As you saw, Harry is very fragile now and does not need half a man in his life."

Sirius sputtered. "Who has given you access—"

"My priority is to protect Harry, Lord Black. To ensure he grows up safely and happily," Sensei said cutting across Sirius. "A responsibility both of you failed at. I will not. Harry is a very forgiving person. I am not. Fail him again and I will rip you to shreds faster than you can say Marauder. Understood?"

"Scary," one of his guards quipped while the other grunted in agreement.

Harry pulled back the string and stood, a warmth stealing inside his heart. Maybe Sensei really did liked him. Maybe he didn't stick around because of the oath he took. Takashi did say Sensei had never brought another client to the compound. That was important, wasn't it? He wanted Sensei and the guards to like him for him and not because of their oaths. Luna was right; he had to get to know them. Deep in thought, Harry walked to the elevators concentrating on losing his Harry Potter persona and going for a random teenager on the street look. When the elevator slid shut, his hair was long, dark auburn, and held back in a ponytail with straight bangs covering his forehead despite having the scar removed. It was habit now.

"Are you coming to dinner Friday," he asked his men.

"Yes, my wife is excited."

"As is my son. With him being a squib it's good he feels included around magicals without being uncomfortable, so the dinner and camping trip are amazing ideas."

"Camping?"

"I think Boss Man meant it as a surprise, Chad."

"Really, it's on the calendar."

Curious, Harry retrieved his schedule and saw he was going on a seven-day hiking and camping trip along the West Highland Way, a ninety-six mile walking trail from Milngavie to Fort William in Scotland the day after he completed his testing. Harry beamed.

"This is awesome. Does the magical world have camping stores?"

Chad chuckled. "You're like my son. Yes, there are magical camping stores."

Harry looked at his watch and saw he had almost an hour before he needed to meet Tonks and Kingsley. He beamed.

"Okay guys come into reality so I don't look stupid talking to myself. We're going shopping!"

A second later a male around Bill's age with short blond hair in a military buzz cut and muscular build stood on his left while an older, bald gentleman who was lean and wirily with sharp gray eyes was on his right. He grinned.

"Sean," the man on his left nodded. "Chad," the man on his right did the same.

"Cool, let's go." Harry dragged them to the floo on the ground floor of St. Mungo's before he realized he had no idea where to go.

"The Leaky Cauldron has public floo access, we can start from there," Chad said.

Harry beamed and stepped in the floo. Fifteen minutes later, he stared wide eyed at the magical tents surrounding him. He googled when he saw a ten-bedroom mansion complete with a garden. Who went camping in that? In the end, he picked a tent that would blend in with the muggle world, while still being completely magical. His tent, a brown and green nylon was in actuality a four bedroom flat complete with a master suite another full and half bath, a fully stocked chef's kitchen that came with a contract for food to appear in the fridge and pantry, and a large living room. Harry was in heaven. He also brought a backpack for hikers with expansion and lightweight charms on it, snacks, self-filling water bottles, first aid kit, two pairs of hiking boots that promised no blisters, walking shoes, rain gear, sunscreen, hats, and clothes.

"This is going to be great. Is your wife coming or will it be too much for her?"

Sean snorted. "She decided to spend the week at the spa. Rachel's a girly girl, not that much into camping, even of the magical variety."

"Do you think I got everything?" Harry fretted. "What did you and your son get?"

"You're fine. Rich and I camp a lot, so we're already equipped. America has some great sights and I own a motorhome. During my vacations, my son and I always spend a month driving around camping. In the states, schools get out at the end of May or the first week of June so we had two months of just him and me wandering across America before I moved here."

"That sounds awesome, where does your son go to school?"

"He goes to a boarding school for the arts in Michigan," Chad's voice was filled with pride. "He's back their now for an advanced musical theatre workshop. Rich is a drama major and very excited I'm here in England. One of the schools he wants to apply to next year is the Royal Academy. It's hard getting into though; they only accept twenty-eight students a year."

"Wow, he must be good."

"He is but I'm biased."

Harry paid for his purchases and walked out of the shop towards the café where he was due to meet Kingsley and Tonks. Sean and Chad went back to being invisible. He had just arrived when Kingsley and Tonks rounded the corner. They both stopped and gaped at him. Harry grinned, removed his ponytail holder, and shook his hair out grinning.

"Sexy, huh?"

They laughed and hugged him before sitting down and ordering their food.

"I see the transformation worked. What else have you been up to this week?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm going camping!" Harry literally bounced up and down in his seat with excitement. He explained about the trip and how much fun it was going to be despite the fact that Sensei was probably just testing his endurance. He showed them his purchases and gushed over every item.

"It sounds like fun," Kingsley said wistfully. "It's been years since I've been hiking, not since my father died."

"Wanna come? We're leaving Tuesday and will be back the following Monday. It'll probably be just Sensei and I in my tent and it has four bedrooms. Sean is staying with Chad and his son. I am not sure of the others, but you should come too! Tell Madame Bones, you'll be spying on my guards. Maybe you'll even get a paid vacation out of it."

Kingsley's laughter rumbled around the café. "Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?"

"I was supposed to be but I was brainwashed into thinking Slytherin was evil so I convinced the sorting hat to place me somewhere else."

Tonks giggled. "Me too. Mum was in Slytherin, but I didn't want the hassle of being taunted for being the daughter of a supposed blood traitor."

"See that's why I think the house system is bogus."

"I saw your article, it was great Harry," Tonks said. "It's got everyone talking and thinking."

"But not Dumbledore. I don't think he'll ever admit he did wrong. He's going to get off, isn't he?" Harry asked resigned.

"Yes." Kingsley said. "He placed you with the Dursleys, but with the suspicions against Sirius and the fear of retaliation from other Death Eaters after the fall, it seemed reasonable for him to declare himself your magical guardian. He'll take a hit for not checking on you or notifying you of your place in the wizarding world. He's claiming he was so busy with the reconstruction and his other responsibilities that he regrettably allowed you to slip through the cracks. He says he assumed that with Petunia knowing about the wizarding world she would've kept you informed. She or Mrs. Figg, who is a squib he placed in your neighborhood to spy on you. As for what happened in Hogwarts, he's two slippery for that. How many times in the last two years has Dumbledore spoken directly to you, three, four?" Harry nodded and sat back in his seat with a scowl. "So he'll get a warning and the board will get a little more authority to sweep in make changes. Gringotts will bar him from the bank but the Wizengamot will see the withdrawals as reasonable if not ethical. What this will do is to stop everyone from seeing him as some icon whose orders they should blindly follow."

Harry sighed. "I suppose that's something." He glanced at Tonks. "Have you seen Sirius?"

Tonks snorted. "As if I could keep mother away. I've never seen so many Blacks in the same room together. It was epic. Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and Sirius were snapping at each other with unparalleled skill. No shouting, just cold calculated jabs destined to flay the skin off us lesser mortals."

Harry frowned. "I thought you're mum got along with Sirius."

"She does, he's her favorite person in the world. Doesn't mean she's not pissed he was stupid enough to get himself if locked up for twelve years. Her words not mine." Tonks features morphed into a regal woman with black hair and an imperious manner and her voice became higher, colder as she began to screech making the other diners stare warily. "As a Black, you should've known better, Sirius Orion. Are you stupid? Did every lesson we had as children reach that rotten mass of muscle you call a brain? I know a lot of the pureblood bigotry was nonsense but that was only a small portion of what we were trained in, Sirius. Look at what your foolishness has cost the Black family. Thanks to you and Voldemort, we are nothing compared to what we were. And it's your fault, you reckless idiot." Tonks parroted in imitation of her mother, making Harry smile. Tonks returned to her normal self. "They fought because Mum and Aunt Narcissa demanded he take over the Black Lordship and he refused."

"Why not?"

"He didn't have a pleasant childhood. The Blacks were masters of dark magic and pureblood snobs. Memories of his family were bad even before he went to Hogwarts and had the misfortune of becoming a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin. But I agree with Mum and Aunt Narcissa, he needs to take the reins for our family's protection."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Everything boils down to what house you get sorted into, it's ridiculous. Did they convince him to change? He can make new memories."

"Yes, she finally pounded sense into him. It helped that Remus was there. Mum says he was always able to make Sirius see reason." Harry flinched but Tonks caught the gesture. "Remus told me what happened with Dumbledore. I don't think he'll ever forgive himself. To him Dumbledore is the man who overlooked him being a werewolf and allowed him into Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore gave him a job when it was impossible for him to get one in the magical world."

Harry snorted. "That's crap. He could've walked into Potter Corporation and gotten a job anytime. My parents had tried to help him before they died and Jouri was under orders to hire him the moment he showed up."

Tonks sighed. "Remus is proud Harry. To him, James Potter was his friend not someone to mooch a job off of."

"Is that a stupid magical thing? In the muggle world, most people get their jobs from friend and family referrals. It doesn't guarantee you the job, but gets your foot in the door. His self-deprecation and lack of confidence in himself is annoying. He is a powerful wizard who aced his OWLS and NEWTS, own up to it." Harry's eyes lit up as he looked up at Tonks. "You have a crush don't you?'

Tonks hair turned bright red, Harry laughed.

"Well you're going to have to be the aggressor and be prepared for months of I'm a monster, I'm not good enough for you tripe."

Kingsley snorted and even Tonks smiled.

"Brat. By the way, Mum ordered me to tell you to come to dinner one night when Sirius is out of the hospital. Sirius made you his heir before he went into Azkaban and since he's now Lord Black, you're the Black Heir until Sirius has kids. He's going to stay with us until he figures out what's going on with the Black finances and properties."

"Wait, I'm the Black heir? How?"

"It's kind of murky. It's between you and Narcissa's son Draco. Draco has the more direct connection being the grandson of Mum and Narcissa's father who was heir to the secondary line, but you're claim is strong because despite being a woman, your grandmother was born into the secondary line ahead of Grandfather Cygnus and Sirius claimed you as his heir. A big hint that the family ring would pick you over Draco is you inherited Black family magic, while Draco to my knowledge hasn't. It's confusing, but it looks like you're stuck with us Blacks. So, shall I tell Mum, you said yes to dinner or would you like her to storm the castle to drag you there?"

Harry laughed. "I'll be there, just send me an owl."

After lunch, he looked at his two shadows. "Do you think Sensei likes men? Don't you think he and Kingsley would make a good couple?"

Laughter was his answer.

Harry and Sensei had developed a routine. Harry would help make dinner, which was always an awesome culinary experience. While they worked, Sensei would teach him a few words in Japanese and a little bit about the cuisine, customs, and culture. It was something Harry looked forward to at the end of the day. However, tonight, the moment he walked in the kitchen Sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Matchmaking?"

Harry shrugged. "He's cool, you're cool. Do you like men?"

Sensei sighed. "Either or, but I do tend to prefer my own gender."

"Awesome. You'll love Kingsley." Harry stopped and frowned. "Luna told me that I'm gay and I'll be married to a guy one day. Do you think she gave me a prophecy?"

Sensei shrugged. "Could be. Prophecy's are a woolly branch of magic. It's very imprecise, that's why seers have a higher chance of going crazy. Even seers who unlike Luna haven't had the misfortune of receiving their family's magic early. The best seers are constantly bombarded with images they have a hard time deciphering. No prophecy is straightforward. Depending on the seer, it's mostly poems, rhymes, or visual clues attached to certain meanings. Like red roses meaning a loved one is coming. From how Luna speaks, I bet her visions come in the form of imagery of magical creatures. Seers can also sense people travelling down many paths in life, not just one. We make the choices that help the seer interpret which path is the one to share with us. Take your prophecy with Voldemort for example. He choose to go after your family to make the prophecy between you and he truth. He chooses to keep coming after you, even now. If he had ignored the prophecy, it would just be another unfulfilled piece of nonsense. We create our own destiny, Harry. Don't let anyone, even a seer, tell you otherwise."

"So, I could not be gay and marry this guy who is going to love me and I'll love in return?"

"You could, but I'm sure she can see your future going down many paths. If you're still worried, ask her what other paths she's seen you take. I'd leave it alone though."

Harry slumped in a chair at the table. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you liked men."

Sensei came around and sat down across from him. "For me, since I'm bisexual, it was always about the person. The type of person they are, the connection I have for them, or even how attracted I am to them. It varies, from person to person. You're still young Harry. Sometimes it can take years for someone to figure out and be comfortable with their sexual identity. You're only thirteen and you're overthinking it. It's not a concern now. You'll figure it out."

"What about you? Do you think you'll like Kingsley? I want you to. You need to have a life outside of this assignment."

"You're more than an assignment to me, Harry."

Harry beamed. "I love you too, Sensei. Now can I show you everything I bought for our trip?"

Sensei laughed. "After dinner, go wash your hands and come help."

"Spoilsport."

"Brat."

* * *

*I hope everyone had a good week. My internet was down for a few days last week. The horror! Apparently my internet provider turned it off because they forgot I was a customer and lived where I'm at. Of course, the didn't forget to not send me a bill which I received the day before they shut it off. And even though it was their mistake, it still took them several days to send someone out to turn my line back on and rectify the problem. As you probably noticed I was not a happy camper.

*On another note. I've noticed that I haven't been receiving my mail from fanfiction alerting me to new followers, and notices from stories I favorite or follow. Has anyone else noticed that? Or is it just me?

*On a happier note. The sequel is progressing slowly but surely. A little teaser is I was looking in on places for Harry and Haruhi to hang out and bond over and found out about this place in Japan that serves this weird sundae combination. It's homemade ice cream, over freshly fried potato chips and the whole thing is drizzled in chocolate. Okay, as I was reading about that, I thought, that sounded nasty and weird as all get out. Funnily enough. . . . A couple days later, I'm pulling out ice cream in my freezer and as I'm looking at it, I'm also looking at a bag of Lays potato chips sitting on my counter. I'm like what the heck. I pour the chips in my bowl, crunch them up, put the ice cream over that, then drizzle it in chocolate sauce. OMG! Where have I been all my life that I have never tasted something sooo divinely perfect. Try it seriously, especially when you get a perfect spoonful of the satiness of the chips, the sweetness of the icecream, and the richness of the chocolate. Perfect.

*Okay, I've rambled enough on things you don't give a crap about. I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I am self editing and all mistakes are my own.


	13. Society Rules

Chapter Thirteen: Society Rules

Harry smiled. Breakfast forgotten, he stared down at the latest edition of the Quibbler. On the cover of the controversial magazine were the words 'Who Is Lord Voldemort?' Underneath that headline was a picture of a young Tom Riddle in his Hogwarts uniform smirking up at the readers. The subtitle underneath the picture read, Tom Marvolo Riddle then the letters flashed and rearranged themselves stating I Am Lord Voldemort. It was a flashy headline, sure to get everyone's attention and the article was just as informative. Absorbed, Harry read the magazine even though he knew most of the information. Mr. Lovegood could really capture an audience. This article would shake the wizarding world from their compliancy.

"I feel as if I just fell down the rabbit hole and entered Wonderland," Sensei quipped as he entered the kitchen.

"Really? That's nice." Harry turned the page. Mr. Lovegood went into details regarding the atrocities Voldemort and his followers committed during the war. He used old articles and eyewitness reports to highlight the killings and terror and how ineffective the government had been in taking a stand against Voldemort's actions. This Harry was not as familiar with, so he read carefully.

"You do realize this is weird?"

"I like weird." Mr. Lovegood listed family lines wiped out by Voldemort's reign. He then went on to list where those families now stood, who headed those families, and who controlled their seats in the Wizengamot. The Potter and Longbottom families were on the list. And Mr. Lovegood, being Mr. Lovegood, couldn't help but throw a little conspiracy in the article by listing who had benefited most from the disappearance of pureblood lines that had been either destroyed or left in ruins. Unsurprisingly, Albus Dumbledore was one of the names on his conspiracy theory list.

"You know, I think I'm going to quit my job and become a trapeze artist. What do you think, Harry?"

"Umm-hmm, sounds interesting, if you're happy go for it." Harry murmured still absorbed in the article, then he registered what Sensei said and his head shot up. "What?"

"Took you long enough." Sensei's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Sensei gestured about the kitchen table where the house elves had laid breakfast out for them. Harry furrowed a brow.

"Umm, breakfast. Are you okay? I mean you seemed fine earlier when we were training."

Sensei put his fingers to his forehead and messaged his temples. "And Hedwig?"

"What about her?" Harry looked confusedly at Hedwig who sat next to him eating. Hedwig looked up at the mention of her name and when Harry looked at her for an answer to Sensei's strange behavior, she shrugged a wing at him and went back to eating her bacon.

Sensei muttered in Japanese under his breath for several minutes before finally switching to English. "Harry, why is Hedwig sitting on a booster seat, eating breakfast and drinking tea?"

"Umm, because she's hungry and she loves builder's tea. I keep telling her all that milk and sugar ruins the flavor of the tea leaves, but she ignores me." Harry shrugged. "To each her own."

"And the book?"

"She likes the pictures." Harry turned to Hedwig. "Can you read, I never thought to ask?"

Hedwig tilted her head and shrugged one wing.

"Really. You should've said something. I could get you one of those primers kids use to help you out with the sounds. That should help with the words you don't understand."

Hedwig nodded her head regally and went back to her breakfast and book. Sensei banged his head on the table.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Harry asked concerned. "You're acting weird this morning."

Sensei ignored him and plated his breakfast from the food on the table. Harry noticed that he poured a bit of alcohol into his tea. Harry shrugged and went back to his article, sliding the extra copy over to Sensei.

"This is going to cause a stir," Sensei said after finishing the article. "You haven't changed your plans for the day?"

"No. I'm going to revise for a bit until Neville comes over. He wants to tour the Potter greenhouses, then we were going to hang out and watch a couple movies. I'm going to introduce him to the Star Wars trilogy."

"Good. I want you to stay around the castle today. We're short staffed; I gave the rest of the guys the day off because of tonight."

Harry nodded nervously, his stomach tightening with nerves as he thought about meeting his guards and their families. He hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

"It'll be fine," Sensei soothed once he saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry didn't answer.

Harry was restless all day. He'd heard from May that the elves were inundated with mail because of the Quibbler article and he still got tons of mail in response to his earlier interview. He was relieved to leave it all in his elves capable hands, even if it meant being dragged about the castle grounds by Neville. Or maybe not. Neville had went into spasms when he learned Castle Potter was home to one of the last remaining grove of Fey Cherry trees in the world. The budding herbologist had literally dragged him to the site. Harry had to admit that the trees looked impressive.

The Fey Trees were at least five hundred feet tall, while their trunks were about forty feet in diameter. Lush leaves enveloped him and Neville and it felt as they had escaped into another world. The smell of cherries enhanced the air making it feel, for lack of better comparison, magical. Harry reached out with all his senses like Sensei taught him and gasped. It was magical. He could actually feel the magical currents running through the air as well as the trees working parts just as he'd been able to do with humans. It was as if the trees were living creatures.

"Wow," Harry said awed. This was actually cool. He might have to forgive Neville after all.

"Yeah," Neville spoke softly, reverently. He pointed to the long, narrow green leaves of the tree. "See that, the leaves have magical properties. They repel most wind, rain, and snow and in close quarters with others of their kind, like we're now under, they can moderate the temperature in their area. See how it's cooler now than before we entered the grove."

"What else do they do? Are the cherries safe to eat?"

Neville snorted. "Of course. We're lucky to see this actually. Fey trees only bloom once a decade. Eating the cherries from a fey tree protects you from most jinxs and hexes for up to twelve hours. But once they're picked, they only retain their magical properties under stasis for six months. After that, they're just another cherry, albeit a juicer alternative than the normal variety. One cherry from a fey tree is worth at least five galleons and you've got an entire grove. This is amazing Harry."

"Hmm, I hope we cultivate and sell them. I'll have to check with the herbologists who run the greenhouses. Would they accept a cutting being taken from them and gifted to someone? I know some magical plants don't. If they do, would you want one?"

Neville stared and the next thing he knew a very exuberant Neville Longbottom grabbed him in a bear hug. Harry laughed and hugged him back. A flash of fire that startled them both interrupted the embrace. They jumped apart and stared around wildly. Harry held out his hand where his foci ring rested and grabbed for his wand as well, so did Neville. Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes flashed into the clearing with them. Fawkes looked around, saw Harry, and attempted to land on his shoulder. Harry jumped back and away from Fawkes and glared at the bird when he attempted to fly at him again. Before Fawkes could get his claws in him and whisk him away, a blade flew in the air and impacted the bird in the middle of its breastbone. Fawkes exploded and reappeared as a baby chick in a pile of ashes.

"May," Sensei called out as he came upon them.

A few seconds later May popped into the grove and bowed.

"Morinozuka-senpai?"

"Can you have someone deposit Dumbledore's phoenix in his office and inform him we will be making a report to the DMLE regarding his attempt to kidnap Lord Harrison Potter."

A smile curled May's lips before she returned to her stoic self and went to grab the phoenix before popping away.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Sensei." Sensei nodded and stepped away and Harry turned to Neville. "Sorry Nev."

Neville shrugged. "No problem. Besides, that was some cool knife throwing."

"Yeah. Sensei still hasn't gotten around to teaching me yet. Apparently, I have to learn to crawl before can I walk or some such rot." Harry looked up the trees, the first branches were nearly a hundred feet in the air. "So, any ideas on how we're going to get up there to pick those cherries and get you your cutting? Should I get the brooms out?"

By the time evening came around, Harry's nerves had escalated. On the bright side, the wards around the castle were now updated to stop manipulative headmasters from sending their phoenix on his property willy-nilly. The new wards made all magical birds arrive at a certain delivery point. They couldn't roam the grounds unless they belonged to Castle Potter. Harry also managed to prevent Sensei from storming Hogwarts and using his katana to chop Dumbledore's head off. Instead, he badgered Sensei into joining him and Neville in their Star Wars marathon. Sensei had been easy to convince, because hey, it was Star Wars. Now, that Sensei was relatively calm, Harry felt able to release his own nerves as he awaited the arrival of his guards. The bowling alley gleamed, the buffet table weighed down with food. And, he'd spent the last couple of days practicing his swing so he didn't make a complete prat out of himself since he never bowled before. Before he could hyperventilate, his guards trickled in. Luckily, Sensei had given him the employment folders of all his men so he could know who they and their immediate family were. There was:

Sean and his wife Rachel who was four months pregnant, Chad and his son Rich who was sixteen, Emil Hansen, his wife Bridgette and his daughter Ellen who was twelve, his son Ernest who was nine. Kris Wilde and his spouse, John and their twins Bryan and Brandon, who were nine, and finally Haruhisa Okado and his wife Naoko who was most stunning women Harry had ever seen.

Everyone sat around the round table beside the bowling alley eating and chatting happily. Harry glanced at Haruhisa's wife Naoko wondering if Luna was right. If he was gay, would he notice how stunningly beautiful a woman she was? And Naoko Okado was stunning. The most beautiful woman he'd ever encountered before. Harry wondered how other women could be in her presence and not feel insignificant. He was supposedly gay and he couldn't take his eyes off her, how did straight guys act? How could the other guys stand to be so calm around her? Maybe he was bisexual like Sensei, because really, the woman looked amazing. How old was she? Naoko looked like a teenager and Harry wondered how old she really was. Her short hair had been dyed a reddish blonde and styled in a bob. The back was feathered close to the nape of her neck and the sides were pushed behind dainty ears clad in gold hoop earrings. The front of her hair was in wispy, straight bangs across her face. The light color of her hair complimented her fair skin, the hairstyle making her eyes pop and highlighted delicate features devoid of make up with the exception of eyeliner and maybe mascara. She was stunning.

"Ow!" Harry snapped as Sensei smacked the back of his head. Harry turned to shot daggers at Sensei only to blush when he realized everyone had caught him gaping. He looked apologetically towards Haruhisa and Naoka. "Sorry for being disrespectful. But really, I'm thirteen and umm, wow!"

Sensei rolled his eyes, Haruhisa and Naoko looked amused, the ladies giggled, the men and older boys snorted, and Ellen let out a disgusted Hermione like huff that sounded like 'boys.' But all was well, because the tension dropped and everyone was more relaxed around each other. He learned that Naoko had been blessed with brains as well as beauty. She was not a teenager. In fact, she was an international attorney who worked for Potter Corporation focusing on the Asian market. Bridgette worked for the American Ministry. John, Kris's partner, owned a wizarding trunk and travel shop in America's magical district in Boston. Sean's wife Rachel just finished America's wizard university. Rachel held her mastery in magical and non-magical history and would be his history tutor once she gave birth. Right now, she was going stir crazy. She had just moved to a new country, didn't know many people, and had nothing to do but wait, for the baby and her new job to start. Harry perked up at that.

"Really? I just had a bunch of clothes shipped to the castle from my vault that goes back to the founder's time. I'm putting them in a new exhibit but I need someone to authenticate the time period and go through family papers and old newspapers I found to see if it's possible to discover what Potter ancestors actually wore each item. Can you help me out? I'll pay you. At the least it'll give you something to do until the baby comes."

Rachel stared at him as if Christmas had come early and Sean sighed.

"I'm never going to see her now. I'm going to have to come and drag her out of whatever room she's working in."

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

Sean seeing the joy on his wife's face he waved him off.

The wives seemed to click and decided they'd have more fun at the spa with Rachel than camping. Harry didn't understand, he supposed the spa would be fun, but thought it would get boring after a day or so. When he told them so, the women laughed at him, but Harry was relieved that the guys seemed to share his sentiment. Ellen promptly begged to join the women and the camping trip suddenly became men only. Harry noticed the men seemed relieved by that.

After everyone ate their fill, bowling started. It became the adults against the kids. Harry had a great time talking to Rich, Chad's son, about the camping trips he'd taken with his dad over the years. While talking to Rich, he learned that in addition to being a drama student, he also acted professionally and had been in several commercials and television shows. Rich was an awesome person to talk to and Harry could see why Chad was so proud of his son. Ellen was cool too in a Hermione like way. She told him about the magical community in America, their system made England seem like they were in the Middle Ages.

Children started school at four where they learned the basics of reading, writing, math, magical theory, and history. Muggleborns began the semester after they displayed their first bout of accidental magic. IQ, grades, and magical knowledge separated students so classes were taught by ability in primary or elementary school. If a child didn't display magic by junior high or Hogwarts age, they were transferred out of the system. That's what happened to Rich but Rich said he'd known he was a squib several years before that, but had been afraid to tell his parents.

"Because you never performed accidental magic?"

Rich shook his head. "No. I'm a low-level squib. With most low-levels when someone performs magic around you, you feel it, but not in a good way. The only thing I can think of to compare the feeling to is someone constantly scraping their nails across a chalkboard." Harry flinched automatically in response and Rich laughed. "Exactly. That's my reaction every time magic is performed around me."

Rich went on to talk about his mother, a pureblood from England who couldn't handle having a squib for a son. She had taken him to countless healers sure it was a mistake only to become angry when the healers informed her his lack of magical ability was a result of the inbreeding in her family line. She left him and his father and moved back to England where she married Xavier Parkinson, a widow and the father of Pansy Parkinson. Rich laughed at Harry's scrunched up face.

"Exactly. I haven't seen Mom since I was eleven." Though Rich tried not to look hurt, Harry could see his mother's abandonment devastated him. Harry quickly changed the subject and soon had Rich laughing as he told him of his encounters and battles at Hogwarts with Pansy Parkinson.

All in all it was a fun night and the kids trounced the adults probably because of the alcohol the adults had consumed. When everyone left Harry looked at Sensei.

"How did I come across? Do they think I'm a complete moron?"

Sensei ruffled his hair. "Harry don't become jaded. I know your life sucks but there is still good in the world and you're what's good."

Harry's confusion must have showed on his face because Sensei chuckled.

"I'm not going senile. Did you know that Naoko had a miscarriage two months ago?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "No, should we do something for her?"

Sensei chuckled dryly and shook his head before he continued speaking. "She's been depressed. In Japanese magical society a woman's worth is connected to continuing her husband's magical line. She's refused to do anything but work. She's felt like she's failed as a woman, that she's unworthy, ugly."

"What! That's stupid. I mean look at her."

Sensei laughed and went on as if Harry hadn't spoken. "Haruhisa was only able to get her to come tonight because you hosted the event and she's one of the head attorney's at Potter Corporation. Then when she gets here, the most famous teenager in the world gapes at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. He made her feel special and for the first time in months she laughed and even made plans with the wives of her husband's co-workers to have a girls' week at the spa."

"So Haruhisa doesn't want to kill me for gawking at his wife?" Harry hoped.

Sensei laughed. "Far from it. Look at Rich."

Harry frowned. "What about him. He's great. He was in a bunch of commercials and even in some Power Ranger episodes."

"Yes, and you hung onto his every word. You were entrapped by a squib who's used to being shunned in magical society."

"Duh. Of course I was. It's the Power Rangers and he got to play the villain, Ikeda!"

Sensei laughed and ruffled his hair. "Brat. Stop missing the point. What I'm trying to say and you're being completely oblivious too is that you have the unconscious ability to make people feel good about themselves by just being you. The infamous Potter charm, even if you do it unconsciously. My men would lay down their lives for you, not because of the vow of protection they took but because you've made them feel special by valuing them and their families."

Harry frowned. "Why wouldn't I. It wasn't like it was hard, they were cool."

Sensei smiled despite looking exasperated. "Yes, they were."

The next evening saw Harry at his first social function in wizarding society. Harry was excited to finally wear his bad ass, black wizarding robes in public. He put his hair in a spiky military like cut gelling the shorter hair up and pulled back from his face. Happy with how he looked he floo'd to Greengrass Manor with his invisible guards. Thanks to Madame Longbottom, he could now floo without making a fool of himself. So, he was able to step out of the fireplace with minimal fuss and smile at the Greengrass family who gathered in the reception hall awaiting their guests. They stepped forward and he bowed to Reece Greengrass the patriarch of the Greengrass family.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm sorry that due to unforeseen circumstances I was unable to visit before now."

Mr. Greengrass smiled. "We're honored you choose our home to make your reemergence in society."

"How could I not, the Potters and Greengrass families have had a business relationship that has gone back generations." Harry went into his robes and pulled out a basket of the cherries from the Fey Trees he and Neville picked. "Speaking of, I hope you can use these, they are cherries from the Fey Trees on my grounds." Mrs. Greengrass gasped and he turned to her and presented to her a hairclip with a flower attachment a crossbreed between a rose and a magical snapdragon. The flowers were renowned for their beauty and the low hum of protection they emanated for the wearer. Mrs. Greengrass received a pale yellow, Daphne blue, and Astoria green. The oldest, their son Brenner, a former Ravenclaw received a rare Arthimacy book penned by a Potter ancestor. "They are all crafted from Castle Potter. I hope they could be of use to you."

Daphne looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Harry knew he acted nothing like the foolish Gryffindor she had expected. Not wanting to disappoint her, he winked at his year mate and swung around so his robes billowed out around him.

"Sexy huh? See how they flare. I bet Snape's somewhere dying with jealously."

Astoria and her mother giggled. Brenner snorted, Daphne rolled her eyes, and Mr. Greengrass stood stoically though his eyes danced with laughter.

"Daphne please escort Lord Potter into the reception room."

"Yes Father."

Harry waved goodbye to the rest of the family before following the beautiful blonde into the packed room. She led him to a group of their Slytherin year mates and he knew she was testing him. He just smiled hello to them all and took a hors d'oeuvres from a passing house elf.

"Hey guys, thanks for agreeing to come to the amusement park. I was afraid you'd turn me down. I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm quite curious to see what muggles do for entertainment," a thin and scrawny boy said. Harry racked his brain and realized the boy was Theodore Nott.

"I'm worried I'll look like an idiot in muggle clothes," Tracey Davis griped.

"Oooh, we need to go shopping then," Harry exclaimed happily. "How about tomorrow? Sunday brunch and shopping in the muggle world."

"You've been here less than five minutes and you've already arranged a shopping trip?" Neville's amused voice came from behind him.

Harry swung around to see Neville with Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones. He jumped up in his taller friends' arms wrapping his arms and legs around Neville as he hugged him.

"You want to come don't you. We haven't shopped in ages. You know you miss me dragging you from store to store, don't you Nev?"

Neville rolled his eyes in amusement before disentangling himself from Harry's embrace. "Gran's annoyed you ignored the outfit she choose for you to wear tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes and swung around making his outfit swirl around him. "I decided that if I am going to be forced to wear clothes that look like a bloody dress, I'm going to look bad ass while doing so."

Neville ignored him of course and turned to his fellow purebloods.

"Harrods, the store Harry is addicted too, is pretty amazing. It's like having all of Diagon Alley under one roof. Since there are so many muggles the clothes are premade with pre-set sizes, but they have private changing stations so you don't feel like you're on display like at Twilfitt and Tattings. The first time we went, Harry hired helpers to style us since the choices were overwhelming. Oh and the food is delicious but not served as fast as we're used to."

The purebloods looked intrigued by Neville's explanation and Harry beamed.

"So are you in?" He got enthusiastic nods. "We'll meet at 11:30 at the Leaky Cauldron; don't forget to exchange galleons for muggle money."

Mrs. Greengrass appeared and got after them for not mingling. As they broke apart in an attempt to look casual Harry found himself next to Theo Nott. His father was one of the Death Eaters the DMLE had rounded up after Lucius Malfoy's trail and questioning by veritaserum.

"I'm sorry your father is in Azkaban, are you okay?"

The boy stared at Harry startled. "Yes. Luckily, father didn't force feed his ideals down my throat like Lucius Malfoy did Draco and the Crabbes and Goyles did to Vince and Greg. I believe in this," he waved his hand, "our traditions, the pureblood way and I believe muggleborns need to adapt to fit in, but I don't believe in subjecting them like my father did and I believe the Dark Lord was insane."

"Umm okay that's nice, . . . are you okay," he asked again wondering if Theo misunderstood his question.

Theo stared at him mystified, before smiling. "Yes. I have gotten control over the family vaults and Blaise has allowed me to spend the summer with him. I miss my father but understand he is accountable for his actions."

Harry hugged him. "I am sorry. Write me if you need something or are just bored."

"You are a weird one Harry Potter."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Theodore laughed and wandered off. Harry continued his trek, the aimless wandering and bumping into people. For some reason high society thought aimless wandering was the thing to do. He talked to several people, some cool, some not so cool when he bumped into a beautiful woman who looked like the feminine version of Rich.

"Davinia Parkinson, Lord Potter, I believe you go to school with my step daughter Pansy."

She looked around and Harry prayed she didn't call Pansy over, so he decided to nip it in the bud.

"Yes, I did go to Hogwarts with Pansy, Mrs. Parkinson. However, I also had dinner last night with your son Rich. He's a friend of mine. As a matter of fact we'll be vacationing together soon with a group of friends." The color drained from her face as she stared at him frozen. Harry bowed. "Good day."

He quickly left the woman. But everything worsened, because the next person in his path was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, I've been trying to get in touch with you. How are you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the boy comment but otherwise kept his composure. "Really? If you wanted to meet, you should've sent a letter requesting a meeting instead of having your bloody bird break onto my property and try to abduct me."

Okay, so maybe he was having a hard time keeping his composure, but what would you expect. Dumbledore sighed sadly at Harry as if severely disappointed with him, but Harry just stared back schooling his features to not show his annoyance.

"You misunderstood my intentions. I just have several things I need to speak to you about."

As he spoke, Dumbledore's gaze flicked to his forehead. The headmaster frowned when he saw the missing scar then stared down at him in question, his brow arched, his face fixed in polite inquiry designed to get the recipient to spill their secrets. Harry knew what he wanted but didn't give him the satisfaction. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry soon felt the legilimency probe. Harry returned his gaze, grateful for the necklace Archblade had given him. Harry did his best not to smirk at the shocked look Dumbledore's face when he discovered he couldn't get past the barriers surrounding the necklace. The twinkling disappeared.

"Umm, why are you staring, sir," Harry asked deciding to play dumb. "It's kinda weird. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said shaking off his confusion. "Harry, there are things you need to know."

"Okay. What are they?" Harry waited patiently wondering what Dumbledore would divulge, especially since he now knew Harry knew about the prophecy. Would it be about the horcruxes?

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry despite what you may think, I am not the bad guy. You are still a child, you—"

Harry sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair. "You cannot treat me like a toddler who cannot tie his own shoes one moment then force me to be an adult before my time the next. If you want me to jeopardize my life for Britain, you are going to have to give me answers, make me want to fight. I heard the prophecy I know what's coming. I have no problem leaving the country and the English wizarding world to its own stupidity."

Dumbledore looked horrified. "You can't leave."

"Of course I can," Harry insisted earnestly. "You're a brilliant man, Professor, you know history. Sometimes old ideals need to burn and rot away before new ones come and take their place. It would be a lesson to everyone who's been too compliant in not lifting a finger to do what is right. You helped to create Voldemort as well as the stupid prejudices of the wizarding Britain. They need Voldemort to come, eradicate their way of life, so they finally get the balls to band together and take him down. I mean really, what type of people pin their hopes on a child instead of being accountable for their own actions? Britain needs to wake up. Besides, I imagine if it got too bad, the muggle government would come in and just nuke wizarding Britain and be done with you all. I don't have to be here and be the poster boy for the upcoming war." He shrugged. "I have money and properties around the world, which is probably why you tried to hide them from me, so I didn't know I had a way out and would fight. But, now I know I have options. I can leave whenever I want, like now for instance."

Harry turned to leave. Dumbledore reached out to grab him but was prevented from doing so by Madame Longbottom who appeared at Dumbledore's side and batted his hand away from Harry's arm.

"Headmaster," she said in a voice that sent shivers down lesser mortals' spines, "what a surprise. You rarely come to these get gatherings, but I'm glad you're here. It gives me a chance to speak to you about the changes to Hogwarts this year."

"Changes?" Harry asked feigning confusion, though Madame Longbottom had already informed him what she had managed to push through.

"Of course, Lord Potter, it's been long overdue. The curse breakers inspected the Defense teacher's classroom and managed to break the curse placed in the room and the Defense teacher's quarters. Why no one never thought to check or rearrange the rooms before now, I'll never know. That position has been cursed since my Frank attended."

"Imagine that," Harry said rolling his eyes and glaring at Dumbledore who had the gall to look abashed. Either the man practiced his expressions in the mirror, or he was so delusional he actually believed in them.

"Yes, we shouldn't have any more problems with the position," Madame Longbottom continued. "It's too bad that you won't be returning Harry. I think you'll really like the changes, especially now that Professor Snape is on probation and the Board of Governors will review all detentions and points he as well as the Headmaster gives out. The board also hired a new Potion's teacher who will be responsible for teaching the first through fifth years, while Professor Snape will focus on the NEWT students as well as potion's research. We're going the same with Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Defense, and Herbology, which will free up the Heads of Houses into spending more time mentoring and policing their students."

"Hopefully that will stop the rampant bullying."

"Yes and it seems the board took some of your ideas to heart and will begin wizarding and muggle custom classes. For now they're mandatory for all students."

"That sounds awesome," Harry, said pretending to be awed as he turned to Dumbledore and saw he had an indulgent smile on his face. "Doesn't it sound great?"

"Maybe the changes will tempt you to return, my boy." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Not on your life," Harry retorted just as happily. "Excuse me, I better keep mingling before Mrs. Greengrass gets after me again."

He turned and saw Neville and Daphne hovering. Daphne had attempted to interrupt, probably to save him while Neville preventing her from doing so. He waved at Dumbledore, smiled gratefully at Madame Longbottom, and walked away to where Daphne hovered anxiously.

Plastering a smile on his face, Harry went to them.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen, better it's in public."

Neville sighed relieved. "That's what I told Daphne and I knew Gran would have him in hand."

"My parents didn't invite him, he came with another guest. It's well known he never attends these parties that's why people assumed you didn't accept invitations either."

Harry snorted. "I would've given the opportunity."

They all looked up when Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass announced dinner. Harry walked in and found he'd been seated in the place of honor to the right of Mrs. Greengrass. He knew it was because he was an Earl. To his surprise Theo Nott sat across from him, he recalled that Theo despite his father's status as a Death Eater was a Baron. Now more than ever, Harry was grateful for Madame Longbottom's training because the room and setting was exquisite. Luckily, the first course had been served in the reception room so the soup quickly appeared.

"I haven't gotten that far in my research of the history of wizarding families. How long has your family been in your home? It's lovely."

Mrs. Greengrass laughed delightedly. "Funny, you should ask."

Mrs. Greengrass began to tell the tale of Humphrey Greengrass, a muggleborn wizard in the sixteenth century who fell in love with the daughter of a noble wizard. Harry and Theo laughed loudly at the hoops Humphrey jumped through before the nobleman agreed to allow his daughter to marry the muggleborn. The boy went off for three years, made his fortune, and was able to purchase the manor and finally marry the woman he loved. "And that's how Humphrey Greengrass married Sidney Potter," she ended giggling at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

Harry burst out in merry laughter. "You're joking. You know I'm going to run home and check the family journals. Hopefully, I can find some additional tidbits to add to your story. That's wicked." He turned to Theo. "Does your family have any cool stories?"

Theodore told of how his ancestor came to provenance in the middle ages by jousting in tournaments, by using his magic. He made a fortune, came to the King's notice, and went into service where he eventually became a peer of the realm because of his service to the King.

Harry was having a great time, his favorites of course were Mrs. Greengrass and Theo Nott, but he made sure that he paid attention to everyone around him.

After a delicious five-course meal, they adjourned into the music room where Brenner, Daphne, and Astoria performed a recital. He sat between Blaise and Theodore.

"Is this how these things usually go?"

"The entertainment varies," Blaise said. "It also depends on the time of the event as well. During the day its picnics, garden parties, card parties, week long house parties and the like."

"That seems like too many people with too much time on their hands."

Blaise shrugged. "It's the way we live, but don't worry if you don't play by the rules. The Potters have always been odd ducks that beat their drum to a different tune."

"So I just need to know the rules so I know which ones to completely ignore."

"Yes," Theo added, "like you did to change up your robes."

Harry gasped. "They're not robes, they are my bad ass wizard robes of awesomeness that make me look sexy as hell."

"Now I understand why Neville just smiles and sighs when your name comes up," Blaise said dryly.

"My awesomeness cannot be described by mere words, it has no limits."

* * *

Author's Note:

*Sorry for the late post, but hey, it's still Monday. I've had a crappy week. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Though I must admit that because my week, most of my editing/writing was to make me smile. This chapter makes me smile. Hope it makes you smile too and you don't think I veered off in Neverland, but it has a point in developing Harry's character, that he feels safe now to be more childlike or act his age.

*Usually when I have a crappy week, I amuse myself by watching Ouran High School Host Club on Netflix, but Netflix removed the Host Club from it's instant streaming this week! Can you believe that. I was soooo pissed.

*Just thought you'd know that when I first finished this story, it was at 90k words, now with the editing I've been doing it's now at over 104k. Geez and I thought I had been getting rid of a lot of stuff. Apparently I've been adding more than I've been cutting while editing.

*As always all mistakes are my own.

*If I owned Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, I would not write fanfiction about it. Just sayin'

*See you next Monday!


	14. Purebloods Invade Muggle London

Chapter Fourteen: Purebloods Invade Muggle London

Sleepy contentment coursed through Harry's veins as he watched sunlight stream through drapery covered windows. The light cast a soft glow across his bedroom. Fixated on the sunbeams, Harry tried to recall the last time he'd slept in and just laid in bed. His normal now included waking before the roosters crowed as Sensei blew a whistle in his ear. Yet, this morning Sensei had let him skip training.

Why? Despite, returning from Greengrass Manor past midnight, he still expected Sensei to continue their training regime. Surprised, but grateful for the reprieve, Harry jumped in the shower and quickly dressed in a t-shirt and shorts before rushing to the kitchen still fastening earrings in his ears.

May waited for him, her long elf fingers typing away at a modified tablet computer. The table had been set for breakfast and there was a bowl of porridge, fruit, and juice awaiting him. Harry slid gratefully in his seat.

"May, you are amazing."

May, used to him by now, just smiled, and handed him his mail. "Everything is arranged for your trip to Harrods, Master Harry. Emil will be outside the Leaky Cauldron with the limo. I'll have several personal shoppers waiting outside the restaurant for you once you're done with tea."

"Wicked. Were you able to get in touch with Luna?"

"Yes, she'll be there."

"Great. Anything I should know?"

"You should buy Madame Bones a gift while you're out." Harry cocked his head in question. "Now that it's known you aren't with the Dursleys wizards are contesting your guardianship and demanding to know where you're staying and who holds your custody. According to Dobby's sources," which Harry took to be the House Elf information network. Really, did wizards think house elves never gossiped. "Some wizards hope to gain favor and political capital by being the guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry looked horrified at the thought. "They won't get anywhere Master," May soothed. "You are a royal ward, no one can trump that, and your files are sealed by Royal Decree. No magic can override a royal seal. They won't even know why they can't override it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I assume Dumbledore is in the horde?"

"Yes. He knows he can't interfere directly so he is using others. Lord Black ignores him. Molly Weasley is willing, but Arthur Weasley refuses to allow her to be involved." Harry grinned at that information. "So Dumbledore is using the Diggorys and the McMillians. The DMLE has been swamped and Madame Bones is under a lot of pressure, hence the gift. Master, I'd suggest you keep your status as a royal ward secret for now, even from your friends."

Harry nodded in agreement. "How are the projects com . . ."

Sensei walked in the room, Harry did a double take. Well if doing a double take entailed staring at someone with your mouth hanging open in complete and utter disbelief. Used to seeing Sensei in workout clothes or immaculate three-piece suits, his head of security was a complete shock to the senses. Sensei wore distressed gray jeans with a thick black and silver Goth belt and an expensive looking stretched t-shirt. His hair, usually pulled back in a ponytail was now parted down the middle and hanging free. Silky, jet black strands hung down over his shoulders reaching his chest. Sensei's goatee and five o'clock shadow were gone. Clean-shaven his normally androgynous features looked even more prominent. Heck, he even carried a bag that looked like a purse. If Harry didn't know how bad ass Sensei was, he would have seriously underestimated the man.

Harry, in shock blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "You look like a bloody girl."

"And you sound suspiciously like my father only with an English accent," Sensei quipped uncaring, so sure of masculinity that Harry had to admire the man.

Sensei sat at the table and May served him a substantial meal of boiled rice, miso soup, pickled vegetables, grilled fish, and a Japanese omelette roll. If Harry hadn't known he was on his way to afternoon tea, he'd be jealous.

Harry looked at May questioningly.

"Miss Rachel is setting up her workroom in the wing we'll be using for the exhibit," May continued their conversation seamlessly. "We're taking applications for the curator of the automobile museum and managed to get Godric's Hollow off the National Registry. I'll be working with Mr. Santori, your contractor to turn it into an orphanage. I've met with Brenda Jameson, a muggleborn witch who operates an underfunded charity home in muggle London near the Leaky Cauldron. She has twelve kids and is excited about the new home and student scholarships, especially for the ones who don't get into Hogwarts."

"I'd like to see the house in Godric's Hollow before anyone else goes in." Harry mumbled.

May nodded her ears dropping sadly. "Of course, master."

"Take Lord Black when you go," Sensei said to Harry's surprise.

"Huh?" He answered inarticulately.

"He can tell you things about the home, your parents' life, your life before they died no one else could. It'll be a hard trip and you should go with someone who has a connection with your family."

"I'll think about it," he mumbled. He saw Sensei's point but was shocked he made it, especially after the way he threatened the man.

"That's all I'm asking."

Seeing there was nothing else, May popped out.

"So," Harry drawled out, intensely curious and desperate to change the subject, "big plans?"

"Yes."

Harry tried again. "What'cha doing?"

"Trying to eat my breakfast and ignore a nosy teenager."

Harry pouted. "Not fair, you always know where I am."

"Yes I do," Sensei replied completely unfazed. "Fortunate for me and unfortunate for you I am not thirteen."

Harry sat back in his seat, muttering under his breath, and sulking for several minutes.

"Yeah I know. Sucks to be you. Take a couple bites of food before you leave, brat."

Still sulking, Harry took a bite of the porridge. "You let me sleep in."

"I tried to wake you," Sensei said dryly. "You were dead to the world and babbling in your sleep. I decided to leave you be since you've been working so hard."

"You're a softie," Harry grinned making Sensei snort. "Who am I with today besides Emil?"

"Haruhisa and Kris, they're already at the Leaky."

Harry nodded and rose from the table. "Enjoy your Harry free day. Maybe you should wear that outfit when you meet Kingsley."

Harry managed to catch the pear lobbed in his direction.

"Have fun brat and eat the pear."

Giggling, Harry waved and stepped through the floo, stepping out at the Leaky Cauldron. He was the last to arrive and everyone sat around the table waiting. To Harry's surprised they were all dressed in acceptable muggle clothes. Neville of course already had clothes, but the boys all wore khaki's and polo shirts and the girls wore skirts and blouses.

"I'm impressed, not a bad job with the clothes."

Hannah laughed. "My mum is muggleborn, she transfigured our robes."

"She did an amazing job, are you guys ready. I have a car waiting."

"I've seen cars before," Blaise said skeptically. "They look small. Will we all fit?"

"Trust me."

As if they were performing in a play, every single Slytherin rose an eyebrow in perfect precision at Harry's words. Bloody, suspicious Slytherins. Chuckling, Harry grabbed Luna's hand, and headed to the exit that led to muggle London. Everyone gasped upon seeing the white stretch limo sitting at the curb.

"Cool huh. I have several of these. They're mostly in black, white, and pink."

"Pink?" Daphne asked amused.

Before Harry could answer, Emil opened the door for everyone to slide in. Harry gave Emil a hug before getting inside the limo, relishing the gobsmacked expression on everyone's faces as they came in contact with the lavish interior.

"Pink is the most requested color from brides after black and white. This is the tamest of the limo's I own. I didn't want to freak you guys out too much."

"This is tame," Blaise asked incredulously, staring at the grey and beige custom leather sofas that wrapped around one side of the vehicle and the fully stocked bar and televisions that lined the other side.

"Yeah. Most of the others have lighted floors, sofas in crazy psychedelic colors, and massive flat screen televisions too. But, my most popular is a pink limo with a lighted floor and dancing pole in the middle. Brides seem to love it for some reason; they always request it for bridal parties." Harry shrugged.

"Brides?" Tracey asked.

"Castle Potter, my ancestral home, is a muggle tourist attraction. One of the most famous in the U.K. Mum transformed the property after she married my dad when she saw we had that big empty castle the family wasn't using as its primary home any longer. Muggles pay to take guided historical tours through the public areas. We also host events like weddings, conferences, business meetings as well as have shops where we sell things that are grown and created on the farm and greenhouses."

"Its amazing guys, you should see it," Neville said.

"So you're a business mogul in the muggle world as well as the magical one," Theo mused thoughtfully. "Do you make a good profit?"

Harry shrugged. "Several million galleons after salaries and expenses," Harry answered only to laugh at the expression on their faces. "See muggles aren't so bad now are they. You just have to know how to navigate in their world."

"I'd love to see how Castle Potter was turned into a business enterprise," Theo said. There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"My schedule is pretty packed until you guys go back to Hogwarts. It'll have to be during a Hogsmeade weekend or a day during Winter holidays. I'll get back with you and send out invitations for a tour. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded. Since, Harrods was only a couple of miles from Charring Cross Road, they got there fairly quick. Harry didn't even have time to slide in a movie. Maybe he'd invite them to stay the night at the castle for a sleep over and movie night. They could always watch Star Wars, because really, you could never have too much Star Wars in your life.

Satisfied with his plans, Harry exited the vehicle and helped the ladies out, chuckling at the amazed look on the pureblood's faces once they viewed the five-acre department store for the first time.

"Wow, what muggles do without magic." Terry Boot breathed.

"Wait until you see inside."

Harry gave his friends a leisurely tour of each floor of the department store until they reached the fourth floor and the Georgian restaurant. The maître d jumped to attention the moment Harry walked in.

"Lord Potter, it's an honor, your assistant rang to inform us you'd be arriving soon. We have everything set up for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate the effort."

The man smiled and led them to a huge circular table at the center of the massive restaurant. Classical music from the piano and tuxedo clad player led a soothing quality to the place. The chandeliers and massive vases filled with flowers added a touch of elegance. Waiters stood by ready to seat them, and they were offered a variety of teas to taste and sample. After everyone had selected their first tea to sample, the waiters returned with large platters of freshly made sandwiches and scones with creams and preserves. The purebloods, with their exquisite manners, made sure to compliment the servers on their excellent service. This surprised Harry and further destroyed any preconceived notions he might have remaining regarding purebloods and their treatment of people they considered beneath them.

Everyone had a great time chatting and getting to know each other outside of the Hogwarts house system. Harry was pleased with how everyone treated Luna. He had expected snide comments and annoyed looks, but they were extremely tolerant and even indulgent of Luna's quirks. And Harry found himself feeling guilty, because a small part of him realized that one of the reasons he invited Luna, besides loving her company, was to see how the purebloods reacted to her. If they were awful that would justify him not letting them in and he could stop being friendly with them. Merlin, he was pathetic.

"We're purebloods," Theo, who sat next to Harry said while leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear. Startled out of his thoughts, Harry jerked and looked at Theo in confusion.

"Huh?"

"As purebloods we know the Lovegood family's history and can guess what happened to her. Besides, she's a pureblood from a magically powerful, if not extremely eccentric family. Most of us just leave her alone. Muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods who haven't been trained in wizarding traditions and family history are the ones who call her names and steal her belongings, not us."

Harry's eyes narrowed and his body went ridged. "Steal her things?"

Theo nodded.

"And the teachers don't stop it?" Theo snorted in response. Harry sighed. "Of course not, stupid question. I'm tempted to just blow up the castle."

Theo laughed. "You're not the only one."

Several of the customers, well-known business executives, celebrities, and members of the English gentry stopped to say hello to Harry, including Dan McCaw the rugby player who was marrying the annoying supermodel. Harry made a face when he recognized the man's name.

"My condolences," Harry was sure the man was insane. She hadn't even been that good looking.

Mr. McCaw laughed. "She's not that bad, she's just in bridezilla mode at the moment, and even that hasn't been too bad since you knocked her down to size and we had to find another venue."

"I'm sorry about that, but I cannot accept rudeness to my staff, especially toward someone who has worked with my family since my father was a child. Jouri has built my family's brand to what it is today."

He smiled. "I understand."

"Good luck."

The rugby star laughed again and walked away. Once he left Harry explained what happened by comparing Dan McCaw to a Quidditch star and his finance to a bratty veela. The purebloods were awed by how much responsibility his house elves had and their function in his life, so he explained what his mother had done, how dedicated his elves were, and how that transformed into profit for his family. They had an interesting debate on house elves role in wizarding society, which Harry thought he had won. After all, his methods of valuing them and giving them more responsibilities obviously panned out for him and his family. Purebloods it seemed, were able to concede defeat and get over their prejudices quickly if they profited from it.

After desserts that included tasty macaroons and lemon meringue pie, Harry paid the bill and led everyone to the doors where several personal shoppers waited. A woman in a smart business suit stepped forward.

"Lord Potter, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you for coming. Since we're a big group, I figured we'd split up into boys and girls. While the boys are outfitted the girls can get their hair done and facials and vice versa. Is that possible?"

"Of course."

Harry turned to the girls. "This is my friend Daphne, see how she looks uncomfortable in her outfit. She's very posh, elegant, conservative."

"Grace Kelly," a stylist said looking at the poised blonde.

Harry beamed. "Exactly, classic. Daphne's not casual and she'll need something when we go to the amusement park." He pointed to Luna. "Luna is a free spirit, a flower child. Hannah's earthy, a mother hen, but fierce. Susan is a business women, fierce but delicate, country casual, the titled socialite who has her own business on the side. Tracey is posh, like Daphne, but where Daphne is old fashioned, Tracey is more trendy."

The woman smiled. "You're good at this. The boys?"

"Neville's cool, so we can skip him. Blaise is GQ and Italian Vogue, Theo is elegant but a rebel with a cause. Terry is the quirky intellectual, but he has an edge. Ernie's totally upper crust school boy prep."

"Well if you and the boys will follow my colleagues to the lower ground floor to the men's wear, I will escort the ladies to the beauty salon."

"Thank you." He stepped up to her and whispered in her ear. "Put it on my account."

"Of course, sir."

Several hours later, everyone had new clothes and makeovers, even had gotten haircuts, facials, and massages. The experience made Harry see why the wives were looking forward to visiting the spa. It had been a great day and Harry was surprised with how much he enjoyed himself.

"Do you guys have to get back," Harry asked.

Neville scowled. "Don't you have tests tomorrow? Shouldn't you be revising?"

"If I see another textbook, I'll scream. I'd rather go on a bus tour of London after we grab a snack."

Everyone looked to Luna whose normally scraggy hair now fell down to her waist in soft waves. She tilted her head and stared at Harry, her eyes going out of focus for a moment.

"Harry will do fine. His history is bad, but that's Professor Binn's fault. He'll take his O.W.L.s early."

Harry hooted. "See! Are you coming?"

Everyone nodded eagerly. Harry turned huge puppy dog eyes to his personal shopper who laughed.

"I will arrange it, maybe you and your friends will enjoy waiting at the Disney Café?"

Harry grinned evilly. "You are awesome. That's a great idea. They'll either love it or want to gouge their eyes out with their forks. We'll be waiting."

"Should we be scared," Blaise asked wryly.

Harry cackled. "Very."

With a bounce to his step, holding Luna's hand as he skipped through Harrods, Harry led them to the Disney Café. The brightly colored restaurant was filled with parents of young kids and workers dressed in elaborate costumes wandering around the room interacting with the children who either ate or ran around inside the play area. Annoyingly cheerful music blared loudly from speakers. Their party was quickly escorted to a table, where the girls ordered salads and the boys sandwiches.

"I would've loved coming here as a child," Hannah said excitedly as Belle walked by in her famous yellow ball gown and Captain Hook ran around the room chasing Peter Pan.

"They have a room where you can dress up like a storybook Princess and have your pictures taken. You girls should do it."

Excited squeals erupted from the girls although Daphne's glare in his direction promised murder. Harry winked back.

"I assume these are characters from muggle children stories?" Blaise asked.

"A watered down version, yes. The originals are just as weird as Beedle the Bard, but few non-magicals read the stories in the original form nowadays because the watered down, more child friendly versions are littered across pop culture."

Theo's eyes shone with greed and with the calculated gimlet look he exchanged with Blaise, Harry would bet half his fortune that a wizarding version of the Disney Café would be opening in Diagon Alley in a few years.

After they ate several family sized Knickerbocker Glories were placed on the table. He ended up sharing his with Luna which was far better than getting Dudley's left overs. Which reminded Harry he hadn't had a Knickerbocker Glory since that fateful trip to the zoo. That was something he was going to have to rectify immediately. They were delicious.

"Are you having a good time, Luna?"

Luna beamed. "The best Harry, thank you for including me. I've bought a lot of stuff. Did you know they have a whole floor devoted to pants?"

Harry went into his shorts and pulled out the band to his white satin pants.

"I've become addicted to satin."

Luna grabbed at Harry's pants and rubbed her fingers against the fabric.

"Silky, I prefer lace, you should try it. Sexy."

"You think," Harry looked up to see everyone gaping at them. "What?"

"I can see why you two are friends," Theo said. "You are perfect for each other."

"Don't be jealous Theo," Luna said in that airy voice of hers. "Harry would rather jump your bones than mine."

Neville snorted.

"Luna, I haven't figured that out yet," Harry said patiently. "I saw a woman I went gaga over the other day. I haven't done that with a guy yet. Besides Sensei said you could probably see several different futures for me."

Luna waved her hand dismissingly. "Yes of course I can, but you made your choice and all the others versions are unlikely to happen now." Harry was surprised at how normal Luna sounded. Annoyed but normal. "They were bad anyway. This one is much better. It all changed your future and the futures of most everyone our age at Hogwarts several weeks ago, probably when you found out about your inheritance."

Harry knew he shouldn't ask, Sensei warned him not to, but he couldn't help himself. "What were the other futures?"

Luna shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, her voice taking on a distant, eerie quality as if she weren't really at the table with them, but absorbed in a future that horrified her. "In the clearest one, some of us at this table wouldn't have made it much past seventeen. I was captured and tortured. All of us would've been scarred by what we saw and did. We became child soldiers, fighting when the adults buried their heads in the sand. You and I still became friends, but it was several years from now and it was a different type of friendship, not as strong. Ginny is a very jealous, controlling person, kind of like her mother so you didn't have any friends besides Ron and Hermione. The only others who managed to slip in were me and Neville. At least you and Ginny named your daughter after me. That bit was nice."

Harry gaped. "Ginny! I marry Ginny. Was I drugged?"

The purebloods all snorted into their drinks.

"No. You did what everyone expected you to do. And the Weasley's, expected you to marry Ginny. You were too afraid of losing your friends and disappointing the people you considered family that you ignored your needs. You never learned what you know now. You were still ignorant about the wizarding world and your inheritance. Plus in your ignorance, you had totally offended the goblins and they did nothing to assist you or inform you of important matters." She shrugged. "People took advantage of your ignorance." Luna's eyes cleared as if she were coming out of a trance. And as if she hadn't spoken, as if she hadn't just delivered such a devastating future, she leaned across Harry to smile at Theo. "Theodore, you should ask me to Hogsmeade."

Theo flushed. "You'll only be a second year."

"The Weasley twins aren't the only ones who know the secret passageways out of Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled and the tension at the table lessened as everyone began joking and talking again. Iris, his personal shopper returned to tell him that the bus was ready.

By the time Harry finished the bus tour of London and made his way back to Castle Potter it was almost dinnertime. Harry went to the kitchen excited to see Sensei had everything out to prepare somen, his favorite. Harry eagerly washed his hands to help.

"What are we making with the somen?"

"I've got some lobsters, oysters, and mushrooms."

"Sounds awesome."

"Clean the lobster claws for me and put them in a pot to boil while you tell me about your day."

Harry eagerly complied and had Sensei laughing at the purebloods reactions to the muggle world. With great conversation and fast hands, they found themselves eating about forty minutes later. After dinner, Sensei brought out an amazing looking orange cake drizzled with glaze that the Castle Potter pastry elves made for them. Afterwards, he sat back with a satisfied smile. Today had been an awesome food day, he thought as he loosened the buttons of his jean shorts.

"Either I ate like a pig today or the potions are working and I'm gaining weight."

"Probably a bit of both. You have a long day tomorrow. Settle in and meditate."

Harry nodded and rose from the table carrying his dishes to the sink for the house elves to take care of.

"Goodnight Sensei."

"Goodnight brat."

Harry exited the potions room hidden away in the basement of Castle Potter and made his way to his private rooms. Once he got to the main floors, he darted between tourist groups, waving as people gaped at him. Jouri had informed him day traffic to the castle had increased by fourteen percent since his interview with the London Times. Ms. Abrams had done an excellent job on the article. Her article had been called the Lost Lord: From A Pauper To A Prince and was about Castle Potter, the building's history, the muggle version of his family's history, his newfound inheritance, his reaction to learning he was a peer of realm, and how he handled the changed circumstances in his life. He was quite impressed. Her article was very different from the sensationalized stories of the wizard press. The article, despite being tasteful, still caused a furor and he was becoming as well known in the muggle world as he was in the magical one. It was kinda annoying. The only consolation was it brought business to the castle. Jouri had told him that in addition to the increased foot traffic, the visitors he had stopped to chat with wrote about the experience on travel websites, which was seen by more people, which brought more people to the castle. Knowing this, Harry knew he should've stopped to say hello, but he didn't. He was hungry, exhausted, and not in the mood for frivolous chit chat.

Testing had been grueling and he had just taken placement tests. Harry shuddered to think what the ordinary tests would be like. His placement tests, compared to his tests at Hogwarts made his time at Hogwarts look like a day at the Quidditch World Cup. The worst tests were Potions and History. History covered the magical and non-magical world. The magical exam encompassed more than what he read in A History of Magic. The textbook Hogwarts used for its history course wasn't really a history of magic. Hogwarts history class should be renamed European Magical History. It wasn't until he'd taken Rachel's exam that he realized he didn't know anything about magical history outside Europe. Now, he felt stupid for not focusing on the rest of the magical world, which had their own histories and traditions. Since all his tutors were ICW certified and he had taken international tests not just the British standard, he should've known better. Hadn't he complained about how insular magical Britain was and here he had gone and not realized there was more to the world than his own little sphere. It made him feel stupid. At least the Potions written exam wasn't too bad. Surprisingly, Harry discovered he wasn't as bad at potions. It helped not having a vindictive professor snarking and criticizing his every move. The potions written exam had focused on ingredients, what reacted well, and what didn't react well with each other. The practical was harder but he used his knowledge of the ingredients when he couldn't remember the steps to create the actual potion. But, he was still disappointed. He could've done better. Since Potions had been his last exam, he dragged his exhausted body into his private quarters intent on collapsing on the sofa and calling a house elf to feed him a lavish dinner. Upon entering the living room, Harry froze and his mouth dropped open, his book bag clanking to the ground from nerveless fingers.

Sensei sat on the living room sofa chatting with Takashi and Satoshi. Harry's exhaustion fell away and a broad grin stretched across his face.

"Takashi, Satoshi, what are you doing here!" he shrieked nearly jumping up in down in his excitement.

Satoshi rushed to give him a hug. The younger boy lifted Harry in his arms and swung him around.

"We're going camping with you, Harry-tono. It should be fun to see how commoners vacation."

Harry laughed and returned Satoshi's hug. "You do know that you sound condescending right?"

Of course, Draco Malfoy Junior only shrugged carelessly. Harry supposed he should give Satoshi the benefit of doubt for being excited about the experience. Harry's heart jumped inside his chest and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as Takashi approached. It was great to see him. He looked great with his spiky hair and intense eyes. His lanky but muscular body was clad in a sleeveless t-shirt and slouchy tracksuit bottoms.

"Harry," Takashi intoned in a deep voice before he reached out to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Slumming?"

Takashi's eyes brightened with amusement but he didn't speak. Harry had almost forgotten how quiet and reserved Takashi normally acted because he was so open and opinionated when they communicated through their journals. Seeing him in person made Harry realize just how much he missed his friend. He wished Takashi had hugged him as Satoshi had.

"How did your tests go?" Sensei asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly. He turned to face Sensei who smirked at him, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh, umm the tests were fine, stressful. I won't have the results until next week."

Chucking, though Harry couldn't figure out what he said that had been so funny, Sensei led them to the kitchen and pushed him down in a stool at the island. Takashi sat next to him. Soon he, Takashi, and Satoshi were eating the Knickerbocker Glories Harry had requested the house elves prepare and were chatting with Sensei as he made dinner. Dinner was more ornate than anything he'd had with Sensei before. They spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen eating but since the courses were light and spaced out he didn't feel as if he'd pigged out like he would've if he'd had the multi-course dinner he'd been planning before Takashi arrived. At Takashi's urging, he even tried sushi and raw fish for the first time. Harry thought he'd hate it, but with the dipping sauce, it was surprisingly tasty. Takashi of course looked smug at being proven right.

"You guys should get some sleep especially you two so your body adjusts to the time difference," Sensei said at about nine in the evening.

"What time is Kingsley coming?"

"He'll be here in the morning for breakfast along with the others. Then we'll take a port key to Milngavie."

Harry nodded finally remembering how tired he had been and made his way to his suite, Takashi and Satoshi following behind him. Takashi had the room next to his and Satoshi was next to Sensei. When it was just the two of them in the hall, Harry beamed, and grabbed Takashi's hand unable to stop himself.

"I'm so glad you're here," Harry said in a rush. "The best surprise ever. The journals are great, but this is so much better. I know this isn't your idea of a vacation, so it's cool you're here. Don't worry, we'll have fun. You won't regret coming."

The hand wrapped in Harry's twisted around so that instead of Harry holding Takashi's hand, Takashi held his. Takashi put gentle pressure on his fingers, Harry immediately stop rambling and glanced up at his friend.

"Good company, good exercise," Takashi simply answered.

Harry looked down where their hands were entwined. Long fingers calloused from years handling shinais and bokkens seemed to cradle Harry's. He felt his cheeks heat up and bit his lip, embarrassed to realize being next his rational and quiet friend made him happy, but not the same type of happy he felt around Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

"Great company," Harry answered softly. Taking a chance, he pulled Takashi into a hug. Something he did with his friends on occasions to countless to name, but this felt different. Takashi was special. More mature, more rational than his other friends. More special. Takashi was special. Crap, he already thought that hadn't he. What was going on with him? "Goodnight Takashi," Harry stuttered out. "I'm glad you're here. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ah."

Takashi smiled at him. Harry in the process of turning away to go to this bedroom, now found he couldn't move. Takashi had a wonderful smile and Harry basked in it. Takashi barely quirked his lips, just let the muscles around his mouth relax and his eyes light up. Sexy. Harry couldn't help but smile in return, before bolting inside his bedroom and leaning back on the door, placing his hand on his pounding heart.

He'd just thought of Takashi as sexy. Oh my. What was it with him and Asians that got him so hot and bothered? Lately, he only found two people sexy, Takashi and Naoko and they were both Japanese. Was that weird? And Takashi was his friend. He wasn't supposed to think his friend looked sexy. Takashi was the first boy he'd ever noticed in that way. But he noticed Naoko was sexy too, but she didn't make his heart pound like this. Naoko had been like a beautiful piece of art, Takashi . . . Takashi, he wasn't sure what Takashi was. But, it was different, like nothing he'd ever experienced. Harry sighed dropping his face in his shaking hands. Everything was so confusing.

It looked like puberty had finally reared its ugly head.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Happy Monday. Hope everyone had a good week. I've been battling with a head cold and have been tired a lot this week. Sigh. I've been getting a lot of PM's and some reviews asking me since they knew my story was complete, why didn't I just post the entire thing. I thought I'd address it here. Yes, the story is complete, but that doesn't mean it's very good. For example when I write I just write, trying to get down all the information. It could be something like. They went to the store, grabbed a soda, went home, and discovered the body. That is very basic, but later when I go in and edit I go back and add all the details, the emotional contact, any plot points that I have left dangling. In the last chapter, it had originally started with the party with the guards, when I edited, I added the two other scenes because I knew there were plot points that I had scanned over and needed a little more detail for later. In this chapter, I upped the emotional tension from what I had originally wrote between Harry and Takashi as well as a few other places. Bottom line, sorry, I do need the time to edit. I'm glad you're loving the story, but please be patient. I want to make it the best I possibly can for you.

*As always I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club and all mistakes are my own.


	15. Hiking the West Highland Way

Chapter Fifteen: Hiking the West Highland Way

Never in his thirteen years of life had he, Harrison James Sirius Potter, Eleventh Earl of Welburn been more jittery than he had at this moment. How did you face the boy you had a crush on? How did you confess to having feelings for a boy who had become one of your closest confidants, a boy who most likely did not prefer men in that way? How would Takashi take the confession? While wizards were accepting of same sex relationships, Takashi was not a wizard, neither were his parents. Granted, Sensei was his uncle, but still, there was a difference between accepting your badass, but eccentric uncle and acknowledging that a friend, who was a boy, thought of you in that way. It would destroy their friendship. Harry couldn't tell him. His feelings had to remain unconfessed. Takashi's friendship meant too much to ruin it over a crush. A crush he had to overcome.

Still, how could he act as if nothing changed, when everything had changed?

Rattled, Harry deposited his bright, purple hiking backpack in the living room next to the floo where everyone else's packs sat before making his way to the dining room. A breakfast buffet prepared by the castle elves was set up on the antique buffet table under a family portrait of several Potter ancestors who waved merrily once they saw Harry enter the room. Harry's guards and their sons sat around the large, oval table eating a hearty breakfast, but Harry didn't see Takashi or Satoshi. Harry couldn't picture any of the Morinozukas having a lie-in, even with the time difference. It seemed odd, Harry was positive it was ingrained in the Morinozuka's bloodline to wake at dawn to train. So, where was Takashi? Had he already eaten? Sensei didn't look worried, so everything must be all right. Harry did see Kingsley standing at the buffet with a plate in his hand though.

It felt odd to see Kingsley in muggle clothes instead of the regal looking robes he usually wore. Like everyone else, he was in a pair of hiking pants with multiple pockets and a long sleeve t-shirt. Kingsley had a great body, strong and muscular, which was odd for British wizards, especially a pureblood like Kingsley. It wasn't as if purebloods carried membership cards to the local gym or anything. Harry caught Sensei's gaze, motioned to Kingsley, and gave his head of security two thumbs up. Sensei rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast, but Kris and Emil had seen his gesture and chuckled. Harry saddled up to Kingsley relieved to be standing next to him instead of dealing with the turbulent emotions that came with his newly discovered feelings for Takashi.

"Kingsley, have you met everyone?"

Kingsley turned around and grinned. "Yes, not all of us decided to have a lie-in."

Harry pouted playfully and filled his plate; glad he was finally finished with his potion regime.

"Mornings suck. So you met my head of security, Ikeda Morinozuka?" Harry probed.

"Yes, he I already knew," Kingsley grinned. "He came to the ministry a couple days ago and grilled me when I accepted the invitation, but I expected it. Tonks told me he did the same to Sirius and Remus."

"Really," Harry drawled with a grin. So was that were Sensei had went that morning dressed to impress? Harry's hopes soared. "He's a bit overprotective. What was he wearing?"

"Huh?"

Harry flushed trying to backtrack. "I mean, looking after me constantly Sensei doesn't get much time off, I was wondering if he used one of his few days off to still look after me, instead of doing stuff for himself. He needs to find a nice man and get a life. Was he wearing a suit? He usually wears suits when he's working and casual wear when it's his day off."

Kingsley frowned thinking. "I think he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Yeah, I think I noticed that when we went to lunch afterward."

Harry felt like jumping up and down cheering. "So, it was his day off and you two went to lunch. What did you think of him?"

"Very good, impressive qualifications and dedicated to his job and you. You have nothing to worry about their Harry."

"And," Harry drew out getting frustrated. People were so dense. "So, the other week you mentioned not seeing anyone, you, and Sensei have that in common. You need a life outside of work just as much as Sensei does. And Sensei did visit you on his day off," Harry ended pointedly, selling out Sensei without a second thought.

Catching on, Kingsley laughed and walked away. Pouting, Harry stood there trying to figure out how he was going to get the two together, or if they were now not going to get together, just because they knew he was trying to get them together. Adults were stupid like that.

"You were a bit obvious dear heart, but the Potters were never known for their tact, Gryffindor's, the lot of you."

Startled, Harry's head jerked up to see the woman in the family portrait smirking at him while her husband and sons stared at her a little offended.

"Hey, now," the man, her husband probably began, but the wife waved him off before he could speak.

"You need to work on your tact, dear heart."

Harry bowed to the fashionable woman in the portrait. She was dressed in a peach silk gown that looked like the height of fashion for her time and her hair was done up in an elaborate do that reminded Harry of pictures he'd seen in history books of Georgiana Cavendish, the Duchess of Devonshire. Her husband and sons looked just as dapper. Although her husband wore a hat in the portrait, Harry noticed that both boys had the cursed Potter hair.

"I'll work on it, Madame."

"See that you do, we can't have the last Potter being a bore."

Harry chuckled and went back to filling his plate. As he stood at the buffet, he felt a strange burning sensation sizzle through his body, as if he'd been dealt an electrical shock. His heart rate sped up and he closed his eyes to get his bearings, wondering what was going on. Was he in danger? Once his eyes shut, Harry was assaulted with an explosion of yellow lights, a kaleidoscope of swirling yellow lights bounced up and down and spread out across the dining room, brighter and more vibrant than anyone else's magical core. Takashi arrived.

It was amazing to Harry that Takashi could have such a vibrant magical core and not be a wizard. He must be strong in his family's magic, stronger than even Sensei. He felt Takashi approach and shivered as Takashi's hand reached up to rest on his head.

"Harry," he questioned worriedly.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking up at Takashi.

"I'm fine," he lied a little unsteadily. Takashi tilted his head and stared intently, clearly not believing him. "I am. I have a lot of my mind. Plus, I'm worried how I'm going to handle this trip. I don't want to be the weak link."

"You'll be fine. I'll help."

Always so polite and helpful, Harry smiled. "Thank you Takashi." He bumped his shoulder playfully into his tall friend. "Don't tell me you slept in this morning. I expected you to be the first one up, with those crazy Morinozuka genes and all."

Takashi chuckled. "We were." Takashi filled his plate as they talked and Harry took a deep breath. Maybe he wouldn't make a fool of himself. "Satoshi and I were with Chad. Our bags are lighter and the inside is larger now. Satoshi went crazy and added more to his bag. I had to finally put my foot down."

Harry chuckled imagining it. As they chatted Harry relaxed and felt like maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself and blurt out his feelings for the taller boy. Feeling confident, he sat down at the table between Takashi and Kingsley making sure Kingsley was included in the conversation. He didn't bother to include Takashi much, because of his innate shyness, but when Kingsley and Sean were engaged in conversation, he turned back to Takashi.

"Are they talking too fast?" he whispered.

"A little."

"I'm sorry. I decided to fit in a little self-study in Japanese. I don't know how far I'll get but maybe you can show me your world when I visit my house in Tokyo next summer?"

Takashi smiled. "Ah."

Damn, there it was again. That feeling of wanting to jump up and curl his body around Takashi's. Harry blushed and looked away focusing on the food on his plate. At least he'd managed to schedule another outing with his friend.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and had taken care of their business, they gathered their backpacks and took a port key to an empty alleyway in Milngavie, the town where the trail began. Harry, surrounded by the other kids, winced sympathetically when Rich vomited immediately upon landing. His father was their immediately, discreetly conjuring a cushy chair, pressing him to sit down on it, and giving him water to drink, and a potion that smelled like ginger to digest. From what he remembered from his potion's exam, it looked like an anti-nausea potion. After a couple minutes, Rich looked up flushing, once he saw all the eyes on him. He took the towel his father handed him and wiped his sweaty face.

"Sorry, it'll pass in a moment."

Harry sat on the edge of the chair Chad had conjured and hugged his friend. Rich smiled in thanks only to grimace when he saw all the curious looks the rest of the kids had thrown his way.

"Side effect of being a low level squib," Rich explained with a long-suffering sigh. "Magic performed around me makes me nauseous."

"Meditation?" Takashi asked.

"Dad told me about you two," Rich said wryly in response. "I've tried, I've had a hard time staying still and calming my mind."

"I'll help you," Satoshi said cheerfully from where he amused himself by jumping from one cobblestone to another on one foot with perfect balance.

"Well if anyone can understand having a chaotic mind, it would be Satoshi," Harry quipped with a smile on his face.

"Moe," Satoshi cried indignity making everyone chuckle even Takashi. Chad sent him a grateful look now that everyone's focus was off Rich as Harry started ribbing on Satoshi.

Once Rich recovered, they made it to the starting point of the walk. The West Highland Way walking trail began in the middle of the quaint Scottish town, which was probably deliberate to get people to spend their money before they began. Harry caved into the not so subtle manipulation, by having his picture taken, one by himself and one with the group. He also forked over money for maps, guidebooks, and other camping odds and ends that captured his interest. After another thirty minutes wandering around the shops, they set off on the first leg of their journey.

Harry walked next to Emil and his nine-year-old son Ernest. His guard Emil, Harry learned, was a muggleborn or first generation magical as they called it in America. Emil was the youngest child of an extremely wealthy muggle family from Montana. Emil laughed when Harry's eyes became large as saucers when Emil told him he grew up on a 120,000 acre working cattle ranch in Montana.

"You're a cowboy," Harry whispered awed. "A real cowboy."

Emil laughed and affected an even lazier, American accent, with a grin on his face. "Used to be, the wife civilized me."

His wife Bridgette was descended from magical users who left Europe and settled in America to escape pureblood mania and the witch hunts around the time of the statue of secrecy. That got them talking about pureblood bigotry and if it existed as badly in America as it did in Europe. Emil, who experienced it a lot with his wife's family and social peers, said it did but it was quieter more refined than the blatant prejudice that occurred in Europe. In America, it was more about wealth and class, rather than blood. While he had problems, his children would be accepted, especially since he came from money. American purebloods, Harry learned kept to very close-knit social groups that didn't let in outsiders, but there were many social climbers who managed to slip in and make a name for themselves. They didn't go about spouting their pureblood nonsense to the American magical population like Europeans did, even if they secretly still felt that way. The American's, Harry learned were smart enough to know they were in the minority. They also knew they occasionally needed new blood inserted into their magical lines. New blood they accepted as long as the person fit certain criteria. The only reason Emil was able to marry his wife Bridgette, an eleventh generation pureblood, without opposition was because his family was actually wealthier than hers."

"An eleventh generation pure-blood? Is that how the American's call themselves?"

"Yes, it's ridiculous. Ernest's considered a first-generation pureblood, because even though I'm magical, I come from non-magical parents, hence, not a pureblood, but they do count him. If you lived in America, you wouldn't be considered a half-blood as you are here. In American, you'd be like Ernest, a first-generation pureblood, since you mother was a witch not a non-magical or muggle as they call it here."

"Wait, so the American's don't really consider people half-bloods?" Harry frowned confused trying to picture it.

"Yes. If my wife was non-magical and I had magical children, then they would be considered half-bloods."

"Sounds convoluted and confusing. Though, I'm surprised your wife's family didn't put up more of a fight, their way of life sounds much more pretensions than our straight forward bigotry."

Emil laughed. "No society is perfect, but I do prefer the way we do things over the way you do things here."

"What does your wife's family think about you working since like Sensei you don't have to?" Harry asked curiously.

Emil laughed. "They hate it, of course. They also hate that Bridgette works, and isn't involved in all those stupid ladies groups, but my Bridgette has always been headstrong." He said proudly. "And with the way I grew up, I often worked on the family ranch from sunrise to sunset basically from the time I could walk. I couldn't imagine not working or being married to the type of women a lot of those pureblood girls are. Her family thinks we're odd because we don't live on our trust funds. With the exception of our house, our house elves, and a few other occasional splurges, we barely touch our trust funds. Gosh, I didn't even have access to my trust fund until I turned thirty. My parents did that to ensure I made my own way in the world without relying on my money. Bridgette and I set up the same system for Ernest and Ellen."

Harry looked intrigued. "That's actually a great idea. If I ever had kids I think I'll do the same thing."

"It helped me and my brothers and sisters, even though most of them did remain on the ranch, we all worked from our earliest memories. My sisters stopped in their teens but they worked in my family's side business instead, which they now own. My two brothers took over the ranch once it got to be too much for my parents and work it with their wives, family, and employees just like we did growing up."

"Do you get to see them?"

Emil nodded with a huge smile on his face. "We spend a couple weeks at the ranch every July as well as going home the weekend of Thanksgiving, which is a big American holiday. It's especially big with our family. The brothers and sisters, my parents, who are retired, get together. All we do is eat, watch American football, and shop all weekend."

"It's fun," Ernest piped up. "Aunt Pam is a fabulous cook. Then we get up super early for Black Friday."

"Black Friday?"

"It's an American version of Boxing Day, but instead of being the day after Christmas, ours is the day after Thanksgiving and signifies the start of the Christmas Holiday season. Stores open early and slash the prices of most of their goods. So everyone goes shopping and dukes it out over the merchandise that's sliced fifty and sixty percent below retail."

Harry grinned. "Sounds blood thirsty."

"Yeah," Ernest grinned. "Mom cheats. There were some designer shoes mom wanted, but she was in the back of the crowd and there was only one pair left in her size so she used magic to get the shoes and said that I snuck through the crowds and got them when I didn't. When everyone found out she had the shoes, we were nearly trampled by a mob of angry women. It was funny."

Harry laughed merrily. They continued to chitchat as they walked. Harry had expected to see more scenery, though he guessed it made sense that it took a while to leave civilization behind. The hills of Dumgoyne were nice though. When everyone paused in their trek to take pictures, Harry sighed heavily, only to stop when Takashi cocked his head and looked at him in question.

"I didn't bring a camera. With the whole Boy-Who-Lived crap, I hate cameras and having my picture taken, but I never thought it would be cool to take pictures so I could have a documentation of this trip. I wish I had brought one."

"I have tons of storage space on my camera and planned on taking many pictures," Rich told him, his camera strapped around his neck. "When I get everything developed, I'll send you a set through dad. Just let me know if you want me to snap something."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Rich."

They continued walking. After a couple hours, once they passed the next small town Carbeth, the adults grinned at each other and made a detour from the hiking route. Curious, the kids looked at each other but followed the adults and were glad they did. They stopped at a great local restaurant that was designed to look like an 18th century mill complete with ceiling beams and open fires. Everyone was glad for the break and the food. Harry used the time to sit by the youngest members of the group, Ernest and Kris's twin sons Bryan and Brandon. They had a bit of hero worship going on, especially the twins, but Harry was grateful they weren't overbearing about it like Colin Creevy had been.

After lunch, they took another detour, a detour that Harry realized was the reason behind the adults' ecstatic looks, and why they were glad the women hadn't come. They went to the Glengoyne Whiskey Distillery. They took a guided tour of the distillery and afterward had a whiskey and chocolate matching. Since they were in Scotland, Harry and the rest of the kids were able to taste the whiskey as long as they had an adult's permission, which was awesome. So, Harry and the others got to sip a single glass of fine, single malt whiskey that had been ages for eighteen years and was paired with chocolate, both tasted sublime. Kingsley and the guards had a field day, buying up whatever bottles caught their fancy. It was a good thing they were wizards, or their whiskey would've never fit inside their packs. After the wine and chocolate tasting, and once the guides saw how much money they spent, they were taken deep in the bowls of the distillery to where the casks of whiskey were kept. All the kids were able to take a sip from the whiskey in the cask and even select their own cask to be kept at the distillery to age properly, and once they and the whiskey reached maturity, it would be presented to them with their own special label. The fathers all brought casks for their sons and Sensei had brought one for Harry, Takashi, and Satoshi, which had Harry blinking back tears. His tears cleared quickly when he overhead Ernest and the twins moaning that they had the longest wait to get to enjoy their whiskey, even longer since they were American and the drinking age was twenty-one. Harry had pointed out that their whiskey would probably taste the best and be worth more in the end, as it would mature the longest. They perked up at that. It was an awesome experience and gift. One Harry would always cherish. For once, he felt included when people were with their families and didn't feel left out as he usually did. Sensei was the best ever.

It was almost a letdown to get back on the hiking trail. With the detours, and well, the sneaking of an extra glass of whisky, the walking took a toll on Harry. His energy flagged. He was not drunk, wizards, Harry learned had a higher tolerance to alcohol compared to muggles. The higher alcohol tolerance was why they preferred fire whiskey, since fire whiskey was five times stronger than muggle whiskey, even if muggle whiskey tasted better. Even with all that, Harry still felt slightly off balance. To Harry's pleasure and delight, Takashi immediately fell behind so they could walk together and placed a hand on the small of his back to help him over a rough patch or just to talk and keep his spirits up. Takashi must have known he needed it, because otherwise, Harry didn't think Takashi would ever talk so much. Though Harry suspected Takashi was more talkative because he too had snuck extra glasses of whiskey. Whatever the reason, Harry was grateful for a talkative Takashi. He answered Harry's questions about what went on at his school and his relationship with his cousin Mitsukuni, who was currently in Switzerland on vacation with his family. Since Takashi's family had a home in Switzerland as well, Harry asked him what there was to do in Switzerland. Harry was surprised to learn that with such high mountain altitudes, you could still ski and snowboard in the summer. He managed to extract a promise from Takashi to teach him how to snowboard, because it sounded amazing.

Harry was happy when they reached the town of Dryman and Sensei decided they had walked enough for the day. Officially, they had walked twelve miles, but with all their detours, Harry suspected they had actually walked nearly twenty. They found a place to set up their tents in a large circle away from the prying eyes of non-magicals. Everyone decided to head inside their tents to shower and rest for a bit, before they met outside to start a campfire, pool their food resources and have a barbeque. Walking inside his tent, Harry couldn't help be pleased with how it looked. The tent looked even more amazing than it had in the store. Tired, they all collapsed on the large sectional sofa that wrapped around the living room.

"Isn't this great?" Harry said excited. "How should we separate bedrooms? There are five of us and four bedrooms. You know, since Takashi and Satoshi aren't used to roughing it, they shouldn't have to share and since this is my tent . . . Sensei, I think you and Kingsley should share. It's only fair."

"Brat, if you were any more transparent, you'd be invisible," Sensei said.

Deep, rumblings chuckles erupted from Kingsley's chest. But Harry noticed Sensei and Kingsley were sitting next to each other and Kingsley's arm was stretched out across the sofa behind Sensei's head and Sensei's head was resting on Kingsley's arm. It was perfect.

"It's my tent, I think—"

"It won't hurt Takashi and Satoshi to share for a couple days."

Harry gave Sensei the evil eye and finally gave in when Sensei just looked at him with an arched brow. Sighing heavily, he pulled Takashi and Satoshi up and stomped away from the living room so Sensei could tell that he was not happy with him. "Come on guys let's find our bedrooms and unpack. We'll leave them out here and they could have whatever rooms we decide against."

"Harry, I didn't like that. You are making me think of my Ojisan in ways that is very uncomfortable for me," Satoshi said his voice solemn, though his eyes were dancing mischievously. "My ojisan should not . . ."

"Shush," Harry snapped dragging on Satoshi's arm leading him down the hallway to where the bedrooms were. "Emulate your older brother for a few minutes and zip it."

Takashi chuckled and Harry glared at him as well. Takashi made a motion of pressing his lips tightly together, his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Stop it. Just because you're not saying anything doesn't mean I can't tell what you're thinking Takashi, stupid Sensei messing up my plans."

Takashi gave him a mocking bow. It took a couple minutes but Harry had everyone's room settled though not in the way he wanted. He got the master, Takashi and Satoshi were in the second largest bedroom across from his, which left Kingsley and Sensei to duke it out over the other two remaining bedrooms. Harry's bedroom had an attached bath, so he took a long shower to help relieve all the aches and pains from the walk as well as clear his head from the whiskey. When he got out, Takashi was there waiting, Harry flushed red considering he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're still stiff." Takashi stated.

Harry flushed. "I'll be fine. I have some cream that will get rid of soreness."

"Where?"

Curious, Harry went to the bed where he'd emptied out his hiking bag and found the bottom of cream, which he handed to Takashi. Takashi read the label carefully before clearing off a free space on the bed and pushing Harry to lay down on his stomach. Now, grateful for the towel more than ever, Harry found a hard time keeping his feelings bottled up inside. Body parts he didn't really feel like thinking about decided to wake up, which was totally embarrassing, but at least with him lying on his stomach Takashi couldn't tell. Suddenly, he felt calloused hands with long, slender fingers on his back spreading the cream on, which had to be the sexiest thing anyone had every done to him. Harry couldn't help but moan loudly as Takashi's fingers kneaded a particularly sore muscle. He couldn't help himself; the feel of Takashi's fingers massaging the nape of his neck was the best thing ever.

"Takashi," he said quietly turning to look at his friend.

Takashi flushed. "I better go. I was going to ask to use your shower, but the other one should be free now. Everyone should be outside waiting. Bye Harry."

Takashi bolted from the room. Harry moaned and buried his face in the pillow. He really messed up now. Takashi could probably tell what he had been feeling and was horrified. Of course he had, Takashi never rambled like that. He knew and was horrified but didn't want to hurt his feelings so he bolted from the room. Oh Merlin. Stupid hormones. They had just cost him a really good friend. Takashi would never be comfortable around Harry now.

Takashi avoided him the rest of the night much to Harry's despair. Instead, Harry found himself sitting next to Rich at the campfire. Emil had brought a grill, Harry produced steaks from the animals at Castle Potter, the others more food, and Kingsley took control of the grill to cook the steaks, Sensei stood next to Kingsley helping, but Harry couldn't even gloat about it. The twins brought out some games and they had a great time hanging out, everyone except Harry.

Rich slid down next to him and bumped into his shoulder. "So what happened between you and Takashi?"

"What, nothing," Harry squeaked looking around wildly. "What made you think something happened?"

Rich snorted. "Maybe because the two of you can't keep your eyes off each other, but both of you always look away when the other is looking."

Harry flushed. "I like him."

"Duh. Harry, no offense, but you're not the most secretive bloke in the world."

"Apparently," Harry groaned and placed his face in his hands. "You're not freaked out that I have a crush on a boy."

"Harry, I just spent the last few weeks singing show tunes in my musical theater workshop. Nothing says gay like singing Surrey with a Fringe on Top in front of a live audience wearing jeans, chaps, and a checkered shirt."

Harry chuckled. "So are you . . ."

"No, but most of my friends are. So tell Uncle Richie what happened."

And Harry did. Once he explained everything, Rich began chuckling.

"What."

"Puppy love. You and Takashi are dealing with your first crush. It's cute. I think that's why Dad and the others are looking at both of you trying not to bust a gut."

Horrified, Harry's head shot up and sure enough, Sensei and his guards were shooting looks between he and Takashi snickering and gossiping amongst themselves.

"Oh crap. If they know, Takashi has to know and he's never going to remain my friend now."

"Harry, I don't profess to know Takashi well, but I think he wants to be more than your friend."

"What," Harry asked somewhat hopefully, "makes you think that?"

"I'm not a genius, but I have been in the position of having some of my guy friends have little crushes on me and I can safely say that I never keep looking at them and blushing worse than a little girl like Takashi is doing now."

"He's probably just horrified by his supposed friend acting like a moron when he only wanted to help him ease his sore back."

Rich laughed and bumped his shoulder. "You really are clueless aren't you? Talk to him. You're already fearing the worst, talking to him can't be worse than what you're imagining in that head of yours. You'll probably be surprised, and even if it's as bad as you think, at least you'll know."

Harry sighed. He supposed Rich was right, but he didn't want an official end to his and Takashi's friendship.

After dinner and s'mores, Harry dragged himself back to the tent where he dropped face down on the mattress groaning at how idiotic he'd been to give himself away like that earlier. The next thing he knew he was sleep. He woke up hours later to a nightmare. Instead of dreaming of the Chamber of Secrets, he dreamt that he'd caught Takashi making out with Lavender Brown. Both of them had been laughing and giggling about what a fool Harry had been to harbor a crush on Takashi who clearly was too good for the likes of him. Unsettled by the weird, but somewhat true nightmare, Harry dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make tea, only to stop upon hearing rapid Japanese come from Takashi and Satoshi's room. Feeling a little guilty, Harry cast a translation spell on himself.

"Taki-ni has a crush," Satoshi singsonged repeatedly.

"Satoshi," Takashi warned, his deep voice rumbling.

"Takashi," Sensei said in his familiar I'm serious don't mess with me or no one will ever be able to find your body voice. "Harry just turned thirteen, you just turned fifteen. You are both too young. I understand your hormones are raging, but now is not the time to act on them. Use that vaulted discipline you're known for and control yourself. You are too young. I better not catch you acting out on your feelings. Do you understand?"

"Ah." Takashi sounded morose.

Sensei sighed, his voice softening. "Harry is still trying to sort out who he is after all that's happened to him. I know he seems mature, but emotionally, he's just too young to deal with anything more right now. Got it?"

"Ah."

"Calm down the hormones and just be his friend. It will give you time to figure out if this is something serious or just a crush. In a few years, if you feel the same as you do now, approach Harry and let him know how you feel. He'll be older then and surer of himself. Okay?"

"Ah."

"Besides, you aren't even in high school yet. You have time to make sure what you're feeling is real. Do you understand?"

"Ah."

"Good. Takashi," Sensei began his voice softening.

"Ah?"

"You have good taste. Harry has one of the greatest hearts out of anyone I have ever seen, which is amazing considering everything he's been through."

"Ah."

Harry snuck away from outside their room, a huge smile on his face, cancelling the translation charm. Putting the kettle on, Harry's smile widened when he found some custard tarts in a basket of fruits, vegetables, and snacks under a stasis charm sitting on the counter. The house elves must have packed it for them. Harry found that his appetite had slowly increased until it was ten times what it had been when he was with the Dursleys. His increased appetite was proof positive he was getting better. He sat down to snack and idly flipping through his Grandfather's Charlus's journal. With studying for his placement tests, he hadn't gotten a lot of time lately to go through it, but what he did read was spellbinding. His grandfather had been a fascinating man and Harry wished he had known him. Harry had also discovered to his shock that his father had been blood adopted by Potters when he had been born. Grandmother Dorea had had several miscarriages throughout their marriage and thought they'd never have an heir, so they paid a surrogate to have Dad when it became apparent they'd never conceive naturally. It explained a lot. It explained why such a formidable Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing of two no nonsense people such as Charlus and Dorea Potter had spoiled dad rotten. It also helped Harry to relax about never having children naturally, when he saw how much his grandparents had loved and idolized his father. It was comforting. Harry was on his second tart and writing in his own Lord's journal when Sensei left his nephews bedroom and found him sitting in the kitchen. He came up to the table and snagged a piece of fruit from the basket.

"I thought I felt you out here. Another nightmare?"

Harry nodded and took a bit of custard.

"Do you think you can get back to sleep now or do you need some dreamless sleep?"

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth. "I'll be fine."

"Good. Then get some sleep, the trail is going to be tougher tomorrow, there are many hills we have to go up and down." Harry groaned and Sensei laughed and hugged him. "You're doing good, brat. Better than I thought you would, your stamina is increasing and tomorrow we won't be stopping at a distillery where you can sneak alcohol." Harry flushed, caught as always. Sensei chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Go to bed."

Harry nodded and quickly finished his journal entry, which was mostly about Takashi and his growing feelings for him. When he got back to bed, he was so excited that Takashi felt more than friendship for him his nightmares were chased away. Instead of a nightmare, he had dreamt of Takashi. Harry dreamt he was lying on the bed on his stomach as he had earlier, but instead of Takashi straddling him to rub cream on his back, Takashi had straddled him and began kissing his body from head to toe as Harry squirmed underneath him. He jerked awake blushing furiously at the mess he made in the sheets.

His first wet dream.

The rest of the hike sped by. They stopped and toured the towns they passed and the scenery Harry had been anticipating finally came. Harry's favorite side trip was half day they'd spent rafting down the river. Of course, Harry found himself watching Takashi closely. Takashi had backed off like Sensei had demanded, so had Harry. They still walked with the rest of the kids, but they didn't always walk right next to each other. Although Harry noticed Takashi paid attention to his conversations with others. Whenever Harry faltered or stumbled, some of the times were for real, though most of were contrived, Takashi was always there with a warm hand on his back or a hand wrapped around his arm supporting him. Harry felt his heart beat faster whenever Takashi touched him and the dreams were getting worse. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Takashi. But Sensei was right, Takashi was too special, he had to make sure what he felt was real before he ruined their friendship. So, he enjoyed the hike, the company, and especially Takashi.

At the end of the walk, Harry felt proud of his accomplishment and accepted his certificate and t-shirt with pride. The only downside was Sensei saying he was now ready for more combat style training, which he knew was going to hurt. The last day they walked nearly twenty miles only this time there weren't any stops to explore the towns and the hike comprised of hiking over a large hill. Despite the views at the top the hill being amazing, Harry was glad for the hike to be finished. So, an exhausted Harry landed in his living room once the port key dropped them back off. He collapsed on the sofa and leaned back, though his entire focus was on Takashi who sat next to him.

"You have beautiful eyes, you should never close them."

Startled at Takashi's blunt speech, Harry straightened and opened his eyes, blushing as he met Takashi's gaze.

"Thank you."

"Their my favorite thing about you, that and how soft your skin feels under my fingers. I noticed that when I put the cream on your back."

Harry was positive his face could put a tomato to shame. "Well, I think you're pretty great too."

A gasp from the doorway and Harry looked over to see Satoshi gaping at the two of them.

Takashi grinned. "Hey, little brother, I love you."

"Ike-oji," Satoshi called over his shoulder panicked. "Code Red!" Confused Harry turned to Satoshi who began talking to Takashi as if he were a two-year old. "Taka-ni, it's been a long day, we should get some sleep if we're going to adjust back to the time difference, and you're tired aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I could sleep. You're so sweet little brother. Thank you."

Satoshi came to Takashi and led him away. Harry turned to Sensei who had returned to the room, his eyes demanding an explanation. Had Takashi gotten into the whiskey?

"It's a family joke," Sensei said amused. "If you want to find out what Takashi is really thinking wait until he's exhausted and ask. It's better than veritaserum and he never remembers what he said or the way he acted afterwards. Don't tell him, he'd be really embarrassed."

"So, he wasn't serious," Harry mused sadly.

"Of course he was. Even dead on his feet, Takashi is still Takashi, just a more touchier, feelier version."

Harry flushed again making Sensei sigh.

"You know, I think I'll leave now. I really don't want to know what my nephew said to make your face heat up like that. Hopefully, I can burn the image out of my mind."

Sensei quickly left the living room.

It was hard to face Takashi the next morning, not because he regretted what Takashi had said, but because Takashi didn't remember. What made it worse was that Harry couldn't do anything to try to make him remember. It was also hard because he knew he wouldn't see Takashi for a while so he became depressed and moody. Harry only perked up when Takashi invited him to go to Switzerland for a long weekend during winter break to teach him how to snowboard. At least now, he had something to look forward to.

While Sensei was getting the international port key ready to take his nephews back to Japan, Takashi pulled him aside and brought him in a lingering hug. Harry was so busy relishing the feel of Takashi's lithe and powerful body against his that he almost missed the gentle words whispered in his ear.

"They're wrong. I always remember what I've said."

"Oh," he breathed.

"Goodbye Harry." Soft lips brushed his ear. Harry shivered.

"Goodbye Takashi."

Ten seconds later, they were gone and Harry was alone, his senses still tingling from Takashi's lips on his skin. Screw waiting, Harry liked Takashi and Takashi liked him back. Hopefully he'll get a real kiss from Takashi. Preferably, sooner rather than later.

Life was good

* * *

Author's Notes:

*This was a hard chapter to edit. I think because it was so long, I had a hard time focusing. I hope you like it. As a teaser the next chapter is titled 'The Golden Trio Reunites.'

*As always self-beta'd and I do not own HP or Ouran High School Host Club

*See you next Monday. Happy Reading.


	16. The Golden Trio Reunites

Chapter Sixteen: The Golden Trio Reunites

Harry waited nervously outside of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor for Ron and Hermione. He sat at the table and stared out at the crowd gathered about the busy street watching as chattering families preparing for the new Hogwarts semester passed by. In front of him sat an ice cream sundae filled with bananas, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, and whipped cream drizzled in chocolate syrup. It sat untouched. Harry had lost his considerable appetite, he was too anxious worrying how this meeting would go. All three of them had matured over the summer, he and Ron especially, but would Ron and Hermione be willing to accept he had made other friends, even friends that were Slytherins? Could they accept that his life had changed so drastically that he wasn't even sure if he were the same Harry they had befriended on the Hogwarts Express?

As he waited, his book bag, which hung on the back of his chair vibrated. Smiling, he went into his backpack, pulled out the journal, and flipped to the most recent entry.

_Harry,_

_It feels strange being here without you and having to write this note after having spent so much time together. I wish I were there to help. Writing is a poor substitute. I miss seeing you. If I were there, I would tell you, you were being your usual over dramatic self and were worrying for nothing. As it is, I have to be content with these few words of reassurance and hope you understand the meaning behind them. Even if I can't be there with you, I'm always here for you._

_Stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine. From what you said about your friends and your exploits, they will not abandon you. Relax and have a great day. Write later and tell me how it went._

_Love,_

_Takashi_

Love. He signed it Love Takashi. He'd never done that before. Harry felt his eyes water. He reached up to cover his mouth with his hand so he didn't begin sobbing in public and make a fool out of himself. Reaching blindly for a pen, he quickly replied to Takashi, his hand shaking.

_Takashi,_

_As always, when I feel doubt, when I'm insecure, I hear from you and your words strengthen me. I'll write more later. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry closed the journal and slipped it back inside his backpack. Rejuvenated, he now devoured his sundae and ordered another. As long as he had Takashi, he could deal with anything.

"Harry!"

The next thing Harry knew he was tackled. A body, he vaguely recognized as Hermione's because of all the hair, slammed into his engulfing him in a hug. The force of the collision caused him to tumble from his seat and crash onto the pavement. Laughing, he hugged Hermione back. Embarrassed, she stood, and held out a hand to help him to his feet only to gasp when she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

"Harry, you're finally taller than me and it looks like you gained two stone," she said happily pulling him into another exuberant hug.

He laughed. "It's amazing what getting away from the Dursleys and adequate medical care does for you," Harry said dryly. He turned to Ron with a big smile on his face. Ron looked amazing and for the first time since they met, he wore robes tailored to fit his body. "Hey mate, looking good."

Ron grinned. Once Hermione and Ron got their ice cream they sat around the table and Harry listened to his friends go on about their vacations and then their purchases. Ron gushed over his new wand. Hermione was over the moon that Ron signed up for Arthimacy but was sad she couldn't take all the classes she had originally signed up for, so she settled on Care, Runes, and Arthimacy.

"Originally, I was going to try and take everything, McGonagall was going to arrange it, but the board of governors shot her down," she pouted.

"Why would you take Muggle Studies?" Harry asked frowning. "And no offense Hermione but from what I learned about Divination your mind is a little too literal for it. From what I heard about the class and teacher, you'd be driven bonkers within the first couple minutes."

"Are you saying I have no imagination?" Hermione hissed.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Yes," Ron said stupidly. "Even in class you only answer with the text book answer. Bill says that books are just a guideline that you need to analyze what you read and do your own research so you can come to your own conclusions."

Hermione growled. Harry could literally see the magic building up inside her. She looked ready to grab her wand and hex Ron. He grabbed her arm before she did something to escalate the situation.

"Hermione, you are Ron's and I best friend and we love you. While I think Ron could've been more tactful, he's right. That's just the way your brain works, and that's the way you learn. Other people are different and I think you have problems because you're perceived as shoving your views, your way of life down other people's throats when in actuality all you're trying to do is help."

Ron snorted.

"What Harry is trying to say is that you lack subtlety and have the patience of a dragon who breathes fire on anyone who annoys you so you have a hard time getting people to like you," Ron injected again, ignoring Harry's glare and warning kick underneath the table. "But, despite this Harry and I still like you because we're just as screwed up. I mean look at Harry with his idiotic save the world complex and manipulative streak. Then theirs me, I constantly speak without thinking and have no patience. Since all three of us are such screw ups, we make the best of friends because we can only be our true snarky selves around each other," Ron said.

"Manipulative?" Harry snapped. "I'm not manipulative! I'm charismatic. There's a difference."

Hermione and Ron exchanged amused glances and began to snigger.

"Sure Harry," Ron said very unconvincingly reaching over to pat his arm in a condescending manner.

Harry sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at his two best friends who continued to laugh at him. The bastards.

Though, Ron had a point, well not about him, he was not manipulative, thank you very much. But he did have a point about their friendship and why they were able to put up with each other and function as friends. And he was not manipulative. Sensei said he was charismatic and able to comfort people to help them. That was not manipulative that was charisma. Dumbledore was manipulative not him.

Just because Ron and Hermione were the only ones who saw through the charisma to the real Harry and didn't pander to his . . . schemes, did not mean he was manipulative. Even Takashi, who could see through it, catered to him a little. But never Ron and Hermione. The jerks. Harry pouted, which only made Ron and Hermione laugh harder.

They were so off the Christmas list.

"Sorry Harry," Ron said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Tell me about tomorrow, who's all coming."

Harry quickly got over his snit and went over the guest list. Ron blinked when he heard about the Slytherins.

"You sure they're okay?"

Harry grinned and explained about the shopping trip to Harrods and how much fun he had.

"Nott and Luna Lovegood," Ron asked amused. "Now that's a strange pairing."

"Who's Luna Lovegood," Hermione asked.

"A Ravenclaw in Ginny's year," Harry answered. "She's brilliant, the top student in her year, and magically powerful. But she's one whose mind works differently. She comes from a long line of eccentrics and seers. She's great really, you just have to decipher what she's talking about. Most don't and she's bullied terribly at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Really."

"Yeah. They steal her clothes, lock her out of the common room, and call her Loony. Theo says it's not even the purebloods, because most understand the magic in her family that it's the muggleborns and half bloods who are horrid to her. Theo's right, it is easy to blame everything wrong in our world with the purebloods."

"Most of it is," Hermione said scowling.

"Maybe, but you must admit we came into this world without knowing the customs, scowling, and calling them backwards, without understanding why. It'll be like me going to Japan and proclaiming eating with chopsticks is stupid and moaning because they are fanatical about respecting a person's title and using last names first."

The scowl fell off Hermione's face and she slumped back in her seat looking thoughtful.

"Are we done being serious, can we have fun now," Ron begged.

They laughed, tension broken. Linking arms around each other the three friends explored the shops. They made a quick stop to Magical Menagerie where Hermione fell in love with an ugly cat named Crookshanks and Harry bought Ron an owl since he was the reason Ron no longer had a rat. Harry played tour guide to the other streets of magical Britain, which to Harry's surprise neither had seen before. Ron said that Mrs. Weasley never let them wander the alley on their own and she always stayed on Diagon.

So, he happily arranged a tour of the Potter Building, which gave him an excuse to stop in and get a quick update on how his new projects were going. Harry found himself feeling sorry for their guide after Hermione bombarded the poor man with a zillion questions, but he could tell that his friends were impressed with what the company did, even Ron asked questions and was interested in the security side. After they left Potter Company, they wandered past the other organizations in the area and walked over to the Patil's Restaurant where they stopped for lunch.

The expression on Ron's face when he saw the food covering their table was worth the entire trip. Ron was in heaven. He nearly passed out when he tasted a lamb kebobs and it was hard for he and Hermione to get Ron to share. He hogged the plates and since lunch was served family style Hermione had to pull out her wand and petrified him to get the plate out his hands so she and Harry could dish their own food.

"Git," she muttered to his frozen body.

He and Hermione quickly made plates for themselves before they unfroze Ron.

"You two are evil and must be destroyed."

"If you do that, then Harry and I wouldn't be able to take you out to the muggle world and show you other restaurants, which have different types of food from around the world just as amazing as this."

"There is that," Ron conceded as he scarfed down smoked salmon and chickpea dumplings.

Hermione huffed and turned to Harry.

"I got a subscription to the Prophet," Hermione said. "A lot has been going on this summer and it seems like most of it revolves around you Harry."

"Unfortunately. But at least the Board of Governors listened to what I had to say about Hogwarts classes, but I think most of the changes were Madame Longbottom's doing. She's been on the warpath and Neville's happy she has something else to focus all her energy on besides him."

"Bless her. No more Snape," Ron crowed around his mouthful of food. "Well at least not for a couple years. I'm thinking of becoming an auror and you need a NEWT in Potions to get into the Auror Academy."

"Yes, it'll be so interesting to see what the new teachers bring and what we'll be learning. The book lists are already so different from what they used to be. I can't wait to get started. Harry have you found out what your booklist and schedule will be like?"

"Not yet. With everything going on, I forgot to ask. As soon as I get my syllabus, I'll show it to you," he said knowing that's what she really wanted.

Hermione nodded before smiling at the waiter who brought their next course. She shot Ron a warning look, and filled her and Harry's plates with king prawns, lamb, chicken, and vegetables, before leaving the rest for Ron.

"I for one am really excited to start this year. It sounds like our educations are being taking seriously. What else have you been up to Harry? I saw the article about your home in Godric's Hollow. Everyone was in an uproar about losing their national landmark. What's the real story?"

Harry told a horrified Hermione how Dumbledore and the Ministry swept in and stole his home to turn it into a living monument without permission and about his plans to use the property to open an orphanage and safe house for magical children. Hermione was impressed and asked many questions throughout the rest of their lunch. Afterwards, they finished exploring and stopping in shops. Harry showed them where he brought his camping supplies when he stopped to pick up a couple more items (he was determined to go camping again) and where he'd went to get his ears pierced.

It was nearly dinnertime when they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron where the Weasleys and Hermione were staying until the train left for Hogwarts.

"Where have you been," Mrs. Weasley screeched the second they walked through the door. "You know better than to wander about by yourself."

Embarrassed, Ron flinched and looked warily about the packed dining room in consternation, before walking up to his mother. "With Harry and Hermione, I told you I would be meeting them at breakfast and you said okay."

Mrs. Weasley flushed and Harry frowned wondering how much she paid attention to Ron. The clues were always there but he never noticed it before.

"Harry, how are you dear?" Ignoring the scene she just caused, Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly and rushed across the room to engulf him in a rib-crushing hug. Unlike Hermione's hugs, this one felt a little stifling.

"Great, Mrs. Weasley."

"You look thin dearie, come and eat."

Harry pulled away before she could grab him and usher him to their table.

"No thank you, ma'am. I actually need to get home and check in Mrs. Weasley but I'll be back in the morning before we go to Blackpool."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Check in with who sweetie?"

"One of the people that my new guardians hired to look after me, don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

"How can you be fine when nobody knows where you're staying," she screeched again causing the room to pause and stare. They had the entire room's attention now and Harry felt like banging his head on a table.

"Mrs. Weasley, there are a lot of people who know where I'm staying and who I'm staying with. Just because the headmaster of a school I no longer attend doesn't know where I'm at, doesn't mean nobody else does. I've had a ton of visitors this summer, so it's not exactly a big secret where I'm staying and who I'm staying with."

"Then where are you staying?"

"Mrs. Weasley, do you really want me to tell you that in such a public place where everyone is staring at us and eavesdropping on our conversation?" Mrs. Weasley looked around and flushed, seeing for the first time what a scene she had caused. He reached over and hugged her. "Thanks for being concerned, but I'm doing better than I ever had before. I have dozens of people in my corner now."

He could tell immediately that his answer wasn't good enough for Mrs. Weasley, as if it were any of her business, anyway. Harry quickly turned to wave to the rest of the Weasleys and hugged Ron and Hermione, the former who snorted in his ear and muttered 'so that wasn't being manipulative'. Harry laughed and punched him in the shoulder before rushing through the public floo before Mrs. Weasley could continue questioning him.

Finally home, Harry breathed a sigh of relief before going into the kitchen to see fish lining the counter and dinner already in progress.

"You spent the day fishing?" Harry asked amused.

"Me and Sean. Do you know how to clean fish?"

Harry nodded and quickly cleaned the fish, bagged them, and stuffed them in the freezer while smelling the delicious fish Sensei put on the grill while he told Sensei about his day. Once they sat down to eat, Sensei slid a folder to him.

"Your schedule for the school year. It's broken down by quarter along with the syllabus and where your tutors expect you to be by the end of the term. If you play it right, you could probably take your OWLs in June."

Shocked, though one should never question Luna, Harry opened the folder and gulped. His days were going to be full from physical training at five in the morning to his last class ending at five at night. For the next three months, he had daily classes in Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, in two-hour blocks with an hour and a half block of Science. After looking at the syllabus, which was more of a guideline and depended on how fast or how slow he grasped the concepts, he would receive a year and a half of a typical Hogwarts subject in three-months.

"Looks hectic. This is going to be different. I hope I can do well. I still want to try using that Japanese language system you got me and learn the writing systems."

Sensei nodded and updated the schedule. "I'll begin speaking in Japanese when we eat dinner, which will help and after dinner you can listen to an audio lesson for about a half hour a day. It shouldn't be too taxing."

"Hopefully, I'll be somewhat conversational by Christmas, maybe like a bad tourist."

"Maybe," Sensei laughed. "Takashi mentioned you wanted to spend next summer in Japan."

"Most of it, It make sense to visit during his summer break. You said I'll be done with tutoring at the end of May, I figured spend June in France with Sirius maybe? He should be on the mend by then and I could check on what Potter Company is doing in France. Going camping again somewhere sounds cool too. And then go to Japan, while taking language courses while I'm there."

Sensei was scribbling quickly as Harry spoke.

"I'll start making arrangements. Sirius would love to go on a trip with you. He wants you to visit again."

"You've seen him," Harry asked surprised.

"Of course. He's the man you're parents appointed as your godfather. He deserves to know what's going on and he's happy with the tidbits that I've given him on your well-being and I'm happy that he's not a raving lunatic who is going to stab you in the back the minute you relax your guard."

"You sure?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes. You'll always be more mature than he is. Years of dementor attacks leave scars and years alone in a prison cell stunted his growth, but the mind healer is helping and I know he loves you and that becoming strong enough to be a part of your life is his number one priority."

Harry sighed with relief. "Thanks. And Remus?"

"A good man who means well but if I have to listen to one more pity party about his condition, I'm going to put him out of his misery and run him through with my katana. Potter Corporation has several werewolves on staff, granted none from Europe because of their backward laws but we have several and none are as self-deprecating as he is. At least Sirius was amused when I snapped at him to shut up and grow a pair."

Harry burst out laughing. "You like them."

"Yes."

"More or less than Kingsley? It looked like you and Kingsley got along great on the trip. By the way have you seen him since we've been back?"

"Brat."

Harry pouted because he really wanted an answer. He was going to have to see what he could do to get them together again. Maybe maneuver it so Sensei had to join him during his weekly lunch date with Kingsley and Tonks?

"Stop," Sensei warned.

"Stop what?" Harry asked frowning.

"You have that look in your eyes, stop plotting."

"I wouldn't have to plot if you would just give in and realize that you and Kingsley would make a good couple. You need to have fun."

"Who says I'm not having fun," Sensei said his eyes lightening up with amusement. "Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean I'm not."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock even as his eyes narrowed. Challenged accepted. Maybe he could use the other guards to suss out what Sensei's up to when they weren't together. When it came down to it, they worked for him not Sensei after all.

He was going to get to the bottom of this. Okay, so maybe Ron and Hermione were right. He was manipulative, just a tiny bit. But it was only when it was for a good cause.

This was a good cause.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Happy Monday. Hope you had a great week.

*As always, this is self-betad. All mistakes are my own. I live in the United States and never been to England or Japan much to my dismay.

*I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club


	17. Blackpool Pleasure Beach

Chapter Seventeen: Blackpool Pleasure Beach

Sensei was evil. Despite knowing what he had planned today, Sensei ran him through what he called basic kendo movements, but Harry called it torture. He performed each of the San-Kyo-Do strikes, using all five positions until Sensei deemed they were perfect. First, he did the movements by himself then he did them with Sensei, Sensei wouldn't stop until Harry managed to get in a lucky strike, which took forever. And, if that wasn't enough after Sensei deemed him adequate on his strikes, he made him run five kilometers, despite knowing he was already bone tired.

It was not even eight o'clock in the morning and Harry felt he should go back to bed until dinnertime. So, when he walked into the kitchen and found Hedwig hooting around looking annoyed that she hadn't been served breakfast yet, his patience snapped. Harry rolled his eyes, slapped a couple pieces of bacon on a plate, and slammed it and her tea down in front of her.

Hedwig squawked and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Look, you could always go and find some mice somewhere, Princess. I feel like crap, Hed, can you please tone down the diva today."

Beady, yellow eyes glared at him, but he was honestly too tired to care. He slumped down in his seat and used his arms as a pillow as he laid his head atop the table. Who cared about going to a stupid amusement park, he was tired and his bed felt like he was lying on a cloud in the heavens.

Harry heard a pop of apparition and knew May had arrived, he didn't bother lifting his head. He heard her bustling about the room and then felt her thrusting a potion vial in his face. He took it and downed it automatically, not bothering to check if it was good or not. He honestly didn't care if she poisoned him at this point.

As soon as he downed the potion he felt the effects immediately, his muscles stopped aching and his energy returned to normal.

Harry wanted to kiss the little elf. "May, can wizards marry house elves? Because I think you are amazing."

May laughed and thrust a plate filled with all his favorite foods in front of him.

"Angel," he breathed.

"Thank you Master."

Harry's vision cleared enough for him to see May had a sack full of crap in her hands that he needed to go over this morning. He groaned.

"Can you just give me an overview?"

May grinned. "Professor Dumbledore wants a meeting."

"Doesn't that man ever give up?" Harry sighed. "Since he finally requested a meeting through official channels set it up for Saturday morning and inform Archblade. We can kill two birds with one stone and finally render the basilisk."

May nodded and made some notes. "The Unspeakables are requesting your assistance with the project you had discussed with them."

"Well, might as well put them down Saturday afternoon. Let them know. What else?"

"Godric's Hollow is ready for you to go through," May said softly.

Harry sighed. He wasn't ready for that, but then again, he doubted if he'd ever be ready. Sighing he rubbed his temples.

"Saturday evening, I guess. Can you do what Sensei suggested and see if Sirius will be able to leave the hospital for a couple hours? We can go to Godric's Hollow and then come back here for dinner."

May nodded. "I'll do that and let you know if there are any problems. The rest are your newspapers, invitations, and another batch of fan mail."

"Give me the newspapers and hold off on the rest."

Business over, he attacked his breakfast with renewed vigor and opened the Daily Prophet. Smiling happily, May left him alone.

When Harry floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, he was glad to see everyone sitting around chatting and waiting on him. He was especially happy to see Ron arguing Quidditch with Blaise while he played chess against Theo while Hermione sat by Daphne, Tracey, Luna, and Ginny going on about new classes, teachers, and possible careers. Everything looked as if it were going great, though he could do without the lovelorn looks Ginny gave him or how Oliver Wood stared as if he'd murdered the boy's parents in their sleep. It was then that he realized he wouldn't be on the Quidditch team this year, because really Quidditch was so not a factor in his decision making process. He grinned sheepishly over at Oliver before dropping in Luna's lap while resting his legs on Theo who sat beside her.

"Hey my Luna."

"Hey my Harry. I see you've been productive since we last seen each other, the wrackspurts are all gone."

"Wrackspurts," Hermione gaped. "There is no such . . ." She trailed off and flinched as Tracey pinched her arm.

"Wrackspurts are creatures wizards believed in during ancient times. They're seen in children's books and wizard mythology, something like that green girl with the wings we saw at that café Harry took us to. It was said that they flew in your ear and sucked out your intelligence," Tracey informed Hermione sharply.

Hermione bit her lip and her shoulders slumped embarrassed. "Oh."

"Yes," Daphne continued the lecture. "I could be wrong, but from the little time I've spent with Luna, I believe she's teasing Harry. Most likely that's her way of telling him she's happy he's finally stopped being an idiot, most likely about his silly muggle notions about his sexuality and finally realizing he's gay."

"Oh," Hermione giggled. "I agree with Luna then. I'm glad you finally got rid of the wrackspurts Harry because it was fairly obvious."

Everyone laughed except for Ginny who looked devastated. Harry flushed.

"Hermione!"

Mrs. Weasley hearing the laughter looked in their direction and her face tightened when she saw him sitting in Luna's lap. She quickly crossed the room towards him, her lips pressed together in disapproval.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He jumped off Luna and was pleased to see all the Weasley boys, even Percy stiffen and make a move as if to interfere. He discreetly waved them off and allowed Mrs. Weasley to lead him to a table in a private corner. He sat down and allowed his gaze to widen innocently.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry dear, I know I'm not your mother but I can't help but feel motherly toward you, and give you advice like I would any of my children, especially in light of some recent decisions you've been making that are better left to be made when you have an adult's guidance."

"What decisions Mrs. Weasley?" he asked innocently.

"Why to forgo Hogwarts of course," Mrs. Weasley said as if it should've been obvious. "I am sure your parents would be horrified to learn you've abandoned your education at the premiere magical institution in the world. I know I would if any of my children made that decision."

"I see," Harry said quietly. "You think so? I hope my parents wouldn't be upset, especially since my tutors are certified internationally unlike the professors at Hogwarts who aren't required to have a mastery in their subject just an acceptable NEWT score, which only Britain uses. But, I was told I'll be taking the international versions of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T exams that are accepted worldwide, not just in Britain, which would make sense as the company I inherited is international." Harry bit his lip and blinked hoping his eyes would water while he wobbled his voice. "I'll double check the credentials of my tutors compared to the credentials of the Hogwarts professors. I do so want to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Of course you do Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said patting his arm affectionately. "I know you grew up in the muggle world, but there are some things that are frowned upon that you wouldn't know about. Like how you sat in poor Luna's lap. As a single, young man, especially a young man in your position, your actions could be misconstrued by people who would make a big deal of such things and you'd find yourself in permanent situations you're not ready for like betrothal contracts."

"Oh my goodness," Harry gasped. "Really? Well I suppose it's a good thing everyone saw me sitting in Luna's lap, because she's awesome and while I'm too young to think about marriage, I think Luna would make a great wife. She's so smart and pretty and I smile every time I'm around her. I wonder if I should contact her father to get things started. Merlin, thanks for telling me, Mrs. Weasley. Imagine if I had sat in poor Ginny's lap instead of Luna's. That would've been awful, especially since Ginny's like a little sister to me. Imagine spending the rest of your life stuck married to a girl you thought of as a little sister. A girl with red hair, not that there's anything wrong with red hair," he said quickly, "but Ginny reminds me a little of pictures I saw of my mother and thinking of her in that way is just . . . ewww." Harry shuddered dramatically, wondering if he was overdoing it. Mrs. Weasley's ears went red and her neck flushed like Ron's did when he was about to blow. "Is there anything else Mrs. Weasley? I so want to make sure I'm making a good impression and don't want to do anything wrong out of ignorance by disrespecting tradition. Are you friends with Madame Longbottom, Neville's grandmother? Well she taught me a lot and we've kept in constant contact. We've talked about the decisions I've made and how they affect me as Lord Potter. Mrs. Longbottom's been in that social sphere her whole life, but maybe we missed something? I'm going to owl her right away and see what else we didn't have time to go over. I so don't want to mess up," his eyes watered. "I want to do well."

Mrs. Weasley paled. "No my dear, don't fret, you are doing well. It's nothing that can't be overlooked."

"Thank you," Harry beamed through his fake tears. "You know Ron's more than a friend to me, he's my big brother, so as Ron's mum, what you think always matters to me."

"Thank you, dear."

Mrs. Weasley bolted from the room. Harry looked up to see the twins pulling away their extendable ears and the shocked silence from the group. He saw that Ginny looked horrified and had tears in her eyes. He hoped that this and learning he was gay would help her get over her stupid crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. The silence was broken when the twins jumped up, rushed across the room, and began to genuflect at his feet.

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy. Please take us as your humble apprentices."

"Gits," Harry snapped fondly kicking Fred on the side as he made his way back to their table.

"You know, I am finally beginning to believe that you really did talk the Sorting Hat out of putting you in Slytherin. That was a masterful performance," Blaise said amused.

Harry smirked. "Told you."

"The bus is here." Sensei said appearing out of nowhere.

They loaded onto the magical bus he'd rented to take everyone to Blackpool Pleasure Beach. After moving his seat from behind Hermione and the rest of the girls who were giggling at how sexy Sensei looked, Harry stretched out across the bus's back seat and pulled out his newspaper to read as he listened to Percy and Penelope who sat in the seat in front of him discuss life after Hogwarts. Percy was still going for a ministry career despite not being as excited about the idea as he had been.

"Percy with your love of rules and regulations, I think you'd make the perfect wizard attorney." Harry piped up.

Percy sighed. "I would love to but Merlin Wizard University is expensive, I wouldn't be able to afford it."

"Where's that?"

"Paris. It's the premiere wizard university in Europe, well the only one in Europe. It's where wizards go for a higher education, but the costs are outrageous."

"Why don't you get a company to sponsor your education? You would have to maintain a certain grade average, which shouldn't be a problem for you, probably work part-time at the company, and sign a contract saying you'll work for them a certain amount of time after graduation to pay for what they spent on your education. If you want I can see if I can get you an interview with the legal department at Potter Corporation."

Percy went red. "I can't allow you to do that Harry."

"Is this some weird magical thing I'm not comprehending?" he asked Penelope.

Percy's pretty, curly haired girlfriend giggled. "I think so." She turned to Percy. "My uncle is a muggle healer, his schooling was paid for by the government, and he signed up for the muggle military after his schooling. The service he gave the country paid back what they had paid for his schooling. Now, he has his own private practice. Uncle says scholarships like he had are common in the muggle world because schools are so expensive, so that's probably why Harry thinks nothing about his offer. I see where Harry is coming from and really, the ministry rather does the same thing only their focused on who you are instead of what you can do. After all, the ministry is full of purebloods that got their jobs based upon who their family is. While the muggle world has the same thing to an extent, everything is mostly based upon your abilities and I'm assuming Harry's company is based upon that principle, right Harry?"

"Right," Harry thought Penelope was brilliant and thought Percy would be a fool if he let her get away. "I can see if there are any openings, and if there are, I can get you an interview, but getting the job and scholarship, that's up to you."

Percy hesitated a moment then nodded firmly. "Yes, thank you Harry."

Harry went to his watch and left a message for May. "May contact the head of legal here in Britain and see if they have any scholarship openings in their department. If they do see if they'll interview Percy Weasley who is in his 7th year at Hogwarts and Head boy." He stopped the message and looked at Percy. "Good luck."

Harry went back to the newspapers by the time he was done with his reading they had reached the park. Harry was in as much in awe of the sight of the coasters dotting the skyline as the purebloods. Thanks to the Dursley's he had never been to an amusement park either. The bus parked next to several other charter buses. Once the bus came to a complete stop, Sensei stood in the aisle and faced the passengers.

Today he was wearing jeans and a Potter Corporation t-shirt and his hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girls giggles started the moment he stood and he flashed them a teasing grin, before turning to face everyone.

"We are at Blackpool Pleasure Beach. On Sundays, they close to the public and allow special groups to rent out the park for the day. Admission to the park, rides, and open food courts are free. You will have to pay for any games you play or trinkets you buy. No using magic and no cheating on their games with magic. If your lost, confused, have any questions find someone wearing a Potter Company t-shirt like mine. They are all security guards who are equivalent to Hit Wizards. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "At six, we will meet back here to go home. If I have to look for you, you will not be happy when I find you. Stay in groups. If I find anyone wandering about on their own, you will not be happy. Be responsible. If I find you goofing off and potentially causing trouble to others—"

"You will not be happy," Fred and George chorused in perfect unison.

Sensei stifled a smile. "Exactly. Any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Good. Have fun."

Everyone filtered out the bus and entered the park. Harry saw the rest of his personal guards in addition to a half dozen more in Potter t-shirts. Sighing he went up to Sensei. "Did I put everyone out by scheduling this outing with the extra duty they had to pull?"

Sensei snorted. "You worry about the most minor things, brat. I'm essentially paying my staff to go to an amusement park, get on the rides, and eat free food. I asked for six volunteers in addition to your personal guard and had had everyone in the division begging me to pick them. Now stop worrying and go have fun with your friends."

Harry noticed that once everyone got inside the park everyone gathered in groups by gender. He also noticed that Sensei was talking to the guards who had volunteered to help, and saw Chad and Kris standing off by themselves looking over the kids. He ran up to the duo and jumped up to give them a hug.

"This should be fun, huh."

They laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Kris asked.

"Curious."

"What's wrong?" Chad frowned.

"You guys work for Potter Corporation, right?"

"Of course."

Harry grinned. "So technically, you guys work for me not Sensei right?"

Chad laughed. "And wasn't that the ominous. What are you up to Harry?"

"Yeah, you're not exactly subtle, kid."

Harry pouted. Damn he really had to work on his technique. The only person it seemed to work on was Mrs. Weasley. "Sensei won't tell me what's going on between him and Kingsley. I want to know if they're dating or not. I want him to have a life. It's not fair that he has to spend so much time with me and not get to have a life."

Kris snorted. "I don't think you have to worry about that Harry, Ikeda has an active social life. Very active."

Chad chuckled at the Kris's dry tone.

"He does?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, he may have toned it down now that he's living with a thirteen year old, but he does have an active dating and social life."

"With Kingsley?" Harry asked hopefully. Kris and Chad shrugged.

"I saw how close they were on the hike and suspected, but I don't know for sure," Chad said.

"Can you find out?"

Kris laughed. "You're a nosy little thing aren't you?"

"Nosy?" he asked innocently.

Chad laughed. "It means just what it sounds like. "

"Okay, so I want them together, is that a bad thing," Harry said whining. "Can you find out for me?"

"Hmm." Kris examined him closely for several seconds before a feral grin spread across his face. "My anniversary is coming up."

"That's nice." Harry said wondering what the point was. "Are you and John doing anything special?"

Kris smirked. "Funny you should mention that. Did you know that the kid who owns the company I work at owns a small hotel in Paris that's very exclusive."

"Really," Harry smiled cottoning on. "I suppose that kid would love to get you a reservation since you're such a good employee and willing to help him out."

"Hey," Chad said glaring at Kris. "So not ethical. He's thirteen."

"So, do you want in or not?" Harry asked smiling innocently at Chad.

Chad sighed. "I'm going to burn in hell. Seven nights?"

Harry laughed. "You're dreaming. This isn't stealing the crown jewels. Four. All you have to do is find out if their dating and if not set it up so Sensei comes with me to my next luncheon date with Kingsley."

Kris and Chad stared at each other and then nodded. Harry jumped up and hugged them.

"You're so awesome. I'll owl Christina and let her know to give you access to the hotel."

Harry skipped off to his friends with a bounce in his step everything was going perfect. When he reached his year mates, he jumped on Ron's back.

"Ready to see how muggles fly without brooms?"

"Dean's been here with his family before and said the roller-coasters are nearly better than riding a broom."

"Let's get going, I don't want to miss a thing," Seamus said as he bounced around excitedly. "Dean, lead the way."

Harry had an amazing day. He got Kris and Chad to spy on Sensei and went on a dozen roller coasters several times without losing steam. It was fun to see everyone stumble about after getting off rides they underestimated. They assumed with the rides being muggle, they wouldn't be as scary and exciting as anything wizards had to offer, but those opinions were quashed in seconds. It was also surprising seeing whom the coasters affected and who didn't. He expected Neville to try it once then refuse to get on another ride, but Neville had been game, and the one who clamored to go a second, even a third time. Terry, Seamus, and Ernie weren't and were very hesitant to get on any more coasters. Ernie had even vomited after getting off his first one, but to Harry's surprise, so did Oliver Wood. Harry would've thought his former Quidditch Captain was made of sterner stuff, but he supposed that Oliver being keeper was used to sitting still guarding hoops and not zooming through the air as fast as he could.

After the roller coasters, everyone felt more confident in breaking off in smaller groups and mixing up genders. Harry laughed himself silly when he saw Luna carrying around a large purple unicorn Theo had won for her and even more when he saw Hannah carrying a lion Neville had given her. It seemed that Daphne and Tracey had taken Hermione and Ginny under their wings as they were never far from each other. It was nice to see Hermione having fun with someone other than him or Ron.

The whole group gathered to watch an Ice Show before finding an open food court to eat lunch. He and Hermione had a great time grossing everyone out when they had an oyster-shucking contest. He supposed wizards weren't into oysters, but Ron of course was game to eat anything and joined in. After they ate their weight in oysters, they switched up to another place for more traditional family comfort foods. Everyone had fun food hopping and after they were done went back to try the other rides. Harry and Ron challenged the twins to a Dodge 'Em duel and won.

By the time the park closed everyone had rode the rides, ate their fill, and won prizes, even if they ignored Sensei's no magic rule to do so. So it was a happy group that piled back onto the bus. Despite Lancashire being four hours from London, they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. On the way back, he laid his head in Hermione's lap while reading the Earth Science text his tutor had sent for him to review before his lesson tomorrow while Hermione went through his syllabus.

"Harry this looks amazing, I am so jealous. And everything is tailored to you. If you cover everything this syllabus suggests and the rest of your quarters are like this, you could probably take your O.W.L's at the end of the year."

"Yeah, I figured that out. I was just happy finding out I wouldn't have much homework since the classes were so long and I was the only student. Basically, I just have to read the chapters they plan to cover beforehand."

"Slacker," she teased as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You should grow your hair out."

Harry smirked and looked around to see if anyone paid attention. He flopped back on Hermione's lap, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Hermione gasped and Harry opened to his eyes to see her mouth open in shock. Harry grinned, he used his metamorphic abilities to grow his hair past his shoulders and in a side part. Hermione gasped, her mouth open in shock. Harry laughed and returned his hair back to the super short military style haircut he'd adopted recently.

"What do you know, Hermione Granger, speechless."

"Harry, how . . ."

"I'm a partial metamorphmagus. If I concentrate hard enough I can change my hair and eyes and some other minor features. I discovered I had the ability after talking to Auror Tonks. She's a full metamorphmagus and a distant cousin. Apparently, it's a trait in the Black family line and my grandmother was a Black. Tonks can change her hair, eyes, body, facial features, height, and sex with barely a thought. She helped me."

"You've had a life changing summer, haven't you?"

"An understatement."

"You know what I love the most about the new you?"

"What?"

"How affectionate you are and that you no longer flinch from my touch like you used to."

Harry flushed. "The mind healer helped and she's given me assignments to show my affection for others. I'm probably going overboard a little on that one, though. It helps that the Dursleys are in jail and I will never see them again, except in court."

"I don't think I can ever forgive Dumbledore for ignoring your parents' wishes and making you grow up with them."

"He knew Voldemort was alive," Harry whispered. "He just wanted me to be the sacrifice for the wizarding world and defeat him for good. If you think about it, he manufactured our every year at Hogwarts. Think of our first year and the stone, it was too easy to get through those traps and it was a little too convenient that they seemed tailor made for us. The only real hiccup was the devil's snare, which wouldn't have been if Neville had come with us, which he almost did. The hardest one was the mirror and Dumbledore essentially told me how to work it out months before, as he said; I'd know what to do if I came across it again. If that wasn't manipulation, I don't know what is. And no offense to you Hermione, but you were thirteen, you knew what was attacking the students last year and Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers didn't? As headmaster, he controls the school wards and the castle portraits. I control the wards at Castle Potter and even with the hundreds of people coming through daily, I can tell when someone evil or malicious enters my grounds."

Hermione gasped. "You're right."

Harry nodded. "It was an eye opening experience being in a room of responsible adults staring at me in horror as I relayed my first two years at Hogwarts. I am surprised no one has put a hit out on Dumbledore."

"Why is he still Headmaster, then?"

"Dumbledore is wily, he is a puppet master who pulls many people's strings and knows how to look like he's not directly involved in something. I mean look at how he manipulated us to go after the stone, without even talking to us. It was making sure Hagrid got the stone while I was with him at the bank, having Hagrid bad mouth Slytherin house, which made me, prejudiced against them, so I become the perfect Gryffindor. It was him making sure Mrs. Weasley was screaming about muggles at the top of her lungs at the train station so I would go to her for help and meet the Weasleys, a family of die-hard Gryffindors and his biggest supporters." He sighed. "At least Snape is on probation and can't bully students any longer."

"Hogwarts should be interesting this year."

"See you'll have no trouble replacing me."

"Never," Hermione said adamantly. "You are more than my friend Lord Harrison, you're my little brother."

Harry flushed pleased, his smile got even bigger when Ron came and sat next to Hermione lifting Harry's legs and placing them in his lap.

"This has been amazing, mate. Best time, I've ever had."

"Even with the slimy Slytherins," he teased. Ron and Blaise had hit it off surprisingly well.

"Malfoy's still a git," Ron declared happily, "though Blaise thinks he'll keep a low profile this year with Malfoy Senior in Azkaban and you not there to rile up."

"Are you going to add Ancient Runes to your schedule like Blaise suggested?"

Hermione beamed and bounced in her seat. "Do Ronald, we'll have all the same classes."

"What's with everyone trying to turn me into an intellectual," Ron complained.

"Because you're utterly brilliant when you stop being lazy. Just don't copy Hermione's homework. You're too blunt and to the point that it's pretty obvious when you go to her for help."

Ron sighed. "Maybe I can wheedle something else out of Charlie if I make the top fifteen this year."

Hermione squealed and engulfed Ron in a bone-crushing hug that Ron returned, flushing madly. Ron then glared at Harry when he caught his knowing look.

In no time at all they were back at the Leaky Cauldron. It was then that it hit him. He would not be returning to Hogwarts. For the first time since he'd met them, he wouldn't be on the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends. He clung to them desperately. Finally, Ron told him he was doing the right thing and made it possible for him to pull away and go back to Castle Potter.

Doing the right thing hurt.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Sorry, I posted this later than usual. Hectic week. Real life is kicking my butt. I'm still behind on the minor grammar edits I wanted to do to some of the earlier chapters. Hope to get that done before next Monday!

*Good news is that I have been working on the sequel, I'm winging it as far as the plot goes, even more so than I did with this one, but the sequel seems to be finally coming together. At least I finally finished writing enough long hand to fill a three subject notebook and have just moved on to the next 3 subject notebook. When I wrote this story (A Chance at Happiness), if I remember correctly, while writing long hand it filled 3, three-subject notebooks, by the time I was done. That doesn't count the extensive edits that I'm doing to the story.

*I haven't said this in awhile, because I say it when I respond to reviews. But thanks for every review, favorite, and follow. I am awed at the response you are giving this story. I respond to my reviews every week. If I haven't responded to your review it's because you're not a member of fanfiction, disabled your PM's, or said something mean that I just ignored. I have thick enough skin where criticism doesn't bother me, but meanness does.

*As always, this story is self-betad by me, for learning experiences. I've never been to England or Japan much to my utter dismay, because the more I research things for this story, the more awed I become with these two countries and wish I wasn't so poor that I could visit.

*I'm pretty sure that if I had written Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, I wouldn't bother writing fanfiction about it.

*Have a great week, see you next Monday!


	18. The Fool, the Snake, and the Stone

Chapter Eighteen: The Fool, the Snake, and the Stone

To be honest, Harry was too busy the first week to miss Ron, Hermione, or Hogwarts. Considering his day began before the sun rose and ended with him going to bed at an unusually early hour, he had been too busy and too tired to think of anything but surviving the week.

Every morning, his first priority was to keep Sensei from killing him. That lasted for two hours. Once he managed to survive, he had an hour to shower, dress, and eat breakfast while reading the day's papers. These activities happened before eight in the morning, at eight classes began. First Herbology in the Potter greenhouses, then Potions in the lab, why potion labs were always set up in basements, he never knew. At least the basement of Castle Potter was well ventilated. After morning classes, he had an hour and an half break for lunch where he read mail, business reports, and finished reading the newspapers. After lunch his afternoon classes, which were Care of Magical Creatures and Science began. This went on until five. He and Sensei ate dinner at six, then after dinner, he spent a half hour on his Japanese language tutorial. After that, he chilled out in front of the telly, while reading over his texts for his next day classes. If he were lucky, he would write back and forth with Takashi, who being eight hours ahead, was usually just waking to begin his morning training. Sometimes, the only thing that kept him going was knowing that if he collapsed under the pressure, he wouldn't be able to see Takashi during the winter holidays. When he told Takashi this, Takashi had informed him that the World Kendo Championships were being held in Glasgow, which meant Harry would also see Takashi for a week in May as well, so it was in his best interest to persevere. So Harry did, even if it meant, he often found himself in bed by nine.

Being the only student in his lessons, he couldn't ignore his instructors, goof off, nor close his eyes and nap. Though to be fair, his classes were interesting, his instructors worked hard to engage him in discussions, so it wasn't just him sitting in a chair taking notes while the instructor rambled on. So far, he mainly sat around with his professor discussing the required reading, discussing theories to make sure he comprehended what he read. Even practical work was interactive. Instead of being focused on a grade, like at Hogwarts, it was more about making sure he understood the concepts. If he got confused or stuck on a pertinent point, his professors were there to bounce off ideas on how he could fix whatever problem he had, without outright giving him the solution to said problem.

Classes while intense weren't his biggest stresses that week. What had really unnerved him was the stack of letters May had given him from his backlogged fan mail. If you ever wanted to be grossed out, try reading years of fan mail from Ginny Weasley. The letters were somewhat stalkerish and scary. Immediately upon finishing Ginny's letters, he'd written Bill Weasley and forwarded a copy of the letters to him. He suggested that Ginny, like him continue working with the mind healer, despite her being back at Hogwarts. He also sent a letter to Hermione addressing his concerns and seeing if she could gauge if the girl was finally overcoming her strange obsession with him.

Therefore, his Saturday morning meeting with Dumbledore was almost a relief, especially when he caught the look of anger and betrayal that flashed across Dumbledore's face, when he walked through the fireplace inside the Headmaster's office with Sensei, Sean, and a contingent of goblins.

"Harry my boy, what is the meaning of this?"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Dumbledore, I keep telling you my name is Lord Potter. Would you excuse me for a moment, I need to escort everyone down to the Chamber of Secrets. I'll return shortly to begin our meeting."

Dumbledore rose from his seat with a scowl on his face. "I am afraid I can't allow that. I cannot allow unauthorized guests access to the castle."

Harry snorted. "Now, you're worried about protocol? Seriously, Mr. Dumbledore? Okay, if you're sure, I'll contact my attorneys. I had assumed with you being the head of the Wizengamot, and the ICW you were familiar with the Right of Conquest rule, and my right to claim the creature I destroyed in combat." Harry turned to Sensei. "Please contact the Potter attorneys and my press agent."

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "That won't be necessary."

"Yes it is. Now, shall I contact my attorney and have my press agent contact the media?"

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore bit back shortly.

"Cool." Harry beamed happily. "It won't take me long to show them the entrance to the chamber. Thanks for your patience, Mr. Dumbledore. I'll be right back. What's the password to get back in?"

"Caramel toffees."

Harry snorted and left after he returned he saw Dumbledore eyeing Sensei and Sean with distrust.

"I believe I requested a private meeting."

"This is as private as it gets, Mr. Dumbledore. Even if you weren't a threat to me, my security team follows me everywhere. Don't worry with the oaths they took their more secure than anyone and can keep any secret that involves me."

"How long have you had a security team? I don't recall them before."

"Really," Harry said truly surprised. He turned to Sensei. "A week's paid vacation at any overseas Potter property to whoever was on-duty the other times, Dumbledore tried to confront me."

"Of course Lord Potter."

With the faux subservience in Sensei's voice, it took everything in Harry not to break down in laughter. He turned back to the headmaster before he gave the game away. He whipped out his wand and conjured three squishy chairs in front of the headmaster's desk so he, Sensei and Sean could sit down as the headmaster's office didn't have any.

"How can I help you Headmaster," Harry asked pleasantly. "Normally, I'm well aware of the purpose of my meetings before acceptance. I'm sorry, I couldn't come sooner, but I've been swamped with my new class schedule."

"Ah, I can't say I am not disappointed in seeing you drop out of Hogwarts. I know we've had our problems," here Harry snorted, "but I am sure your parents would have—"

Harry rolled his eyes, so like Mrs. Weasley he was going to try to guilt trip him by bringing up his parents. Had he really been that gullible? Harry sighed, as he already knew the answer to that question, yes he had been.

"Unfortunately, they aren't here, so I have to make my own decisions. Although, I can't help but hope my parents would've been overjoyed I'm alive and they hadn't died in vain. I hope they would be proud that I'm following my dreams instead of fighting for my life as I did every year I've attended your school. It's very relaxing to have the opportunity to learn without being distraction by life and death situations or being harassed by unqualified teachers."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and sighed his hands absently stroking his heavy beard.

"I believe we will just have to agree to disagree. I am very proud of Hogwarts and the education we are providing to the next generation of witches and wizards. But I did not call you here to debate the efficiency of Hogwarts."

"You didn't?" Harry asked somewhat surprised. He assumed he was going to try to blackmail him to attend the school or do something in that capacity. "Then why am I here?"

"Harry, how did you learn about the prophecy?"

"That's all you wanted to know?" Harry asked shocked. "Is this why you attempted to kidnap me? Because you want to know how I learned about a prophecy that concerns me? You could've just asked you know. It's not some big secret. An Unspeakable told me."

Harry could tell he was driving Dumbledore crazy.

"I am sorry that they informed you of the prophecy orb, that is knowledge that should not be shared. I—"

"And I'm sorry that you feel it is your right to determine the action of others. It is their job to inform me of such matters, Mr. Dumbledore. Unlike you, I believe they felt that is well within my rights to have knowledge of events that concerned my future and me. Was there another purpose to this meeting?"

Harry knew he couldn't maintain his composure much longer. His magic was bubbling under the surface and it took everything in him not to lash out at this man. Albus Dumbledore had wronged him as much as Thomas Riddle had and it annoyed him that he had to sit here and pretend he hadn't. Why did he? Was he hoping for a sincere explanation, a real apology? He glared at the self-important man sitting in his too elaborate, self-absorbed office space.

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I know you'll never forgive. I know you'll never believe that I had your best interests in mind, but I did."

"Mr. Dumbledore, to me you are just another Thomas Riddle. Now, please tell me why you called this meeting."

Albus Dumbledore blanched at his words. "Harry, you really can't believe that?"

"If I have to ask you to call me Lord Potter one more time, you are not going to be happy Mr. Dumbledore. Why. Am. I. Here."

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but you are too young to be burdened with the responsibility of the prophecy."

"Yes, but when have I ever been allowed to be a child Mr. Dumbledore. I haven't been a child since the night you dropped me off at the Dursleys like a bottle of milk. I haven't been a child since the morning my loving aunt shoved me in a cupboard under the stairs and I became a punching bag to that family. I haven't been a child since I came to your school and you tossed me into manufactured situations to test my readiness to be your soldier for the light. Once again, is this all? Was this the only reason why you wanted to meet? I have a busy day ahead of me."

In his anger, Harry hadn't noticed the sparks emanating from his body waiting to be unleashed.

"No, the prophecy was not the only reason, Harry. I noticed that the scar on your forehead disappeared. How did that come about?"

"Bruise salve," Harry answered shortly, giving a half-truth. "Is there anything else, I'm bored, and you aren't my headmaster anymore so I don't . .. Oh, I have something for you." Harry dug into his backpack and handed the Headmaster a thick roll of parchment as soon as Dumbledore touched it the magic flared and the paper unfurled locking him into a magical agreement. "The Potter attorneys asked me to give this to you. It's a summons to appear before the Wizengamot. You are going to have to answer charges for violating the will of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, for taking illegal custody of the heir, and placing said child in a neglectful environment. You are also charged with blocking all attempts for the Potter retainers to contact me and inform me of my heritage, among other things too numerous to name.

Dumbledore affected a sad grandfatherly mien as if Harry was the one at fault. "Harry, I know this is hard for you to believe, but I've always had you're best interest in mind."

"How?" Harry asked plainly.

"You are aware of the prophecy you needed to be protected. When your mother cast herself in front of you a powerful protection, protection that solidified as long as you called a place where your mother's blood dwelled, your home. Your mother's blood dwells in yourself and in your Aunt. It was the safest place in the world for you."

Harry anger finally exploded. He rose from his seat and took a step closer to the Headmaster his anger causing his magic to erupt. All of the instruments in the headmasters office exploded, books flew off their shelves, papers flew everywhere as Harry glared daggers at the headmaster who sat behind his desk with a beign smile on his face as if chaos was not going on around him.

"Every person who knew my mother knew what an evil and mean spirited person Petunia Dursley was towards her sister and magic in general. But since the great Albus Dumbledore who is never wrong decided that is where I should've been left, it was fine. Why should you care if I was abused as long as I became your sacrificial lamb against Voldemort? After all, while I was stashed away, you sat here in your ivory tower with your fake grandfather smile sucking on candy reaping the glory of my family's sacrifice. Frankly, I think you are a disgrace and put far too much stock in your 'greatest wizard of the age' reputation."

Harry felt Sensei's hand on his shoulder and stepped back from the desk taking several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. It was not working.

"As I suspected, this meeting was pointless. I believe I will wait for the team to finish rendering the basilisk elsewhere. Do not attempt to contact me again or I will kill you. Have a great day."

Harry swung around and strode out the office, the gargoyle lowered them into the main hallway, and he walked briskly down the hall, his shoulders shaking. He felt Sensei catch up to him and pull him into his arms. Sensei's hands massaged his scalp as Harry buried his face in Sensei's chest, his arms wrapped around the older man's waist as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I want him dead, probably more than I want Voldemort dead. At least with Voldemort it wasn't personal," Harry whispered after a long while.

"He'll get his, Harry, but right now we have to focus on you, getting you strong."

"Yeah," Harry shuddered and stifled another sob. "It's hard. Sometimes, I feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. I get so tired. I wish I weren't alone."

"I know Harry. I know you miss not having your family, your parents, who you could depend on, but no matter what you believe, you aren't alone. I know it probably can't compare, but you have your friends, and you have me."

"You're paid to like me," Harry muttered sullenly.

Sensei sighed and pushed Harry's head back so their eyes met.

"I wasn't paid to take you to my home and introduce you to my nephews who I love more than anyone else in this world. I wasn't paid to manipulate you into having dinner with me every night." Harry snorted a laugh. "Harry you've come to mean just as much to me as Takashi and Satoshi. I know I am not your parent, but you can unload on me anytime, okay?" Harry nodded and Sensei kissed his forehead. "Good, now let's go see if your friends can get you to laugh again."

Harry nodded and watched as Sensei disillusioned himself before Harry turned and made his way to Gryffindor tower ignoring the wide-eyed looks sent his way. Luckily, he did manage to stop and ask a passing Gryffindor the password to the tower.

Once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry felt ashamed of himself, for never asking the woman her real name. Curious, he cocked his head and stared, the woman actually seemed somewhat familiar to him.

"I don't know your real name."

She smiled and inclined her head at him. "Lady Cordelia Potter, my Lord. I believe a younger version of myself is hosted inside a portrait at Potter Hall with my husband and sons."

Harry gaped at her. "You . . . you're the one who snapped at me for being a reckless Gryffindor? But, aren't you a Gryffindor as well?"

"Oh please. The Potter's wouldn't have survived if those foolish boys married equally foolish Gryffindor girls, your mother being the exception of course. I was a Slytherin in school. After my husband died, I became involved in charity work and donated funds to Hogwarts, which is why Hogwarts had my portrait commissioned. I requested to be posted here at the Gryffindor Tower so I could keep an eye on my descendants while they were at school and tell their parents what they were up to," she laughed. "Your father, the foolish boy, never figured out who I was or how his parents always knew what he'd been up to at school."

Harry thought about it for a moment, as a Potter, she would have more loyalty to the Potter family than Hogwarts, especially since she wasn't a former headmaster and bound by their oaths. He grinned.

"Will you do me a favor? Can you keep an eye on things going on here at Hogwarts and let me know if anything interesting happens that I should know about?"

"Yes." Amused she reached out, poured herself a glass of wine, and lifted the full glass to toast him. "I'm impressed, thinking like a Slytherin finally. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

With that, she swung open her portrait and let him inside the tower. Since it was Saturday, the common room was packed. There were several shouts of Harry's name as he entered the room. He stopped and chatted with his former housemates before dropping down on the sofa next to Neville who was reading some obscure Herbology text. Harry dropped his head on Neville's shoulder, which made Neville look up and sigh upon seeing the expression on his face. He could never hide from Neville.

"Dumbledore?" Neville asked resigned.

Harry nodded. "I wish I had parents to talk to."

"Me too," Neville said softly hugging him close. As always, sitting with Neville was calming. After a while, the tension he felt building up since he entered Dumbledore's office, melted away.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

Neville laughed. "After arguing all through breakfast they finally reached a compromise. They'll spend the morning in the library doing homework then they'll spend the afternoon flying."

Harry gaped. "Maybe I should start shopping for wedding gifts."

Neville snorted. Harry spent the rest of the morning chatting and laughing with Neville and the Quidditch team before walking with them to the Great Hall for lunch. The twins took them through an amazing short cut that had them darting through paintings and tapestries.

Harry laughed. "This is a Marauder worthy short cut."

Fred and George froze and swung around to stare at Harry shell-shocked.

"Harry, you—"

"-know the Marauders?"

"Well yeah," Harry stared at them confused. "But how do you know of them, they left Hogwarts ages ago, did Professor Lupin tell you?"

"What does,"

"Professor Lupin know"

"about the Marauders?"

Harry laughed. "I seem to know more than you."

Fred and George shared a look indicating that they were having one of their private conversations. They turned to see the others had moved ahead of them. Fred went into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a worn, heavy piece of parchment. Harry gasped and held out his hand only to find it shaking. He dropped it back to his side.

"You stole it from Filch?" he asked shakily. "He confiscated it from the Marauders when they were in their seventh year."

"Yeah, back in first year," George began.

"When we were young and innocent."

Harry snorted. "Naturally. May I?"

They handed the map to him and Harry slid to the ground clutching it to his chest. When he finally came to himself, Harry dug out his barely used wand and held it to the parchment until the map glowed.

"Harrison James Potter, son of Prongs solemnly swears I am up to no good."

The twins gasped at his declaration, but Harry grinned as he saw his father's writing across the page.

"Prongs is happy to induct his little Prongslet in the fine art of pranking, just don't tell your mother, especially if your mother is the beautiful Lilyflower."

"Padfoot would be very disappointed if his future godson never learned the secret passageways out of Hogwarts."

"Moony is amused that Prongs believes he has a chance with Lily."

"Wormtail agrees with Moony and welcomes the newest Marauder into their ranks."

He swung the map around so the twins could see the words before they were wiped clean and the map activated. He tapped his wand again and muttered 'mischief managed' before giving it back to the twins, a blinding grin on his face.

"That was awesome, thank you."

George passed the map back to Harry. "You keep it."

"It belongs at Hogwarts," Harry cast one, last longing look at the map before thrusting it back to them. "Give it back to me when you graduate. If I were you I would corner Professor Lupin, he was Moony and could probably give you some great ideas for the shop."

Fred and George both looked like Christmas had come early.

When they entered the great hall, lunch had begun. Harry saw Theo Nott sitting slightly apart from the rest of the Slytherins eating as if he were in front of the Queen. Harry noticed that the rest of the Slytherin table exhibited the same table manners unlike the majority of the students in the school. Harry sat across from Theo, piled food on his plate, and began to eat mimicking Theo's table manners.

"Am I ruining your reputation?" Harry asked somewhat amusedly by all the stares they received.

"Yes," Theo calmly answered. "I am known as the loner Slytherin who acts more like a Ravenclaw. I am the Slytherin who stays under the radar instead of rising up to lead the Slytherins as I should since not only am I the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, I am also a member of the peerage, which few can claim. I am the boy who has all that potential and doesn't know how to use it, apparently. It was a safe place to be under the radar and be constantly underestimated."

"And evil Harry Potter came and upset the balance of the universe," Harry said with mock sadness. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Theo laughed. "Harry you just took apart the ministry, former escaped Death Eaters, and nearly Dumbledore at thirteen years old not to mention the talk going on about the party at the amusement park and the jealously it inspired in everyone who was not invited. The other Slytherins are wondering how we were included and what they could do to slip in, especially as they now know you aren't biased against them as everyone had assumed. Slytherins respect power. You have always had power; they are thrilled you're finally using it. You not only invited Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, and myself to your party, you also issued more personal invitations to us. You've increased our previous non-existent profile a hundred fold. I am still underestimated, but now, no one will dare touch me or the other Slytherins you included into your little group. If I were so inclined and I often am, once I got back to my common room, I could stick a dagger into Pansy Parkinson's throat and no one would speak a word against me. It's rather refreshing actually."

Harry shook his head and took a bite of his vegetables. "I am glad I talked the hat out of Slytherin, dealing with all that sounds exhausting."

Theo just smirked but his eyes softened as Luna skipped in the great hall and plopped herself down next to Harry after kissing his cheek.

"Hello Luna love."

"Hello Harry heart."

"Any trouble with those pesky nargles yet, Luna love?"

Luna beamed. "No. On the first day back, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey followed me back to the dorms and sprayed nargle repellent onto my belongings. When Professor Flitwick arrived and asked what they were doing, they explained about the infestation. Apparently, the potion Hermione created lasts for a month, so Professor Flitwick has a month to figure out a way to deal with the infestation, but if they come back, they said he wouldn't like what they have planned to permanently remove the pests. Oh, I do hope the nargles can be reasoned with because even though they're pests the plans those three have for the creatures are scary.

Harry bit his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"You know, I think I know just why someone created that stupid rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, because once those two houses get together and agree on something, world domination will occur."

Daphne and Tracey who were sitting a couple seats down from him heard him and smirked evilly in return.

"Harry!"

He was suddenly bowled over by Ron and Hermione, they fell to the ground hugging in a tangle of arms and legs laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Meeting."

They sat down and chatted happily with Theo and each other about the first week of school and Harry's rigorous tutoring program. When they looked up Luna had wandered off with a large bowl of fruit and seemed to be leaning against a wall talking to herself.

Hermione sighed. "I know with Luna that if something looks totally insane it has a slightly logical explanation, so can someone please tell me what it is, before I go crazy?"

"Your guards?" Theo said blandly.

Harry laughed and nodded.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"My personal guards are under a heavy disillusionment charm. Powerful magic users are sensitive to the magic in the environment and can see through it. I've been in Dumbledore's presence with them several times and he's admitted to not noticing them."

Hermione gasped. "Luna is more powerful than Dumbledore?"

"In raw magical power, yes, but of course knowledge and experience is another matter."

They continued to talk throughout lunch, eventually the Goblins returned and approached. Harry rose from his seat and bowed to the warrior before him.

"We finished rendering the basilisk and made our analysis, it seems its worth more than we anticipated and have updated our records accordingly."

As they spoke as if on cue, several Gringotts owls arrived and dropped off official letters to everyone affected by the basilisk last year, gasps could be heard from everyone, Ginny Weasley and Argus Filch actually fainted.

"Harry?" Justin Finch-Fletchley questioned in disbelief.

"In the wizarding world there is a law called Right of Conquest, last year I killed the basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets so it became my property. I sold the basilisk to Gringotts that is your cut of the proceeds. If you're underage, a letter has gone out to your guardians to set up an allowance for you. Your guardians can't take any of the money out, but they can monitor and restrict your access," Harry looked up as Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor House Ghost glided into the room. "Sir Nicholas, I couldn't offer you compensation, but I used your cut of the proceeds to hire goblins to use a specially crafted blade that should remove the half inch of flesh around your neck." Sir Nicholas eyes gleamed. "If you do this, it can't be reversed, so it has to be something you truly want and not just to fit in with those idiots in the Headless Hunt. You're great the way you are."

Sir Nicholas blinked at his words silent, silver tears ran down his face as he bowed to Harry. "Lord Potter, you do your ancestors proud. I will think on your offer and contact you once I made my final decision."

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you. If you can give the same message to Myrtle. I couldn't give her compensation, but I found her brother and his family and distributed the funds between them." Sir Nicholas nodded and Harry turned back to the Great Hall. "Oh well, I caused enough chaos here for the day. Toodles."

Harry swept out of the great hall, the hems of another of his custom robes, this one in white billowing behind him.

Thirty minutes later, he stood in front of a dilapidated shack in the village of Little Hangleton surrounded by Unspeakables.

"This was the home of the Gaunts," Mr. D. said in an oddly familiar gruff voice. "They were purebloods so obsessed with blood purity they married brothers to sisters. Of course, that resulted in instability and squibs. Merope Gaunt was a squib who fell in love with a local nobleman," he nodded to a rundown manor in the distance, "Thomas Riddle. Merope doused Thomas with love potions, married him, and got pregnant. Once pregnant she deluded herself that Thomas was in love with her and stopped the potion, which made Thomas run away screaming about being bewitched. Penniless, pregnant, and alone Merope wandered the streets of London, and gave birth to Thomas Marvolo Riddle at a muggle orphanage dying shortly thereafter. When Riddle was sixteen, he discovered his family history, killed the Riddles and his grandfather Marvolo. We believe one of the horcruxes is buried here, the place is warded too tightly for it not to be."

Harry shivered as he thought of the loneliness of Voldemort's life, maybe the Thomas Riddle in the diary was right, and they really were similar. Half-bloods raised in the muggle world, where they stuck out, Slytherins at heart. But it was worse for Riddle, at least everyone had known Harry was a half-blood, the Slytherins must have assumed he was a muggleborn and treated him horribly until proven otherwise. Yet instead of using that experience and becoming stronger for it, Voldemort had lashed out and styled himself as a pureblood, and Slytherin's heir.

"There is a horcrux hidden somewhere in Hogwarts," Harry declared as he thought of Voldemort's life. "Hogwarts was where he first began, first felt comfortable. It would amuse him to have a horcrux right under Dumbledore's nose."

Mr. D snorted. "You could be right. Riddle asked Albus for a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor before his first rise. Albus turned him down and ever since, he hasn't been able to keep a Defense teacher for more than a year. If had time to place a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, he had time to hid a horcrux."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to remove the curse?"

"Albus believes the hype surrounding him. He was taught secrecy and lies from a young age," he said bitterly. "He believes if he can't figure something out, no one can."

Suddenly it became clear why Mr. D seemed familiar to Harry. Mr. D indeed, he was related somehow to Dumbledore.

"Does the headmaster know that you are the Head Unspeakable?" Harry questioned curiously.

Mr. D snorted. "As I said before, Albus believes he is the only person capable of greatness who is not dark. He believes my cover."

"Much to your amusement."

"Of course," Mr. D grinned. "Sibling rivalry is a tricky game to play. I believe they are ready for you now, Lord Potter."

Harry approached the shack. The wards had been dismantled with the exception of one by the door. Harry could feel the heavy coil of magic in the air. The Unspeakable pointed to the door where writing was carefully etched around the frame.

"Can you read that?" the man asked.

"Of course," Harry snapped. "I don't know what you've been told about me, but I can read."

The man snorted. "It's in parseltongue. Only parseltongues can see and decode the message, it's just gibberish to me. I could probably break the ward but doing so would weaken my core."

Harry flushed. "Sorry, it looks like English to me." Harry looked to the doorway and began to read the message unknowingly speaking the words in parseltongue. "None shall enter except those descended from Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Harry held out his hand and the snake bit it. "I beseech you to find me worthy and allow me entrance to this domain."

The door clicked open. Before Harry could push the door open and walk in, Sean grabbed his hand and pushed him back so they were the last to enter the room. By the time they were inside the house, the team had found a hidden trap door and lifted a box from underneath it.

Mr. Lovegood gasped. "The Resurrection stone, he used a Hollow as a horcrux."

To Harry's surprise, Mr. Lovegood had a maniac gleam in his eyes and was just about to put the ring on his finger before his hand was knocked away.

"Crazy old fool," the young Unspeakable snarled. "Not only is the ring a horcrux, it's also laced with a strong compulsion charm and several other dark curses."

Although Harry couldn't see Mr. Lovegood's face, he could tell the man was bright red with embarrassment. The Unspeakables got rid of all the charms and curses before pouring a few drops of basilisk venom on the ring. Just like in the chamber, an unearthly scream echoed around the shack as a cloud of black smoke rose in the air and disappeared. Mr. Lovegood took the ring and held it reverently in his hands for several moments before thrusting it towards Harry.

"It rightfully belongs to you," Mr. Lovegood said gruffly as if he were holding back tears. "You have Peverall blood in your veins and conquered the rings previous owner. Be careful, the stone's last true wielder went insane and killed himself from using the stone too much."

Harry took the ring and felt the intensely curious gazes of the room's occupants. Remember the Tale of Three Brothers, and before he could stop himself, Harry closed his eyes and turned the ring in his hand three times. He felt a ripple of magic in the air but was too scared to open his eyes.

"Harry," a musical voice feminine voice said from beside him. "Open your eyes, love. I've missed you so much."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he couldn't prevent the tears from running down his face. His mother and father stood on either side of him. Off to the side, standing next to an oblivious Xeno Lovegood was a beautiful blonde-haired woman who reminded him of an older, more put together Luna. In shock, Harry sank to the floor landing unceremoniously on his butt. The three figures mirrored his movements and sat on the floor, only they were more gracious about it than he had been.

Mesmerized, Harry stared at the three, his eyes wide. They weren't ghosts, or at least they didn't resemble what Harry had come to know what a ghost looked like. They weren't transparent, yet when Harry reached out a hand to touch his parents, his hand passed right through them so he placed his hands firmly in his lap.

"Is this real?"

"We are here Harry," his mother said. "We love you, we are always with you."

"We are proud of you," his father continued. "I know you feel alone, Harry, but you are not. Can't you see what a beautiful soul you have? You see the good in everyone and your belief in them strives to make them try to be the best person they can be, just so that they can make your proud, even Sirius and Remus."

Harry snorted. "I still am not sure what to do about them."

"They're idiots," Harry's mum said bluntly, "But they are idiots who love you unconditionally. Give them another chance, I think they learned from their mistakes."

Harry nodded and they spent nearly a half hour talking. Mostly it was his parents reassuring him that he was doing the right thing and his father teasing him about his crush on Takashi, which his mother thought was adorable much to his complete embarrassment.

"Harry, you'll have to let us go now," his mother gently chided. "Keep the stone and the cloak in the vault Harry. And see if you can find the wand after this nasty business is taken care of. It's closer than you think. Too many people know and suspect what the Hollows are now and can't be trusted. They need to be kept away from everyone."

"Yes mum."

"Always remember that we love you Bambi," his father said. "We are proud of you and the man you're becoming."

Harry nodded tears running down his face.

"Harry," Mrs. Lovegood spoke up, Harry had forgotten she was there. "My being here shows what a great heart you have. Please tell Xeno to stop living in the past and move on. There is more to life than mythical creatures and conspiracy theories. And that Paris is beautiful. Can you write to Luna and tell her I love the flowers and she has to stop blaming herself, nothing could be done to prevent my death. Her face was the last thing I saw before I passed and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I'll tell her," he swore.

"We are always here Harry," his mother whispered. "You don't need a stone to tell you that."

"I love you."

Harry dropped the stone and stared at the awed faces of the Unspeakables surrounding him.

"I guess I was the only one who saw that?" Harry asked through his tears when he was able to gather his bearings enough to speak.

"Yes, but we could feel the magic in the air," an Unspeakable said. "It was unlike anything we'd ever felt before."

Nodding, Harry told Mr. Lovegood his wife's message and from the way everyone snorted and from the way Mr. Lovegood's face went crimson when Paris was mentioned Harry suspected the message didn't mean what he had originally thought it meant.

Glad it was over, he, Sensei, and Sean made their way back to Castle Potter. Harry went to his room to lay down. He had a couple hours to kill before he met Sirius.

At least now, he wasn't so scared of facing the cottage where his life had changed so dramatically.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Happy Monday. I hope the Americans are enjoying Veteran's Day.

*This chapter feels a little rushed to me, so I hope you like it. Harry is very emotional in this chapter, understandably in my opinion, but I tried to tone it down some so he is not screeching like a two-year old. I hope you like it.

*As a side note the 2003 World Kendo Competition actually did take place in Glasgow, though technically in my story it will be 2004 when Harry sees Takashi at the match. Author's right, I guess.

*I hope everyone has a great week.

*As always, I do not own Harry Potter nor Ouran Highschool Host Club and I own up to all the mistakes that I made writing this.


End file.
